The Grinning Ninja
by Our hero
Summary: Naruto has eaten the Bara-Bara No Mi and become a spliting human arming himself with fuinjutsu tricks traps and about a million knives, he’s going to kick the chunin exams flashy face as the Star Clow-Nin, Inside is also several omakes including naruto eating the darkness fruit and swearing to kill the akasuki after getting together his fellow jinjuriki.
1. A-flashy-begining-Gyahaha!

(Okay I just need you all to know my later chapters of this won't be anywhere near as long as this, also I'm not stopping any other stories in favour of this one, I just had over 13K words when this was unfinished and decided to finish it.)

So here's how I came up with the name of this one

Well it's a naruto fanfic where he eats the chop-chop fruit so I'll call it The Chop-Chop Nin- wait isn't that a phone game?

Checking...

Checking. . . It is, fuck, hold on lemme bs a new name um Bara-ruto? No that's stupid oh I've got it The Grinning ninja! There perfectly terrible.

So I've been reading stories by a guy/gal called Secretagentman1 (we'll go with he for now) so he writes/wrote some cool crossover story's about naruto gaining the powers of some one piece characters, ie naruto as dolfamingo in Marionette Uzumaki and naruto as Zoro in santuryu's successor but two I can't believe he didn't write would be naruto as Luffy and naruto as teach, not to mention naruto as Nami or as robin, though he did say he couldn't picture Naruto using Nami or Robin's techniques, so whatever.

And I was gonna write a naruto as Luffy story (technically two, one which is pretty much completed but eh) then I realised why that when I could write naruto as Buggy! Okay maybe not as buggy but like buggy-ish kinda

Speaking of could you imagine if buggy and Perona met each other cause I imagine it'd be hilarious or badass I mean think about the two of them teaming up

With her powers and his charisma and knack for powerful creating powerful explosives they be practically unstoppable, she'd scare him so much he'd become brave he'd take credit for what she's done keeping the attention on him, allowing her to do the voodoo that she do so well and it would quickly become the two trying to manipulate each other

It'd end quickly cause the two are attention hogs, but for however long it lasted it be great,

Wait where was I? You know what fuck explaining

Let's begin

Time of chunin exam finals

The most important day of naruto's life so far had been leading up to this day, the day he could stop pretending to be weak, the day he didn't have to be in sasuke's shadow the day he could let lose and enjoy himself, not to mention when he could wipe that Arrogant look off of neji's stupid face, he had been training himself in secret for this day and for the last month he'd doubled his training,

He had woken up before the sun had risen to get home to get a shower and a change of clothes, then he ran toward the arena where everything was going to take place with how he dressed now no one even recognised him, though they also wouldn't forget him, he had climbed to the top of the arena and sat and waited for everyone else to arrive,

Five hours later,

He waited even as the others arrived, even as the other combatants left to wait for their own fights, until the announcer said, "will Naruto Uzumaki please come to the arena, before we disqualify you,"

Naruto took a deep breath before shouting "IF YOU INSIST YA FLASHY BASTARD" then he jumped off of the top of the area he was sitting on, using chakra through his legs he ran down to where Neji waited, naruto sprung off the wall and grinned, "Naruto Uzumaki is on the scene,"

Everyone stared at the blonde, even Neji's eye twitched, after a few seconds the proctor asked "what are you wearing?"

Naruto grinned as he raised his hand to his ear and asked "What's that? You don't recognise me?"

he had donned a striped blue and white shirt with short sleeves, white gloves reminiscent of the ones worn by clowns, a red sash around his waist, and a pair of silver and gold loose star patterned baggy pants attached to suspenders reaching to his calves, just above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes. He also had a scarf around his neck which the metal from his headband was now attached to. Hanging from his shoulders there is an orange, fur-lined captain's coat. On his head he has an orange hat with the konoha leaf on it, over a neckerchief with the same pattern of his shirt.

His face was painted similarly to a clown, with orange lips, dark grey eyeliner, and a green star that began on his forehead and ended on his cheeks framing his nose which itself was covered by a red nose, his hat had twin tassels one either side of the top off it that matched the blondes hair,

The proctor shook his head "that's not what I said,"

The blonde threw his head back and laughed, "Gyahahaha, if you insist then allow me to introduce myself to you all,"

Neji bared his teeth, "We know who you are Idiot!"

As if he couldn't hear them naruto just clapped his hands, "My card!" He said flipping up a tarot card, on its face was A naked woman who was kneeling by a pool of water, she had one foot is in the water Above her head was one large star, and seven smaller stars, In each hand she held a jug. From one jug she poured a liquid into the water. From the other jug she poured a liquid onto the land. The words ''The Star'' we're clearly written on the bottom of it,

He leaned to the left spread his legs and pointed his hands to the right with his palms facing upwards, "This is the Star tarot, it symbolises Hope, Optimism, And Discernment, Would it be hubris to to call myself a Star?, After all that's what I've become, I'm Naruto "The Star," Uzumaki! Gyahaha!" He laughed,

Neji smirked "so you went through all that nonsense just to be a clown?, well at least you know your not cut out to be a ninja," then he put on his doucheyst smirk and said "fate has already decreed I'd win just like I did Before,"

"Gyahahahahaha!" The blonde laughed surprising everyone, he adopted a mocking sad tone of voice as he said, "Don't you know Neji? Aw well it's sad I gotta break it to ya buddy but Fate ain't nothing ta fortune and fortune favours the bold." Naruto grinned hands on his hips,

Neji shook his head "proctor begin the match, and the medical staff ready to bring this one back from the dead,"

"yeah, yeah, begin already" he said not really caring anymore,

Neji rushed at the blonde who hadn't moved an inch, as he got in striking distance the blonde raised his fist at his approaching assailant and grinned, neji tried to deliver a palm strike to his chest but the blondes chest split down the middle and opened inwards allowing the force of neji's attack to pull the hyuga forward where a confused neji was forced into the blondes fist "IM NOT DONE YET YA FLASHY BASTARD TAKE THIS BARA-BARA HO!" The blondes fist shot off his arm knocking the hyuga away the blonde recalled his fist before reaching into his coat to grab a bottle of wine, "gyahahaha!" he laughed uncorking it, "bet that'll wipe that smirk off ya face!" Then he brought the bottle to his lips,

Neji got to his feet as his opponent chugged wine "what the fuck is wrong with your body?" He asked making Naruto lower the bottle

"huh? Oh i ate the Bara-Bara No Mi and became a splitting human, now my body's like this," Naruto's recently reattached hand faded away before neji felt something grab his wrist and pull him upwards

"wha-" he said looking up realising that naruto's hand had his wrist in a death grip and was lifting him into the air

"YOU THINK THAT JUST CAUSE I CAN ONLY USE ONE HAND THAT I CANT BEAT YOU?" Neji roared, suddenly wishing he had brought some kunai to this fight

The blonde gazed at him through one eye before lowering his bottle again "No, I think that even with it you couldn't beat me, but I figured since you used hinata caring too much as a weakness I'd use you not being able to fly as one"

the blonde's hand twitched as his grin turned into a smirk his eyes glinted with a painful intent as he once again raised his hand to his lips this time the blonde held the bottle with his mouth before his hand turned to the mid air prodigy, naruto arm shot off this time flying toward the hyuga who grabbed the wrist of his opponent before neji could think of anything to do though naruto tilted back his head, chugging the rest of the bottle as he thought 'Bara-Bara Ho Kirihanashi' and his hand split at his wrist hitting neji in his stomach the pain made him let go of the arm, it was at this moment that neji realised though the blond had his arm he could still move in mid air,

As the arm came back to strike him he called "eight trigrams: rotation!" And though he had only the full use of one hand while suspended in mid air by a severed hand mid air and hit by another hand, Neji still pulled off his Ultimate defence, spinning in mid air was a blue somewhat transparent dome, that deflected the approaching hand

"Ha," neji said, before turning his head to glare at hinata's father and the main branch elders, ""DID YOU SEE THAT?, DID YOU ALL WATCH AS I A MEMBER OF THE BRANCH FAMILY NOT ONLY LEARNED YOUR SO CALLED ULTIMATE DEFENCE ON MY OWN WITH NO INSTRUCTION, BUT USED IT IN A POSITION THAT NONE OF YOU COULD HAVE SURVIVED! LET IT BE KNOWN THAT NO MATTER WHAT FATE WILL ALWAYS SMILE ON NEJI HYUGA!." He began laughing madly,

"Y-yes we all saw Neji-san" neji's laugher stopped as he glared at the person who had spoke, his gaze made her flinch but she continued "T-trul-y y-you are a P-p-prodigy, and your the strongest hyuga clan member o-of our generation," she said smiling "I-i al-always knew you c-c-could, a-"

"stop hinata-sama" he growled "THIS IS MY MOMENT, GO COWER IN THE CORNER" he roared sending the shy girl into a fit of tears, she bowed before running away

Neji was stunned 'why does she still bow to me?' He thought, he had no idea what to think but a voice tore him from his state of shock

"See that?" He turned to see his opponent simply looking at him, his grin gone, the empty bottle balanced on his knee "that my freind was the only person in the main family that actually cared about you, that actually respected your strength, and how'd ya thank her for it?" Memories rushed back to him, their ''fight'' in the forefront of his mind, but something else to, his father who'd been killed and his corpse forcibly sent to kumo in place of her dad because he killed a ''peaceful envoy''

And his shock was swallowed by his rage, he glared back at the Clow-Nin "and?, her approval meant nothing to me, all i wanted from her was justice for her father sacrificing my father."

The Clown-Nin glared back at him "So your willing to throw her away just cause of that night?,"

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING-"

TEN YEARS AGO!" Naruto shouted stopping neji "ten years ago, an envoy from kumo was sent, he used the guise of a peaceful envoy to kidnap hinata hyuga so they could use her to breed the byakugan in kumo,"

"how?." Neji asked stunned, he knew Kumo had demanded that konohana never mention what had happened or risk a war, so how could the blonde know?

Naruto gave a small smile "cause i nearly died trying to stop him, and when hinata's dad killed him he said that kumo would pay, and they did by pretending it was an unprovoked attack on them, so hinata's dad said he'd go to kumo and jam his fist so far down the raikage's windpipe that he could and would rip out his balls for trying to take his precious little jem," naruto said matter of factly

"NO!."Neji roared "IT WASN'T HINATA'S FATHER THAT WAS KILLED AND SENT TO KUMO IN A SCROLL IT WAS MINE!" Neji roared, then he had an idea he kicked off his shoes and glared at the blonde, "YOU WANNA BEAT ME?, THEN DO IT!" He channeled chakra into his hand and feet

naruto grinned "FINE BAKA," he shouted as his hand let neji go, the hyuga landed on his feet before focusing chakra into his hands

"eight trigrams-" he called dashing forward, naruto just raised his arm so his fist pointed up, "ONE PALM-" neji shouted as he tried to hit the blonds chest naruto kicked up his bottle making the hyuga hit that before he grabbed his coat and tossed it at the hyuga,

moving with the speed and precision of a moderately skilled boxer naruto pummelled the coat covered boy, "This is for hinata-chan" he said as a right hook hit its mark the cheek of the guy with the stick up his ass, "for lee-san" he said as he grabbed the other boys head before kneeing him in the gut, then he cocked his fist back "for tenten-san having to put up with your flashin attitude," he said hitting him right in the nose, then naruto ripped the coat off his face saying "and neji?, this ones cause you earned it!" He said his fist hitting the forehead protector on the pale boy's brow, knocking it off then naruto head butted the hyuga knowing him down,

Neji got back up but the blondes fist crashed into his cheek knocking the hyuga out, "sorry, but i need to go somewhere," he said,

as he was announced the winner and Neji was escorted away with the medical staff though the blonde scowled at his forehead before he picked up his coat and slipping he walked to the entrance of the stairs to the waiting area, as he stepped inside he punched the wall and muttered to himself "fucking hyuga bastards no wonder Neji was damn near psychotic," the blonde knew that seal from memory after studying up on the hyuga he found out how the main family treated the branch family, and about their caged bird seal, naruto having found out he was quite adept with seals years before had drawn up a few different seals that might do the trick, he was half close with his third attempt, but the one Neji had was worse than naruto realised, it was a three way cross between a brand, a torture collar, and a slave collar, with it Anyone who knew how to activate it could basically use it to torture Neji,

Naruto gritted his teeth, "just another seal I gotta work on," he said making a mental note adding Neji to a list including Anko, and gaara, he put his coat on and began walking up the stairs, as he came to the end he saw a pink haired girl glaring at him, "haruno," he said about to pass her,

She stepped in front of him, "I hope you don't think I'm here to give you any fanfare moron, I'm just here to ask you where you got that power," she said icily glaring at him,

he shrugged "magic tree" he said jokingly, 'yeah Haruno, im really gonna tell you where i got my power'

"sure it did" she said with as much joy as a stone,

"is that all you wanted," He said already knowing the answer,

"do you know where sasuke-kun is?," her tone had genuine worry, as she wondered where her teammate had gone, "I haven't seen him yet,"

"nope, we done here?" He asked as she still stood in his way, she narrowed her eyes at him before turning and walking away, naruto sighed "she really needs to get laid" he muttered to himself before he turned and walked away from her joining his fellow competitors as he neared them he reached into his coat his hand had grasped what he had wanted and he pulled out

Another wine bottle, then he brought it up to his lips ripped the cork out with his teeth before spitting it out the blonde then walked closer to his fellow competitors and said, "hey guys and gals who wants to get drunk!?" The vast majority of them simply stared at him, "what? Just me? Oh come on live a little, it's only wine you'd only get drunk if ya had a ton of em,"

the blonde waited a little longer before shrugging and leaning his back against the rail "more for me!" He called taking a swig from the bottle, everyone sweat dropped at the blondes antics, he didn't care he had been drinking ever since he became a genin, now he could just drink in public.

Shikamaru walked over to him "naruto, is everything okay? I've never seen you like this," the lazy boy asked, the blonde grinned back,

"s'all good, shika as for why you haven't seen it before though ya see there's certain circumstances that me and gaara over there share, as well as another with a sick the size of hokage tower up its ass that has forced me to basically hide my true self, but if I become a chunin then I won't have to deal with that one anymore so I'm celebrating, want some?" The blonde said offering his old friend the wine bottle,

"no thanks, but why now?, you're not a chunin yet," the tactician asked, he didn't know why he asked, the blondes motives could be two steps and he probably wouldn't get it, 'eccentrics,' shikamaru mentally grumbled

"I know, but neji pissed me off so I couldn't help but show em some flashy moves and demonstrate a little real power and well if I don't make chunin then. . ." His expression softened "then I'll finally get the point," his voice was filled with resignation,

Shikamaru felt like he had to lift the mood so he turned the question to something he'd been wondering since he saw the blonde, "so what's with the clothes?" Others began to listen in, the blonde was known for liking orange but the new outfit was ridiculous, 'probably thinks if he wears something like this when he changes back to his normal wear people will think it's tasteful,

The blondes grin returned "two reasons one wearing em, one: whose gonna forget me? Two: if I'm on a mission with some teammates who's the enemy likely to attack, the two people standing seriously or the Grinning bastard in a clown suit mocking em?" That naruto had actually said that made shikamaru smile, glad his friend was in high spirits,

but his ''troublesome-woman-is-about-to-attack-sense'' told him to duck and so shikamaru jumped as if he was taking cover from an explosion, before naruto could say anything the cork he'd spat out earlier hit him in the face before harmlessly dropping to the floor, naruto turned his head to see two girls looking at him, the one who had thrown the cork was Ino Yamanaka and behind her twiddling her fingers was hinata hyuga, "No littering Naruto," Ino said Grinning

shikamaru laid stationary muttering to himself ''if I don't move she won't see me'' as Naruto rubbed the back of his head

"man that's harsh Ino-san you," he said passively, making her gaze narrow

"san?" She asked her smile dropping slightly

Then the proctor voice echoed through the arena "Sasuke Uchiha's match has been pushed back to a later time would Shikamaru and Temari come down to the arena please?"

Shikamaru got up "wait isn't Shino and Kankuro's match first?," He asked simply hoping the proctor forgot

The proctor shook his head "apparently Kankuro broke his arm during the month break and has an apparent severe fear of hospitals and medical staff in general that comes from an event in his past involving a stuffed animal, a mayo jar, and the Girl Scouts, the point is it would be unfair to force him to participate as he's the Kazekage's favourite son, so you'll now be fighting his overall favourite, try not to hurt her if you actually could," the proctor smiled

Shikamaru sighed before holding his hand to Naruto who handed him the wine, the lazy Nara took a swig before handing the blonde back the bottle "whew! On my way" said the lazy ninja as he began to focus his chakra to use the Nara clan's secret ultimate jutsu of getting places super quick "This ones a triple SSS rank jutsu," he said bracing himself for the ultimate god like power of near instant transportation!!!

Then he fell flat on his face before shuffling like a snail over to the stairs, no one had any doubts about it being a secret, no one wanted to see that again,

Naruto's mind was elsewhere, "heh more for the precious uchiha huh?, yeah let's not try to give the precious little avenger who fantasies about killing his older brother a god complex by making him feel like he can't fuck up, bet he'll grow to become a well adjusted totally sane person," Naruto said to himself though Ino had gotten closer than he realised and when he realised that she might hurt him he put up both of his hands in a defensive manner, "Ino-san when did you get tha-" two arms wrapped around him from behind

"I know Naru-chan, ain't it sweet seeing so much love for the dickless Prince? Makes you wonder how they'd react if he was gay" said a mischievous voice belonging to one of his favourite sensei's

"uh Anko-chan, why are you hugging me?" He asked before she wacked the back of his head with her palm

"what did we talk about?" She asked so sweetly that naruto could practically feel the sugar on her breath,

"sorry Anko-hime-sensei, please forgive me Anko-hime-sensei, why are you Anko-hime-sensei hugging me?"

"Felt like it" She said Grinning cheekily, then she whispered into his ear "so how are things going? I know you said that you'd be able to do it sometime after the chunin exam but. . . Can you really do it?" She asked anxiously as if asking him was gonna make him hate her or something,

he whispered back "all my notes are ready and I've learned as much as I can, I just have to draw up the seals, get a bucket, and a new wine rack but my shopping list aside gimme until tomorrow, also if this goes how I think it might you might wanna skip breakfast,"

she smiled hugging him closer "thanks Naru-chan, I can't wait to see you tomorrow," then her arms were gone and Naruto spun around Anko wasn't behind him anymore, though he could see her waving at him from the other side of the arena, (mostly cause she'd placed a neon sign above that pointed directly to her seat)

Naruto turned back around realising Ino hadn't moved an inch "Anko-chan? Hinata-chan? Yet I'm just Ino-san? When we've known each other since we were kids?" She asked tapping her fingers on her arm "tell me naruto who else do you call chan?"

"Technically I call Anko-hime-sensei, Anko-hime-sensei, and yes I have to call her that every single time, so beyond Hinata-chan, there's Teresa-chan, Serena-chan, and Haku-chan but. . . Well..." he said tapering off at the end,

Ino looked confused "who's Teresa?" She asked, then she grinned at him, "is she like your secret g-?"

But before she could finish "Shikamaru has given up like a bitch, would Garaa of the desert and Sasuke Uchiha please come down to the arena," This stopped Ino's jab via hinata, who'd been waiting for a break in the conversation to thank the blonde boy

"Um Naruto-san?" The blonde looked surprised at her, so was so quiet he'd forgotten she had come with Ino,

"hmm hinata-chan? Are you okay? Your face is all red," he said being too dumb to realise that in ALL of his interactions with Hinata she was always red faced before he realised why she might be here, 'wait red faces are usually when people are mad, and I beat up her cousin, oh crap' he leaned back in case he needed a quick escape, "um, are you okay with how I handled Neji?," he asked carefully,

she blushed harder "Y-yes Naruto-S- uh I uh mean Naruto-K-Kun, though i w-wish it didn't come to fighting i-i guess h-he had i-it c-coming," she said before her blush deepened "N-N-naruto, Wo-uld y-y-you clo-se your eyes for a -s-second?" She asked,

he looked surprised but closed his eyes, "like this?" He asked,

"Y-yeah" she said softly as she leaned closer to his face pursing her lips, she didn't hear the proctor call naruto down to the arena and as naruto turned his head to argue with him before he felt soft lips pressing against his right cheek, he turned back to see Hinata fall back with a red face and Ino catching her,

Now Naruto was many things oblivious. . . "Ah! Is Hinata-chan okay!? And why is her face red?". . .was one of them

"Oi Blondie! Move it" the proctor shouted, Naruto turned around to protest

"she'll be fine," Ino said as she kicked him over the railing "now go!"

"Ah! Ino-san whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?!" He cried as he plummeted to the ground below,

"cause you keep calling me that," she muttered to herself

As Naruto hit the ground the proctor said "now for those who weren't listening, Sasuke Uchiha hasn't shown up after thirty five minutes, after we'd already decided to extend his time by fifty minutes, and so the two kage have decided that while Sasuke Uchiha may still compete he is not eligible for the chunin position as of. . . Now!" He said a few people showed there displeasure at that but no one really cared after all at this point they just wanted to get on with the matches, "and it has been decided that It's clown vs killer in this match, in the red corner possibly painted by the blood of his enemies It's the hidden sands untouched murder machine GARRAAA OOOOF THE SAAAAAAAAAND," he shouted and cheers rained from the crowd

"Mother wants me to eat you Uzumaki" the mad jinjuriki said Grinning like a psychopath,

"AAAAAAAAND IN THE BLUE CORNER A KID THAT PRANKED THE ANBU HEADQUARTERS AND HID FROM THEM IN A KILL ME ORANGE JUMPSUIT ITS THE HIDDEN LEAFS OWN NAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOO UZUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAKIIIIIII!" He said pointing to the flexing clown, as Anko, Iruka, the obvious Konohamaru corps, and the rookie 12 excluding Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sasuke, who were glaring daggers at him, getting healed, sleeping, passed out, and absent respectively, though there was a few others cheering for the blonde, though Lee and Konohamaru seemed to be competing for who could cheer the loudest, it wasn't what garaa got But it was enough to bring a smile to Naruto's already smiling face,

"No holding back this time folks," Naruto said slipping his hands into his coat when he pulled them out he had a knife in between each finger "I'm gonna flashily beat this guy" he said,

The proctor jumped back "begin" he said,

Naruto aimed a fist at garaa "BARA-BARA HO!" He shouted as his fist separated from his arm and launched at the redhead who raised a sand wall to block the attack, when garaa saw the knife blades pierce the wall his mother softy spoke into his ear, "now garaa, prove your existence to the world, kill the blonde, don't forget to rape and eat him afterwards"

"yes mother," he said raising his hand "SAND BURIAL" he gleefully shouted sending sand to attack where he knew the blonde had been standing before he put up the sand wall, when it reached the spot the blonde had stood before garaa realised he'd moved, then out of the corner of his eye he saw something move on the walls "SAND SHURIKENS" Garaa shouted trying to kill the blonde clown, who himself had dodged the attack but garaa now knew to keep an eye on him, the blonde slapped his head

"damn this outfit really does keep the attention on me, good but now I've got you where I want you," the blonde said, before he realised the sand shurikens had pooled beneath his feet,

"SAND BURIAL" Garaa shouted as the blonde was covered head to toe in sand, then garaa closed his hand and sand clamped down on the blondes body, then knifes cut the front part of Garaa's top off, Garaa followed the hand still clutching onto the knifes until the attached themselves to a blonde that Garaa knew he crushed looking back over to the sand pile garaa saw nothing but sand,

"it was a clone my dear sweet boy, they haven't stopped you before, don't let this fool hurt your precious mother," his mother said in his mind

Garaa growled, no one would hurt her, he wouldn't let them, he was stronger no he was invincible now, but fool or not this one nearly cut him, 'I should hold back for the inva-'

"HEY GARRA!" blonde shouted taking Garaa out of his thoughts "TELL YOUR MOTHER SHE'S WELCOME FOR LAST NIGHT," he shouted making

Garaa raised an eyebrow "what are you talking about?" He asked confused, Naruto grinned,

'If your enemy has a temper frustrate and irritate them' Naruto thought before shouting "YOU KNOW, FOR SUCKING MY DICK" now in Naruto's defence he said that just to piss off the redhead to lure him into a trap, he reasoned that since Garaa stated he killed for his mother the clown deduced that Garaa thus cared for his mother, and figured out that may be a weakness of the redheads,

What he didn't realise was that Garaa thought the insane ichibi was his mother, and using that, Garaa's loneliness, and hate of people to make him kill, and that upon such a comment would make Garaa angry enough to ignore what little reason he had left, in short

Garaa's responce was to activate his tailed beast cloak, "AHHHHHHH ILL KILL YOU UZUMAKI!" He screamed unintentionally releasing enough killing intent to cancel out kabuto's sleeping jutsu, he had tried to use knowing how Garaa would react,

"no" his mother spoke in his mind, "don't kill him, EAT HIS FUCKING BRAINS, TORTURE HIM EAT HIS BALLS I WANNA TASTE HIM FOR ALL ETERNITY" she screamed in his mind, Garaa jumped at Naruto ready to smash him for his evil comments, Garaa was so blinded by rage he didn't notice the grin his enemy had when he jumped that the blonde concealed after with faux terror, the blonde threw all his knifes at him looking like he was out of tricks then

The grin returned as the clown pulled out a red scroll and jumped toward him, he placed the scroll underneath him bit his thumb through his glove spread it in the scroll before a smoke cloud appeared below him, out off the smoke was "Huh?" Garaa said before the blonde struck a pose on his unsealed weapon, a fucking pirate cannon, no one realised its fuse had been lit prior to sealing, a second ticked by before the cannon fired a large red cannon ball with a snickering fox emblem inside an orange star on it hit garaa in the stomach knocking the wind outta him before exploding, as it did naruto resealed the cannon before detaching from his feet flying at garaa, catching him in mid air then Garaa's red chakra arm grabbed the blondes and used it to launch him into an attack from temari hitting the Clow-nin and knocking him into the ground,

The blonde looked up at the redhead only to see his siblings had joined him, "HAHAHA UZUMAKI LOOKS LIKE IM STILL STANDING" he laughed then faux surprise appeared on his face as he said "OH LOOKS LIKE YOU LOST SOMETHING EH UZUMAKI?" He shouted raising his arm showing that he still had the blondes hand clutched between his fingers,

"damn, Gimme back my hand ya flashy bastard!" The blonde said floating upwards aiming his hand at Garaa then he noticed something "huh?" He said before slapping his head, "that's right I tossed my knifes at ya!" Then he bit his finger and smearing the blood on his sash, "good thing I planned for this!"

eight knifes appeared inside his once empty scabbards, before he took four inbetween his fingers and he aimed his hand a the red head "so as I was saying Ahem, GIMME MY HAND BACK YA FLASHY BASTARD!" He shouted garaa grinned as naruto noticed the feathers falling on the upper floors "huh?" He said before garaa stared crushing the blondes hand "gah!" The blonde cried in pain, surprising the siblings, "Knock it off with the tryna break my hand!" Naruto raged,

"I have a better idea!" Garaa said smashing the hand into the ground

"AHH!" The blonde screamed in pain, 'damn it knew I shoulda work on those grenades before today, but nooooo, I wanted to win with my own skill, When I get my hand back and beat this psycho I'll make enough grenades to take over Kumo!,' the blonde internally raged.

"WHY DONT YOU STOP ME?!" the psychotic red haired jinjuriki shouted waving the hand around, The blonde flew at him only for him to jump to the upper level, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN UZUMAKI," he roared jumping further up making sure to hit the hand in his grasp on everything in his reach, before jumping again into the crowd this time, naruto's feet walked under him, he landed on them re-attaching them

Then he used the ram seal "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" he said making two clones one flew after Garaa while the other grabbed naruto and threw him after the redhead,

Kabuto appeared in mid air about to kick him, but he himself was axe kicked into the ground by Might guy who grabbed the blonde and said "Naruto-san, I'd like to congratulate you on your earlier victory but you got a new mission to complete, get some other ninja to help you chase those three while the rest of us show the combined sand and sound the full power of youth!" Then he tossed the blonde through the audience seating "whoops, I guess I used too much power, sorry!" He said sincerely, before he landed to face kabuto,

Naruto was dazed "whoa maybe that youth power ain't complete nonsense, AH!" He cried feeling his hand hit against a tree, getting up he knocked the chairs away from him,

"Naruto-san, perhaps you could use some assistance?" Shino asked with Shikamaru and Tenten behind him,

"damn right I could, we gotta get my hand back!" Naruto said 'and when I do Garra won't be so high or mighty,' he thought imagining a chibi version of himself Knocking Garaa all the way back to Sunakagure, the thought brought the blondes grin back

Tenten nodded "and I'm gonna get a rematch with Temari for beating me last time," she cheered, 'and this time I'm not gonna lose!,' she thought imagining Temari forced onto her back, her clothes cut to shreds so you could see her underwear 'I'm sorry for embarrassing you mistress, let me make it up to you' the imaginary Temari said taking off her bra tenten's nose bled slightly 'yeah just like that,' she thought wiping her bloody nose,

Shino nodded, "and make Kankuro fight me" he said adjusting his glasses, 'he won't lie his way outta fighting me,' he thought, as he imagined punching Kankuro,

Shikamaru sweat dropped "And stop Garaa from transforming into the Ichibi and flattening the leaf village,"

naruto waved him off "yeah yeah maybe if we have time, but more importantly that's my drink holding hand!."

"And my rematch!" Tenten chimed in her nose bleeding more as her fantasy got more perverse,

"you two are hopeless" the Nara said,

"enough talking they're getting further from us," Shino said jumping after them, and they followed him,

"wait Shino" naruto said "don't just jump after them find the other me flying around, he's there to point em out for me!" Naruto called, and they looked around before

"there" Tenten said pointing to an orange figure in the distance, so if we follow him we'll find them man catching them'll be easy," naruto shook his head,

"actually we gotta be fast" he said creating another clone having it fly after the other, "you see my devil fruit powers are quite specific, basically to fly I separate myself from my feet which are still bound to the ground, and due to how shadow clones are if someone accidentally steps on one of these clones feet they dispel", they realised what the blonde was implying, and jumped through the trees chasing after the flying clowns hoping they wouldn't dispel at the same time,

After a few minutes they realised enemy's were following them and shikamaru stayed to hold them off, then they found kankuro waiting for them Shino requested to fight him alone, after a little while longer they found Temari who Tenten lunged at her as the weapon loving gal challenged the Wind mistress to a rematch, leaving naruto alone to pursue the psychotic redhead

Though after a few jumps naruto knew the redhead wasn't in front of him, he heard a sharp breath behind him and turned to see the shadows created by the tree leaves and for the first time in a while naruto felt completely alone.

His friends behind him fighting off opponents of their own, they weren't coming to save him incase he needed help, and he also wouldn't be able to help them either, and something about that scared him,

But more than that he was terrified whenever he looked at Garaa he saw himself, and that scared him, he saw every bad choice he wanted to make, everyone he wanted to hurt for hurting him, and he saw that Garaa and he were in a way opposites, Garaa had a family that were terrified of him but no friends, Naruto had no family, but many friends that cared for him, Garaa's village used his psychotic tendencies as a weapon of mass murder, Naruto's village barley acknowledged his existence,

"Opposites, yet still the same," the blonde mused to himself

And then came this very moment Naruto was fighting an opponent who could crush him to dust with the slightest motion, and Naruto himself couldn't really fight back cause underneath that psychotic rage and sand, was a tortured soul one that had no one they trusted no one they could turn to, no one to help them,

"We are both alone" he said out loud,

As laughter echoed through their makeshift arena, the blonde searched for his opponent, "AHH!" He screamed as he felt his hand being hit into a tree a dull thud heard as he screamed making him turn in that direction, just the shadows

"GAH!" He cried as he felt his hand squeezed in a vice like grip, his breathing hitched as he knew what was going on, Garaa wanted to hear him scream before killing him, he felt a tongue on his wrist before being bitten, "ow!"

"Hahaha, mother wants to drink your blood uzumaki, to eat your balls, to rip the skin off your stomach with her teeth, before consuming your organs, your rib cage, your face, your tongue, your lips, your eyes, tell us what should she eat first?!" Garaa asked, his voice echoed all around the blonde,

He searched to find the voice but it sounded like it was everywhere figuring if he could keep him talking he'd find it, "not sure, what's she usually enjoy eating?" He called back to his opponent who replied near instantly,

**"The spine!, without it all cannot stand not to mention its crunchy and good for the teeth, but even that doesn't make one scream like the genitalia does not to mention its so chewy so tender, have you ever seen it? That look on ones face when they see your teeth over their balls and the horror in their eyes as your teeth slowly close around their nuts, it's pure ecstasy!"**

Naruto realised that Garaa wasn't speaking it was the ichibi he was talking to, **"I used to have a little game I'd play with the males and some females of your kind,"** the one tail said her voice practically quivering in excitement **"I'd search for those who had sworn themselves to one another and seduce one into sexual intercourse, I'd give them such an amazing experience that sex with their own partners would never even get them excited, and I'd make them believe that if they gave away their partners for me I'd give them it every. single. night!. Those that gave up there partners would receive a special gift from me! I eat their reproductive organs, they wouldn't die I'd heal them just enough for them to shuffle back to their own lives never enjoying sex again, and to the others, the ones that felt disgusted by their own actions the ones that refused my affection. . ."**

She dropped in front of naruto only now he certain parts of Garaa had a thick layer of sand on him making him resemble the ichibi, she smiled using Garaa's mouth** "I didn't touch them, I ate their partners, sometimes whole When I did that I'd leave a note that I'd force my victim to write, I enjoyed watching those who had betrayed the trust others put in them search for those they betrayed watching them die believing that their partners had left after discovering their betrayal, and on their death beds I would tell them the truth, other times I'd leave a corpse to be found, it always amuses me, they'd get mad swear vengeance yet they'd never truly try and hurt me in fact sometimes they returned to me and begged me for sex,"**

her smile only grew **"and every time I'd fuck them one last time, I'd even lie still in the morning afterglow pretending to sleep, none tried to kill me no they put their genitalia to my lips and my faux sleeping lips would open, they'd thrust inside and I'd let them and just when they were about to ejaculate I'd bite it off and chew it up with an open mouth letting them watch as I consumed it,"**

Her smile became a smirk**, "it was actually how I became sealed one day I lured a man of exceptional power and presence his wife an uzumaki like yourself, and when I attempted to eat her for his betrayal she sealed me inside herself, and later I sealed myself inside her son, yes sweetie tell everyone you can I fucked the Kazekage!, and Garaa? I am his mother, the only one he ever knew anyway, I forced her soul into the seal I put on her son it took us both with it, same situation as before, except now I had control of the seal and only Kankuro and Temari loved Garaa, But to the kazekage Garaa was little more than a reminder that his wife was dead and I was not, he forced his own children to hate him and barely let them see him, Garaa was isolated, no one around to care,"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow "why are you telling me that,"

she grinned as she tossed his hand to him,** "to tell you the only thing you can rely on a human for is betrayal, though your cute, and a sealing master right? I've been having Garaa watch you train and i know you have potential, you might not have noticed but your arm wasn't the only thing I took from the arena, I also grabbed this" **she said opening the sand on her chest revealing an unconscious Ino,

"Ino-san!" He exclaimed before facing the ichibi again who wistfully gazed at Ino's unconscious form before slapping her awake,

"huh naru-" before she could continue the ichibi covered her mouth before placing Garaa's hand on her leg,

**"look at her, her long legs" **the hand slid upwards to her thigh **"slender thighs"** her butt **"a firm yet bouncy ass"** her hips **"her slim figure" **her hand continued upwards passing by her bust without a word **"her toned stomach, luscious lips, eyes practically begging one to gaze into them, and this silky hair and the colour?. . . Not to mention"** the normal hand stopped fiddling the terrified Ino's hair and slapped her breast before playing with her nipple,** "these tits!, and she's not even done ageing yet, not even mature and she's already my type, yes she's perfect, don't you agree naruto?"**

Narutos mouth felt like cotton he hoped she wasn't asking what he thought she was, "what a-are you implying" he asked,

**"I want her body!"** She roared removing her sand claw from Ino's mouth and before she could even react the ichibi forced a one of garaa's fingers back in to her mouth, **"all you have to do is put me inside her and her inside here," **she said gesturing to Garaa's seal,

Naruto reattached his hand drawing his other knives and asked "and what the hell makes you think I'll do that?"

The ichibi grinned **"cause I'm not going to simply slip away with her naru-kun, when not if WHEN you put me inside her I'll spend every waking second showing you the pleasures of a woman's experience inside a tight young body, and when I leave Garaa will himself be able to sleep and form social connections every one wins"** she smile

"everyone but Ino-san!" He said through gritted teeth

the ichibi laughed, **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, like you care!"** She tossed a book at his feet, one he immediately recognised, it was a diary sarutobi had given him, one he couldn't find recently

**"Hey book it's me again dabatayo, man Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are so mean sometimes, I've known them both for a good while now, and while I'm not as good friends with them as I am with kiba or shikamaru, I would like to be in fact just today we'd all decided to go somewhere to eat and I invited them to hang out with us, or tried to I didn't get half way through asking before Sakura-chan said "uhg, you are so annoying, go pester someone else you creep," and then Ino-chan chimed in saying that "yeah you weirdo, nobody's interested in you, now go bug someone who cares"**

**I laughed it off and invited Hinata-chan instead, but still, if they didn't wanna go why not just say no? Oh well I'll try again some other time, after all I know they didn't mean all that. . . Did they? This is the future hokage of the hidden leaf, believe it exclamation point, exclamation point, exclamation point,"** she said

Before either naruto could respond **"yo book naruto again, today I'm bummed again I figured that maybe the reason those two were so angry at me was cause they had other plans,**

**So I asked jiji what I should do and he said "it's possible naruto, maybe you wait and see if they have any future plans, and invite them out again, make sure your friends want to go through, just in case"**

**so wise, so I listened in class today and I heard that while Sakura-chan had plans Ino-chan didn't, so I asked the guys and Hinata-chan again, and once again tried asking if Ino-chan wanted to come with us, she said me listening to her without her knowing was creepy and that even though she didn't have plans she'd 'and I quote' "rather do literally anything than go with dog-breath, choji, a slacker, hinata-chan, and the outcast nobody wanted". . . Yeah I'm okay though we went out again and we had fun, just wonder maybe Ino-chan and Sakura-chan just don't like going out in a big group?, that's it next time I'll ask Ino-chan out with just me, that way she won't feel pressured by a bunch of people, tell you how It goes tomorrow it's like jiji says a future hokage can't give up, especially on people they care for, and I do want to be friends with Ino-chan I think she's pretty, smart, and funny, and jiji said I'm funny so maybe we'll become best friends after tomorrow, later"** tears welled up in Ino's eyes she knew what was coming next,

**"Yeah so. . . well, I screwed up, like a major massive screw up, so you know how yesterday I said I was gonna ask Ino-ch- Ino-san out today? Well turns out her and Sakura-chan like the same guy, Sasuke, and. . . I'm getting a head of myself, so back to Ino-san I meant to ask her really but today's lesson wasn't all that boring it was about the yellow flash himself, and I just got so sucked into the lesson I forgot to ask her, until later that day, . . . Remember how I said Ino-san and Sakura-chan like the same guy? well they were practically inseparable before that and as I was following ino-san to ask her 'Well you know' she turned to Sakura and told her about the boy she liked, and who it was, Sasuke Uchiha, not that that was why today was so. . . Anyway it ended with Sakura-chan ripping a flower Ino-san had given her as a symbol of their friendship and stomping on it, after they both left I picked it up and tried to talk to Ino-san. . . I'm so stupid, I just wanted to- to-"**

**"The rest is scribbled out,"** she said staring at naruto **"while I'm not sure I said the exact words you wrote I know what I said was about correct"** she lied she knew every word he wrote about ino in his diary, her lie was to shock him and to make ino believe he'd possibly written worse, and the words themselves were to remind him what he was thinking when he had written them,

"is there a reason you read that out loud?" Naruto asked,

**"yes actually it's to remind you, that you owe her nothing, she and you are not friends, she doesn't like you and you have no obligation to help her, me on the other hand. . . By helping me you save Garaa, get rid of someone that let's be honest wasn't very kind to you in the past, and get to enjoy a sexual experience with me for the rest of your mortal life,"** she said happily,

"Everybody wins huh?," naruto asked his hat shadowing his eyes "what about her friends and family?"

**"Please Naruto-kun, I can impersonate a single teenager,"**

"and how would you explain why she's suddenly in love with me?" He asked feeling somewhat sick,

She chuckled** "Oh, Naruto-Kun what do you mean? how could I not when you saved me from Garaa, after all it is quite common for people to become interested in a certain member of the opposite sex if said person saves them from something, oh and yes I'm aware her father would try and enter her mind to confirm these facts, but he wouldn't be the nor last yamanaka I've fooled"** Ino was terrified was naruto going to actually do it, to seal her inside Garaa's head?

Then Naruto spoke again, taking ino from her thoughts "Wow you must've really planned all this out from the beginning huh?"

**"You've no idea, this was always my plan, I had no idea where we were going but when I heard it was the hidden leaf the plan became more detailed the first variation had me force Temari to fuck Jiraya so he would do the seal work so I began to look for a body, upon reaching the hidden leaf I searched high and low for the perfect fit, near the end that list consisted of you, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura, then I began whittling the list down, Sasuke was the first gone as people paid to close attention to him to allow me to nab him, then was Lee a disappointment as he was included for his strength but the lack of chakra coils would've made it impossible, Sakura due to weakness and a general lack of skills, Neji due to his seal, tenten due to her lack of interest in justu would've made it difficult to convince others why she was suddenly taking up learning it, and You due to being a seal master, this left two perfect hosts and honestly I decided to steal your diary to help me decide which one to take over, you were fond of Hinata so I picked Ino, and thus the current variation of the plan was perfect you the sealing master who wants to save Garaa, Ino the yamanaka heiress that will survive Garaa's attack wanting to become stronger, and because you saved her during it she starts viewing you in a different light, eventually becoming basically a portable cum dumpster for you to use as you please,"**

"Yeah, that's a real airtight plan and all, only thing is it requires something you haven't even considered" Naruto said

she raised an eyebrow at his statement **"and what is that?"**

"what if I don't help" He stated, putting his hands to his knives handles.

Ino was surprised when she chuckled** "okay fine, I'll give you a little of my power as well naruto,"**

"I'm not going to do it" he said raising his head glared at her,

She game him a curious look **"hmm and why not?"**

"Cause while you're right I owe Ino nothing that doesn't mean I'm going to let her body be raped, nor am I going to trap her inside someone else's mind!," he exclaimed ready to fight

She sighed **"I cannot give you any more than I've offered naruto,"** naruto jumped slashing Garaa's regular arm enough to move his fingers out of ino's mouth, before kicking the redhead back

"I don't care what you're offering, I'm not going to let you do this to Ino-san or Garaa-san," the ichibi laughed it wasn't gradual, she just burst out into a full on laugh, her laugh itself was cold and haunting,

after a while she stopped and said,** "forgive me naruto-Kun, I didn't realise you were even crazier than Garaa, so allow me to return your fractured sanity to normal, I'm not a human I am the one tailed Tanuki, and while compared to my fellow tailed beast I will admit I am the weakest, however I am still leagues beyond humanity and eons beyond you, now bring my new fetching body over here before I reconsider letting you touch it after you are done putting me inside,"** she demanded, Naruto forced Ino to stand behind him as he got into his fighting stance, **"okay it was a little endearing before naruto, but your pushing this little endearing moment too far I want my new body stop fooling around and bring her here"** She said

naruto aimed his fist at her "Ino-san" Then he said "run!" As his fist fired at the ichibi who jumped into the trees and naruto brought his first back before making three shadow clones to get Ino back to the village but then,

**"BLOW AWAY!, WIND STYLE: AIR BULLETS**" the Ichibi roared gleefully making a massive amount of projectiles that all three clones jumped in front of Ino to block dispel them instantly before that though the ichibi herself landed in front of Ino, grabbing her with her tail, naruto lunged at her she swiped at him with her claw but he separated his torso to avoid the attack before slashing her face she shielded herself by moving Ino in front of his attack he stopped his knifes just to receive a viscous lance through his shoulder,

only for it to split at the point she tried to hit "Ha!" Naruto laughed about to strike a pose when he was kicked away by the ichibi,

"NARUTO!" Ino cried as her only hope got kicked away

**"FOOL" **the ichibi said as the male blonde was knocked further into the forest though his detached shoulder did follow him, she began forcing more sand onto Garaa's body the ichibi actually resembled her true form albeit a human sized version before leaping after naruto,

The clown-nin wasn't exactly doing his best he'd lost his knifes due to the sheer force and pain of the attack though he was glad not to lose any body parts yet, he summoned a clone who he was using like an actual flying hand glider, while he reached into his coat and fished out a green scroll opening it he found what he wanted and summoned two sticks with wheels at either end, one stick had larger wheels than the other, and a makeshift engine, he reformed his body into the Bara-Bara Car, "prepare yourself boss, here she comes," his clone said before he was dispelled by a wind bullet,

Naruto was fortunately that he was close enough to a tree to connect to it allowing him to drive down its trunk, naruto before hopping to the ground and driving away, as he did the ichibi jumped from tree to tree firing wind bullets in his general direction as his new form made him a relatively hard target to hit, he zoomed ahead darting in between the trees to hamper her aim he looked like he was coming to a clearing 'so I have two options try and make a U turn to see if I can find any help or I stop and stand my ground, even if I could make it back there's no guarantee she keep Ino alive if I tried not to mention anyone I could find might try to hurt Garaa,' he thought

He skidded to a stop before jumping into his normal body he pulled out the red scroll unsealing more knifes before putting it back, armed with eight knifes and his wit he held the arm holding the scroll behind his back ready to summon his second of three cannons for a surprise attack, then he separated an arm from his body having it hide in the trees using a one handed henge to make it seem as if he still had a right hand, the ichibi appeared out of the trees lunging at him "HAH!" Naruto shouted jumping backwards to both dodge the attack and to split at his waist "BARA BARA SENBEI!" He shouted as He threw his lower half cartwheeling on the ground towards the ichibi the attack struck true and with a small cut naruto called his legs back and flew toward the ichibi as he reached it a another ichibi foot kicked him though the stomach, the ichibi he was kicked through was absorbed into the leg that kicked him,

"Fuck" Naruto said as he was knocked back by the attack but as he was his right arm sliced off the ichibi's tail before dropping its knifes to get Ino into the air before the ichibi could react he summoned his second cannon,

as it fired the ichibi roared in the air **"UZUMAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**-" before being hit with the cannon ball and then it exploded, When the smoke cleared naruto got off his cannon and saw Garaa passed out on the ground,

naruto sealed his cannon and lowered Ino to the ground, as she landed the splitting human reattached his hand and got the knifes he'd dropped earlier as he sheathed them Ino walked over to him, "you saved me?" Then she wrapped her arms around him burrowing her head into the nape of his neck, as she made muffled cries of "thank you naruto"

"it's okay Ino-san" he said, "but there is someone else I gotta help first,"

she sniffed "will you help me get home afterwards? After all this I'm kinda scared I'll be kidnapped again" she asked,

he nodded, "of course, but first you might wanna step back just in case something happens," she nodded and hid behind a tree,

As he checked to see she was safe she smiled and gave him a thumbs up, he nodded and walked slowly over to Garaa as I stood over him I crouched down as I was about to unseal three pots of ink and a brush when I realised something, Garaa was snoring the sand In his gourd shot out into the ground "INO RUN, WHEN GARAA's ASLEEP THE ONE TAIL CAN USE ITS FULL POWER!" He shouted then the ground shook he jumped over to her picking her bridal style up he began jumping though the trees getting as far away as he tried to keep her safe, eventually the shaking stopped and Naruto set Ino down before he turned to see the massive Ichibi grinning at him

**"UZUUUUUUMAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIII**" she growled playfully **"I WAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAA PLAAAAAAAAY**" naruto's legs felt like jelly as he stared at the massive sand demon

'It's massive, I-I can't beat this, it's impossible we're going to die!' He thought 'is this the end?' Then he felt ino grab his arm, "y-you c-c-can b-beat that, R-r-right?" She asked terrified, 'an entertainer keeps a smile on his face at all times' he mentally reminded himself,

"GYAHAHAHA!" He laughed drawing both women's attention "i see ino-san, ya think that sand rat is a problem yeah?, Well i wouldn't need an ounce of my power to blow this creep away!" He declared pointing dramatically at the sand demon, he began laughing again him laughing at a time like this reassured her, "Now Ino-san, ya might wanna hide a bit while i show this sand chump the power of konohana!"

She nodded and ran into the forest, though unknowingly to naruto she had hidden behind a nearby tree,

"good now that she can't see this," naruto took off his left glove showing a seal on the back of his hand, "sorry, Zabuza-san, but i need this" he said biting his right thumb and using the blood to writing the words ''proof of failure'' on the seal, a large cloud of smoke appeared out of his hand, after it dissipated a large sword handle was jutting out of his hand, he grabbed the handle and pulled out the Executioner's blade, as it left the seal naruto swung the sword creating A small gust of wind, "BUT IM NOT DONE YET!" He said as his body began separating he grinned 'if im gonna win i'll need to use my that power,' he looked at the ichibi, "I SHOULD WARN YOU! THIS NEW FORM IS NOTHING LIKE ME!"

"act 4" his stomach split down the middle dividing into two separate pieces before both joined with his thighs then both joined with his hands, both then attached to his torso, his pinkie fingers left his hands removing his hat showing that his tassels were actually his hair then they removed his four hair bands with his fingers making his long hair poof out showing just how long his hair was, his upper arms attached to his chest while the lower parts attached below his legs, all parts joined together, though his pinkie fingers attached to the bottom of his coat, he activated a seal on his shoes soles making a small dust cloud, and his coat flapped in an imaginary breeze due to his pinkies lifting the bottom of his coat,

He looked at the ichibi, his grin was gone, he spoke changing his voice to sound calmer, "hmm, so you are my new challenger? Hmm. . ." He said looking at her "yes you'll make a fine test off my skills, that you will"

**"naruto what are you on about?" **the ichibi asked confused at the blonde 'maybe he really is crazy'

"Naruto?" He shook his head "no, I'm act 4: Heavy man" he stated, "you see naruto knew he was too weak to utilise his other forms power, so he made a seal, whenever he uses an ''act'' his mind puts together someone who can, that it does" he lied 'the psychological warfare I planned pretending to be a completely new fighter wont work on the ichibi, but if I'm gonna die here I'm not letting all the practicing i did in front of my mirror go to waste,' activating the seals on the inside of his gloves, as he swung the sword forward at the end of his swing his seals activated increasing the weight of his hands immediately, that combined with his new forms increased strength, turned what in his old form was a slight gust of wind into a devastating wind slash that shot at the ichibi,

As it hit the ichibi's cheek a small amount of sand bled out, **"is that suppose to scare me heavy man?"** She asked as the sand retuned to its face,

"no, i was just flexing, but i want you to be aware, I'm more likely to be overtaken by my battle rage, that i am." He said holding the sword in front of him (think of clouds stance) "prepare your self, the real battle begins" he said running toward the ichibi every time he took a step the seals on his shoes activated making smaller dust clouds as he ran, he was glad he'd made them pressure activated, 'damn once again all the psychological warfare i had planned is really going to waste here,'

As he ran forwards she grinned **"if that's how you want to play it Heavy man, then ill give you An early death, then fine, I'll ERASE YOU NOW!, WIND STYLE: VACUM GALE" **she screamed blowing a large wind slash at the charging blonde,

naruto was terrified 'I'm going to die, aren't I?, ha! i had a good run, and Im sorry but i got some regrets,

Teresa-chan, Serena-chan, sorry but i wont be able to help you with your dream,

Anko-sensei-hime I wont be able to take that seal off of you,

Hinata-chan im sorry i never realised how much pressure your clan put on you i hope Neji is nicer to you now,

Konohamaru you gotta became hokage for me and show the village you're more than the honourable grandson of the old man,

Iruka-sensei thanks for putting up with me for all these years and still trying to help,

Ayame-Nii i hope the prince you always wanted to sweep you off your feet comes to marry you, I'll haunt him if he doesn't treat you like a princess,

Techui-Ji I Hope customers start pouring in by the dozens, and that you get to inspire ramen lovers everywhere,

Ino-san i hope you got home safely, and that you start training harder from this,

Shikamaru you gotta stop being so lazy, and get up more to enjoy life,

Garaa im sorry I couldn't help you, and i hope someone else does,

Jiji i hope you can handle this sorry but I gotta throw away all you've done to help by dying here,

and though I cant help you all anymore I'm grateful for all the help throughout the years,' tears streamed down his face as he thought of his friends, 'I'm glad i met all of you, goodbye! And thank you all, for loving me!'

**"A lovely speech, but you can't die here,"** a voice spoke in his head

'what?'

**"We'll speak later just let my power course through your body"**

Naruto could see red chakra pouring out of his body, as the wind attack appeared before him a single tail formed behind him, as his tailed beast cloak formed he channeled it into his sword and swung it his seals activated,

A long shadowy hand holding a spoon appeared out of his sword as the wind attack hit it, sending the attack back at the ichibi twice as powerful, but naruto didn't see it and when the attack launched back he was shocked 'whoa, have i became that powerful? Man I didn't even know how to use the full cou- wait' then he saw the hand holding the spoon, 'oh, well thanks Serena-chan,'

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAA, HAHAHAHA,"** the ichibi laughed as it's head was cut off, naruto shot forward

Aiming zabuza's sword at the ichibi's head** "NOT GOING TO HAPPEN HEAVY BRAT" **it screamed as it swung a massive claw at him

"wind style: full fan wind" naruto said using a simple wind fan jutsu he'd learned for act 2 but found his act 4 could use it as well through use of zabuza's sword, it wasn't normally very powerful but add the weight seals and the nine tails chakra and it turned a simple wind justsu designed to make a quick gust to cover tracks into a devastating typhoon capable of turning the ichibi's arm into sand particles,

He continued his flight he saw garaa on the ichibi's head, naruto grinned as the other arm raised to strike him, "BARA-BARA KINKYU DASSHUTSU!" He shouted abandoning the heavy man persona as his head launched at Garaa knocking him awake,

**"GAHHAA, UZUMAAAAAAAAAAki"** the ichibi roared as garaa's eyes shot open,

"No moootheeer" garaa cried as naruto's body resealed his sword, retuned to its normal form and and re joined Naruto's head while catching garaa,

then naruto unsealed three ink bottles and a brush, he didn't have much to work with so channeling red chakra into the redheads stomach he forced his fellow jinjuriki's seal to appear he studied as much as he could and realised the main issue was an build up of red chakra he made the Necessary adjustments Garaa's seal, and added one to let the sleep deprived redhead enjoy finally get some sleep, when the redhead began to move nothing bad happened, naruto let out a a breath of air, no way was he going to be able to take on the Ichibi again, not this early at least,

sealing up his stuff the blonde left a note on the redhead, of where to find him should he want someone to talk to, but naruto didn't realise one thing, Garaa wasn't asleep his eyes shot open and he looked at the blonde "DIE!" Garaa cried sending sand to smash the blonde but the fatigue caught up to naruto as he tried to dodge meaning he took the attack head on, doing unite a bit of damage and ripping his shirt showing the redhead the seal on his torso, Garaa's eyes widened

The two just stared at each other until a wounded Temari (with lipstick on her cheek)and kankuro jumped next to garaa and as they saw the blonde their eyes widened, "why?" Garaa asked realising what the blonde in front of him was,

"cause I care" he said "we don't know each other sure, but we. . . We're the same, both got big burdens to keep in check, I saw the way you treated them, you're brother and sister, and I needed to know, we're you pushing 'em away cause you didn't wanna hurt 'em or did you really not care about 'em?," naruto waited for a response but when Garaa didn't answer he continued

"I'm an orphan, never knew my parents, don't got any blood relatives of my own, it makes me want- no not want need, I need to protect those I care about, so when I saw you treat them your siblings like that I needed to know the relationship between you, then one day I saw it, you got into a argument with 'em over something and you hit em both, but they got up and followed you,"

Garaa's eyes opened wide as he looked at his siblings who just stared back, "then I saw someone grope your sister, not much sand in the hidden leaf village, so when he got shot outta a sinkhole that wasn't there ten seconds ago I knew you cared too," naruto scratched the back of his head

"what I'm trying to say is, you don't gotta prove you exist, cause people already know, and more importantly ya got people who care, and for what they've been though, I think they deserve a hug and a kiss from their little brother," he said seeing temari and kankuro slowly approaching their brother, Looking at them garaa saw fear, mistrust, and love, love that had made them stick around, then he felt something damp on his face, his siblings cried as the saw the tears streaming down their youngest brother's face,

"I-I*hic* IMSORRRY" he cried out, naruto smiled as the sand siblings hugged each other and choked out apologies,

'Huh, reminds me about her' thought naruto whiping away tears that hadn't formed yet he heard the siblings walking away he knew they'd thank him later, but now they had catching up to do, and he couldn't blame them,

Naruto heard footsteps coming toward him, he tuned his head to see Ino looking at him worriedly "are you okay?" She asked looking relieved(that Garaa was gone) and worried(naruto was bleeding),

"yeah, im okay" he said slowly before he passed out.

THE END_

So how's that buzz goin would you believe that when i started this story the fist time i couldn't think what to do this was about 13k,

Got some more ideas for this story like givin more people devil fruit, and the ''acts'' which are naruto's version of luffy's ''gears'' as you've no luckily figured out i have four planned out so far,

So far you've only seen act 4: Heavy man who is the idea of combining different parts of the body to maximise strength, weight seals to add a little Omph, and Zabuza's sword, basically it's all about POWER, but it's also slow and best at closer ranges,

And people might ask about the ''psychological warfare'' naruto was thinking about, well he figured that if people who knew his moves would be able to counter him better, but new way of fighting and making them believe that you think differently would also mean they'd have to think of new ways to beat you, for example if neji mocked hinata naruto would fly into a rage but as heavy man naruto could pretend he doesn't know her and pay him back later,

As for what makes an act it will be based on some new trick combined with a different body to fight with, except kinda act 2 but more into that next time, i also want to stress while i did think about it the shadow clones wont be used to make different acts by adding their body's to the original naruto, they themselves can use acts but honestly if act 3 tuns out how i think it will right now, then only act 2 would be beneficial to have multiple at once,

Next to awakening, will naruto awaken his devil fruit, maybe, depends what i can come up with, right now all i can think of is him making the environment like his body and controlling it, but im not sure if i like that idea or not so gimme some time,

Is haki in this story? Yes, will naruto learn it? Yes, will he have conqueror's haki? Not sure,

Other people getting devil fruit

Planned

N/A

Possible

Protagonists

Ino-horo-horo no mi i love this devil fruit and i think it would work well it's ino's mind transfer jutsu, though I'll need to look into that

Antagonists

Sasuke-glare-glare fruit, okay combine the copying eye with the ability to see in a 360 degree of vision and to see into peoples brains, and thats just the tip folks, if i let him he could learn how to use tears to make amaturasu wales, or read his opponents minds and steal their jutsu before they use it,

Orochimaru-hebi-hebi no mi model: Yamata No Orochi, yes in canon orochimaru had an eight headed serpent jutsu, but i imagine becoming the creature would be more deadly, in fact was thinking not only would he modify this devil fruit like Cesar clown did but it would also give the user red chakra, eh? eh? By the way i know this isnt in cannon, (or at least i think it isn't i stopped watching one piece a while ago but eh people will tell me if it is,) so it's the first of many fruits i made up (unless it's in canon now)

Also im sure some people are going to say something about the shadow clones not being able to use the bara-bara no mi's powers but to that i say they are clones of him he ate the the fruit and in cannon his clones could channel the nine tails chakra,

Omake 1 The Blooming Prince,

The girls waited with baited breath as their handsome prince was called down to the arena, he wore an open blue vest with a lighter blue flower pattern over his heart, its zipper lazily hanging at the bottom of his shirt, his trousers were salmon coloured, pink leather shoes, and a pair of sunglasses on his forehead, his blonde hair was slicked back, his forehead protector was gone the metal from it being used as a belt buckle for a black belt, he had a book in his left hand, and in his right was a small cup that had black coffee, he raised the glass to his lips parting them slightly to allow the liquid entry to his mouth,

he sipped without a sound, before "Ah," he spoke his voice even yet a sliver of whimsy or amusement slipped through, "the bitterness of this little black beverage delights me to my core," he said, carefully placing both the drink, and his book down. he walked calmly and confidently down to the arena as they his adoring fans silently wished him a safe prayer, until,

"um N-Naruto-S-San?" He smiled turning to the indigo haired heiress

"Yes, Hinata-Chan?" She blushed her face was alighted by the sound of his voice

"um uh g-Good l-luck," She said, he chuckled a musical sound that made her nearly faint,

"my, thank you Hinata-Chan, your kindness truly has no end," he offered her a hand and when she took it he slowly brought her knuckles to his lips, "ma beauté genre" he said before brushing his lips against her knuckles, then he let go of her hand before crossing his arms "cein flur catch" he said as hands sprouted out of hinata's back to catch her and prop her up so she wouldn't fall,

He walked down the stairs and stepped into the arena, there stood his opponent, the smirk ever present on his face, "you came, I'd expect a loo-"

"Uchiha-san I'm glad you enjoy hearing you own voice and all, but it won't take a second to beat you so please don't make everyone listen to you prattle on about nothing" he smiled with his eyes shut,

"begin!" The proctor called,

Sasuke flashed trough a bunch of handsigns, but when he reached tora his hands were forced away from each other when two hands bloomed out of his palms then he felt four arms grab his head pulling him back, four separate arms restrained his feet, and two more sprouted out of his lower back pushing against the ground as his arms collided with the grass more arms bloomed out of the grass and held down his arms, he heard a poof above him, two naruto's were above him one had a blue ball in his hands and the other spun it around as it began spinning the one holding kicked off the other one launching him into Sasuke,

"rasengan" was all it said before forcing the spiralling orb into the Uchiha's face,

As that happened the real naruto was walking back to the stairs, their was no reason to draw this out after all, as the proctor called "WINNER UZUMAKI-SAN" naruto stepped outside the arena ready to enjoy his book.

Omake 2 That Foxy Thieving Weather Witch

Naruko always knew when a storm was coming, in fact she always knew when the weather was about to change, like she could sense it, when she saw her sensei she knew he wasn't going to teach her much if anything at all, and began to take less interest in her genin team as a whole, 'Sakura is book smart, but that won't save her, and Sasuke isn't invincible eventually he's gonna get hurt and I'll have to fight' she thought to herself

It was this mindset that had led to the opportunist making her weapon, it was this mindset that had kept her alive, and it was this mindset that would make her filthy rich, she knew no one would ever bet on her, so under the guise of a civilian from Suna called Namizo she had bet her life savings (over twenty thousand ryo) on herself beating Neji,

She grinned as she was calling to fight ready with her clima-tact to kick all the ass, even if she only had to beat one dick bag, he spouted some crap about fate and she just tuned him out waiting for the proctor to begin the match, and when he did she spun around her weapon creating cool and hot bubble like orbs floating and creating a large cloud above the Hyūga raving about how cool and sexy fate is before she grinned "hey deji!"

He glared at her "yes common whore?"

"THUNDER BOLT TEMPO" She gleefully shouted, then lightning shot out of the clouds directly at him,

The force of the lightning sent him flying right at her she attached all pieces of her weapon together placing the cool rod and the hot rod together in so they resembled an X and swung it at him "Cyclone Tempo" she called still grinning the two rods detached as they flew at Neji the cool and hot air created a massive wind that blew Neji into the other side of the arena into the wall knocking him out,

Naruko posed "Yep I won! Like anyone's surprised" she smiled "would Namizo come and collect his forty billion ryo" a Voice called her eyes had practically changed into money, then she ran into her hiding spot henged into Namizo and collected her winnings.

Oh the things she would do with this money.

Omake 3 The White Hunter

Naruto sat in waves forest contemplating what he'd been told, Zabuza's voice echoed in his head 'when i was a genin i killed all my classmates, why? To prove i was strong' "does injustice like that exist in the world?," he asked himself before considering his own treatment in the hidden leaf, "yeah it does," he sighed removing his head band looking at it, am i serving injustice? If the leaf said to kill i would have too, "thats bullshit, why should i follow what others consider right? Thats it," he said standing up "FROM THIS DAY FORWARD IM NOT GOING TO FOLLOW ANY ORDERS I DONT AGREE WITH, AND I'LL NEVER STOP PURSUING TRUE JUSTICE!" He bellowed,

Then he smelt something, 'is that smoke?' He thought turning to see a small trail of smoke, he began following it until it led him to a door hidden in a tree with the words in it 'those who seek TRUE JUSTICE, rest your hand upon the door and take what's inside'

Naruto did and the door opened inside was a white fruit, a long jitte, and a book, naruto took the book first and opened it,

It turned out it was a marine journal of a man named Smoker, who became fleet admiral after some Akainu guy lost to some pirates, it explained the fruit was something called a devil fruit and a logia type called the Moku-Moku no mi, it could turn its user into smoke, but the fruit lacked many attacks so smoker made use of his jitte that was tipped with a material called sea stone to weaken other devil fruit users,

As Naruto continued reading he found out that his proclamation had made the door appear as smoker closer to his death began fearing that injustice would win, so he contacted a certain clan to seal up his fruit and weapon until someone who could carry on his will appeared,

On the last page of the section on smokers life he wrote, 'I foresaw someone coming to this place years from now, and fining this secret place, for you i got some advice, eat the fruit take the jitte and train your ass into the ground, get some people you can rely on to watch your back and never stop chasing True justice!' As Naruto left the techniques part for later he picked up the fruit and gobbled it up,

timeskip_

From that moment on naruto had done as the book said and trained himself into the ground, taken up smoking, and begun wearing his head band around his arm, though he'd fallen asleep in the forest last night apparently someone had brought him home, he shook his head and put two cigarettes in either side of his mouth and lit them, before breathing out a smoke cloud, he gabbed his jitte before he heard shouting downstairs, "LEAVE MY SON ALONE, take me please" tsunami begged naruto shot down stairs seeing two people holding the woman by her neck,

"let's have so-" one said before naruto's arm was encased in smoke propelling his fist into the first man's face knocking him out

"wha-" the other said trying to draw his sword but naruto smashed it's handle with his jitte, he walked up to the guy grabbing and lifting him by his shirt,

"guys like you piss me off," he said before grabbing the other guy's leg and dragging them both outside, he tossed them away from the path, and flew around them, making the smoke as dense as he could, "stay in there till i get back, and don't think of escaping that smokes so dense even steel couldn't break it,"

He walked back inside to tsunami and inari "you two okay?" He asked

"yeah but zabuza's attcking the bridge," inari said, Naruto didn't move an inch, tsunami smiled at him

"go, we'll be fine" he nodded and walked out of the house before his legs tuned to smoke and he shot toward the bridge, he saw the hunter nin giving sasuke trouble and kakashi fighting Zabuza Naruto aimed his jitte at the hunter nin

"WHITE STRIKE' he shouted as his course changed the hunter nin turned and was stuck in the chest by his attack, he grabbed her and tossed her at zabuza who deftly caught her, naruto walked in front of Kakashi, "Oi scarecrow, I'm taking over here!" He stated

"Naruto-Baka get behi-"

"SHUT IT USELESS!" Naruto shouted, surprising his team,

"Naruto you shouldn't talk to your teammates like that," naruto showed no response he'd heard him,

he aimed his jitte at zabuza, "let's see if you can win now" he said before shooting right to him

Zabuza raised his sword slicing through the blondes shoulder, though only smoke came out before he reformed and hit him in the gut, the strike knocked zabuza down, partially in shock and the blonde had his jitte at the enemy's neck, "finish it boy" zabuza said,

naruto raised his jitte before punching him in the face, knocking zabuza's head down, "consider it finished," he said before pointing at the hunter nin, "haku, take care of him im going kick his ass" he said pointing at Gato, who had planned an epic entrance the blond just ruined, the blonde raised his hand at his mercenaries before spewing smoke out entrapping them all at once,

"wh-" naruto walked around it before knocking gato into the ground with one jitte strike,

"Gato, for all the pain you've caused i sentence you to a beatdown, how do you plead?" He asked the unconscious man, "no answer?, then i judge you guilty as charged, i hope you like pain" smoke shot out of the blonds body and the only thing that could be heard is naruto beating the child sized man into the ground,

fifteen minutes later naruto walked out of the cloud, and over to Zabuza and haku he cloud dispelling as he approached them, "Zabuza Momochi, Haku, you are charged with being missing nin, interfering with my mission, impersonating a member of kiri's hunter nin, and serving Gato, how do you plead?" He asked

"guilty" they both said Making him nod

"then i judge you guilty, your punishment, to make up for the pain you've caused, get all gato's wealth spread it to the villagers, and protect them," he said walking by them "if you cause any more trouble, I'll be back, and you wont escape the white hunter naruto," he said tossing two cigarettes he had in his mouths a bin on the bridge before replacing them,

his teammates them said a buncha crap to him, 'give me/sasuke power' two said

but the only one he paid any attention to was "now naruto we actually have to kill them," kakashi said, naruto tuned to him lighting the ends of his cigarettes and blowing out some air

"If you try, I'll judge you too, now all of you go I'll watch the bridge from here" he said, ignoring anything else they said, he sat down cross legged watching the waves go by,

'Im on my way Smoker, though i bet it's going to get harder from here,' he looked at the armed villagers arriving with weapons, 'My path to true justice has only just begun'

Omake 4 Yoko no Yami.

Naruto stood facing kiba who had mocked him, naruto just looked bored, he smiled at the boy and raised a Cherry pie to his lips before biting it in half "Mmm," he said "the flavour is perfect, the texture is just right, and it's sweetness and bitterness mixes perfectly," he nodded devouring the rest, "no doubt this pie is the best! Now i just need the perfect drink to wash it down with" he said raising a bottle to his lips,

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING?" Kiba shouted as Naruto took a swig

His eyes widened before he spat the drink out "Blegh!, this drink tastes like piss," he said throwing it behind him uncaringly, then he turned to kiba who was glaring at the blonde, "Mmm?, oh sorry i forgot" he raised his hand "Kai" he said as the illusion over him dropped,

His usual wear changed to a opened buttoned orange shirt showing he had become rather muscular, green trousers with black line patterns, a yellow sash around his waist, and black swashbuckler boots with large bronze buckles, his head band was tied to his sash, his hair was a little wilder than normal, "ZEHAHAHA, that's better" he laughed "now then kiba, I'd recommend you forfeit before you get hurt" he said

"like im gonna- aahhhh what the hell" he exclaimed as Naruto's hand had a black swirl pulling kiba closer to him,

"all i needed to hear" he said grabbing the boy by his neck, naruto punched him in his cheek his fist knocking out some of kiba's teeth, the second hit and broke his nose, the third hit and dented his forehead protector then naruto slammed him into the ground, the blonde grinned "zehahaha! Looks like i win" after he said that akamaru jumped at him and tried to bite him but naruto grabbed the dog out of mid air and looked at the dog threateningly "Akamaru, get your mutt outta the ring, we're done here" he said putting the dog down on his paws, when naruto was announced the winner he saw kurenai glare at him as kiba's unconscious body out of the ring, though every one stared strangely att him when he didnt leave the ring, "hmm, i was thinking," he said to the proctor "since that fight was really easy mabye i should fight again"

"that's not how this works Uzumaki-san" he said coughing "if the computer picks your name then you fight," he said wheezing

"you okay? Maybe you shoulda stayed in bed today," naruto asked

"thank you for the concern Uzumaki-san now please return to the waiting area," he said dangerously

naruto waved off his harshness "course, just hoping for a different fight is all," he said cheerfully

"wait" the proctor said "who would you want to fight?," he asked

"Garaa-kun" he said before retuning to the stands,

'Garaa will fight soon, I'll just stop him from killing his opponent and talk then' he thought as he stood and waited eventually garaa and lee fought each other, they both made impressive moves but lee eventually got caught by garaa's sand, before garaa could crush him the sand covered lee was sucked into a black hole that appeared beneath him, naruto jumped into the fighting arena his hands covered with darkness, "Zehahahahaha!, good match Garaa-kun though i think lee's had enough," the red haired sand user glared at naruto before black holes swallowed them both, lee's unconscious body rose out of one, and guy picked him up, before jumping back up to the waiting stands,

In the black hole, as lee had left garaa struggled to move, even though he couldnt see anything to attack, "well brother, ive finally got you where I've wanted you for so long, and now we can talk freely," came the darkness users's voice,

"what do you mean by brother?," garaa asked hoping it would answer why his mother wanted to kill the blonde, more than any one else he had ever encountered,

"you're the container of the one tailed tanuki Shikaku-chan, and I'm the container of the nine tailed Kurama-hime, that and our respective villages treatments of us has made us brothers," the blonde said his voice had absolute reverence, then the darkness cleared showing garaa they were in his dreams,

"NOO IM ASLEEEEP!" He roared seeing the gates that held his mother, who herself was incomplete, though there was a few oddities his dreams had him in a dungeon but on one side it looked more like a palace, the blonde stood in front of what appeared to be a bedroom door,

"not exactly Garaa-kun, ive brought us into the darkness and then into our respective mind-scapes, and i can already see the problem," he said walking over to the cell Garaa's ''mother'' was inside,

"STAY AWAY!" Garaa roared trying to smash him with sand, when nothing happened he looked confused

"Sorry had to make sure you couldn't kill me in here" naruto said walking ast the redhead to his seal, "shoddy work, brother whoever sealed shikaku-chan had no clue what they were doing," he said drawing on it adding and taking different parts, he did that for what felt like hours until "done!, that should help you both," naruto said

"It just needs a little yokai to draw my sisters missing pieces back to her again," a voice spoke, garaa turned to the door to see a woman standing in front of it, she had long red hair with fox ears on the top, nine red bushy fox tails, swished behind her, she had an elegant purple kimono, with a gold sash, her red pupils had slits, she walked past garaa patting him on the head as she walked over to the now finished seal, before placing her hand on it, red chakra surged into the seal, and his mother started glowing red her missing skin started flowing back into her, and she looked whole, then the red haired woman waved her hand and the dungeon and the cell vanished replaced by a white void,

His mother was on her knees naked, her sandlike short hair was blowing making a small stream of sand blow as her hair did, the seal naruto had completed was on her stomach, the red haired woman walked over to her offing her a hand up, "come on Shikaku-nii, let's get you something to wear," the completed shikaku nodded, and wordlessly accepted the hand following the red haired woman inside the room,

After a while the two were invited inside, at the back of the room was a king sized bed that was itself fit for a king, to garaa's left there was a large armoire, and to his right a large wardrobe, in front of him there were two sofas on either side of a table that had four cups on, sitting on one side was the red haired woman, and the other was shikaku, who had on a simple golden sundress and black shoes and a belt, naruto walked past garaa and sat next to the red haired woman, garaa followed hiss lead and sat next to the shikaku,

After a few seconds the red haired woman clapped her hands, "introductions are in order, I'm Kurama, the Kyubii no yoko, this is naruto my. . . What was that word again?" She loudly whispered to the blonde

"friend" he said back she nodded and turned back and smiled

"yes friend, he's my friend," she spoke the word as if it were completely foreign to her, as if both the pronunciation and meaning were beyond her, she smiled (or a vague parody of one) as she said "i made us all some tea drink it and be grateful." She demanded, the blonde spoke next

"sorry about her you two, she's new to this being nice thing, im naruto uzumaki, and while im sorry for what i did i have my reasons for doing so" he said

Eyes were on garaa, "im garaa" he said, before a taking a mouthful of tea, he had no intention of saying anything else, mostly cause he wanted the conversation to go to what the blonde did and his reasons for it, when everyone realised he'd said his piece they turned to the shikaku, she flinched more at kurama than naruto, she tried hiding behind garaa but he moved thinking she was tying to snuggle into him,

"I'm shikaku, and uh im scared, why are you being nice?" She asked a vein on kurama's head grew though she forced a smile

"are you implying im not nice?" Kurama asked making the one tail pull garaa in front of her

"n-no" She said, Kurama growled but remained seated,

"Okay!," the blonde clapped "now that introductions are taken care of, let's get down to brass tacks," garaa and shikaku gave him a confused look kurama just looked annoyed, though he continued with a serious tone of voice, "have you heard of the akatsuki?" He asked garaa nodded

"yes, but only once, they are a mercenary group of high class ninja, my father once hired them for something," he said telling them all he knew,

Naruto nodded "well yes, and no, they aren't actually mercenaries, they are a group that wants to capture and kill us, and there ranks are comprised of S Rank missing ninja, from all major villages, though i heard that a few are from smaller villages, as for the why? That is the million ryo question isn't it, but more importantly they want us dead, and while they aren't trying right now I say we do something about it before they change their minds, to this end i fixed your seal and brought you inside to make a proposition,"

Kurama spoke next, "if our jinjurikis die so do we, so naruto and I trained together and came up with a plan, find our brothers and sisters, give them devil fruit, train in it's use, and take the fight to the akasuki, after that, we will be strong, strong enough to rule whatever remains, naruto has also been working on a seal that once finished upon our jinjuriki's deaths would release us from our imprisonment and never allow us to be sealed again, in the end we all win."

"Of course you aren't interested are you?, because you both are only interested in murdering others," naruto said as kurama nodded

"but we also have a devil fruit for you both to consider," she said snapping her fingers as a orange fruit shaped like two cherry's appeared in her hand "this is the Bomu-Bomu no mi it has the power to make one a Bomb person, it's destructive power alone is off the charts, eating it would also give Garaa a much needed boost to his taijutsu, basically if you eat this fruit and spit on someone,"

Naruto and kurama made a boom motion with their hands, "boom" they said together though one looked annoyed to have done so,

naruto continued the explanation, "let's say you piss on your sand and wrapped it around something, boom, let's say you see someone grinning to much and deck him, big boom, let's say you wanna blow a small village up ignite your whole body and biggest boom, you'll also be immune to explosions, though if you get submerged in water as with all devil Fruits you'll sink like a ten ton boulder and be unable to move-"

"That however is not a problem for you, as we will be able to use our tailed beast cloaks to pull you out of the water if we can grab something, though you'll still be unable to move for about a minute it's better than the alternative," Kurama said, "and before you ask, cause this idiot fell into a lake," she said gesturing to the blonde who just shrugged

"well it's good we know that incase we need to fight on water, though it's still a better option to run to solid ground just in case," he said

"So everything becomes an explosive?" Garaa asked

The blonde nodded, "anything your body produces yes, so no sex either, unless you want to explode inside of her,"

"Anyway enough talking, we leave tonight, if you're in meet us at the gate, if not then no devil Fruit" kurama said snapping her fingers, and once again the world went black, soon light returned to the world, and Garaa looked around but naruto's laughter brought him back to reality

"Zehahahaha! One minute time out over, how's the rage Garaa?" He asked pretending nothing had happened, Garaa just scowled at him before saying

"soon mother will have your blood uzumaki," then he walked away,

————time skip————

Naruto sat waiting in front of the gate waiting for Garaa, he was tossing and catching the Bomu-Bomu no mi, hearing footsteps towards him he turned to see Garaa, naruto held the fruit and stood up, "lets go, there's a nearby town you can flex this at" he said, before tuning to walk outside the gates, and led garaa fifteen miles away from the hidden leaf, then they saw the lights of the town, naruto handed the fruit to Garaa, "flex on brother," garaa nodded and began walking toward the town "Oh!" Naruto exclaimed making garaa look at him "be warned brother the fruits themselves taste like shit," garaa scowled at him before continuing to the town,

When he came to the centre of it he brought the fruit to his mouth and bit into it "*gulp*" then the flavour hit him, he dropped to his hands and knees "did he poison me?" He asked before remembering what the blonde had told him, someone walked over to him,

"hey are you okay?" He asked Garaa looked at him 'even my spit huh?' He thought before he faux spewed noticing his spittle fell on the man shoe and ignited, garaa grinned madly as the man's legs blew off, someone was behind him

"HAHAHAHA!" Garaa laughed standing and spin punching the guy as the fist connected with his cheek garaa's fist exploded, the explosion itself was large enough to take out a small part of the town itself

"stop" someone said garaa looked at the person who spoke he had a ninja forehead protector around his neck garaa just grinned as sand shot out of his gourd and he breathed on it before sending it flying at him the man went through hand signs before spewing out a torrent of fire, garaa's sand broke off into small clumps of sand dodging the attack before encasing the man and exploding, more sand shot out of his gourd and hit the fire, blocking it from hitting garaa, who began madly Laughing as his one tailed cloak activated "HAHAHAHA, LET'S SEE HOW BIG WE CAN MAKE IT"

—————Meanwhile—————

Naruto stood on a cliff watching as explosions rocked the village, he turned hearing footsteps and saw konohana and suna shinobi "hmm? Did suna really send that many shinobi?" Naruto asked

"nope, these are members of the guard that came with the kazekage," said kakashi who dropped from the trees who began eye-smiling "now let's go home."

"Wait," one of the suna shinobi said, naruto was sure it was Garaa's team sensei, "where's garaa?" Naruto gestured at the town behind him as a massive explosion much bigger than anything else he had seen blew apart the town

"woah!, i felt that one from here," he said cheerfully, "hey kakashi, you enjoying the choice seats I got us?" Everyone gave the blond a confused expression, "to garaa exploring the ichibi's power alongside the Bomu-Bomu no mi's, ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed the suna nin's eyes all widened

"th-th-thats GARAA?!" One screamed pointing at the now devastated town,

kakashi's eye narrowed at the blonde, "you said you didn't have any more"

naruto grinned "no I lied that i didn't have anymore, I actually have seven more" kakashi held out his hand

"Sasuke's please" he demanded, naruto just looked confused

"why would i give sasuke's fruit to you?" He asked,

"because I'll give to him," kakashi said

"how? After all it's not like you'll ever see him again" naruto said before darkness appeared and swallowed everyone,

"ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, betcha think ya are safe down there eh sensei? Well you're not, anything swallowed by my darkness is at my mercy, i can ether let it go, leave it in there or crush it to paste, guess which one you get sensei?" Kakashi's head slowly raised out of the darkness, "there, didn't wanna damage my new eye did i?" He asked before raising his hand which shot out a scroll, that naruto caught, then he clenched his fist blood erupted out of kakashi's neck, then naruto grabbed his hair before lifting his dead teacher's head and sealing it inside the scroll, that he then closed and dropped back into the darkness, he saw garaa approaching,

"where to now?" He asked grinning madly

"Zehahaha, taki, to rescue our sister Fu-chan" Garaa nodded

"we will follow you, lead the way Brother" naruto laughed as they walked away, soon it was joined by Garaa's mad laughter.

possibly continued next time in the Grinning Ninja

So just in case I don't continue this i need to explain why the bomb fruit rather than the sand one, honesty at first i was going to because garaa's offensive capability would increase dramatically, until I realised that since garaa could control sand he didn't really need it, though later I would be unsure of that and I decided to re watch grandlinereviews devil fruit encyclopaedia, yeah it reminded me that water could be a sand fruit user killer and seeing how a large amount of people know water jutsu's, not to mention the X2 weakness to fire, yeah I decided to stick with my bomb fruit flavoured guns, also the bomb fruits heated explosions give garaa an entirely new weapon Glass, glass that he could use to trap people and hurt them, also combining his sand powers with bomb powers gives his explosives the ability to manoeuvre around defences,

And as for why garaa's sand armour didn't turn into glass from his explosions it's really simple, the same protection that applies to garaa's clothes applies to the sand, i know reality says it shouldn't but we're discussing a sand ninja's magic bomb powers here, i think reality should get back in it's fucking corner before i whip it,

Another thing i should mention (like i did for the main story) is the devil fruit powers i intend to give people,

So here it is

Naruto-Yami-Yami No Mi undecided(yeah I'm not sure about making quakes, I actually thought about another logia, like the ice fruit or fire or candy not sure, we'll get back to it as the series progresses)

Garaa-Bomu-Bomu No Mi

Han-Neko-Neko No Mi: model leopard(okay han's fighting style is mostly taijutsu based, adding his steam powers makes him a force to be reckoned with, add a carnivorous zoan type, and his enemies will need a grave, and what better zoan than lucci's)

Fu-Peto-Peto No Mi(i like the idea of a beast master here and seeing her abilities convinces me its her, okay so she heals the wounds of others with spider like webs, can communicate with others over a long distance silently, and when her backs against the wall boom collarcloak, not to mention she could use it on her friends to amp themselves up too,)

Yugito nii-Mera-Mera No Mi(so bet your wondering how i came up with what devil fruit to give what person, naruto wiki search for the person, one piece wiki search for an appropriate devil fruit that gives more applicability to their fighting style, and that brings us here, yugito was defeated and killed in the series so we dont have much on her, and when in doubt make like Sabo and steal Ace's power,)

Utakata-Awa-Awa No Mi(okay you know how I originally gave Garaa the bomb fruit cause I wanted him to do more than sand everything? Yeah the bubble user gets bubbles)

Rōshi-undecided-undecided No Mi(it gives one to power to undecide shit)

Killer B-Goro-Goro No Mi(the third person ive decided to give a logia type fruit to, but unlike Yugito who I gave it to because it's easy to combine with what she's got, B earned a logia fruit, if you need to know why it's cause every thing else is superfluous, B with the gum gum fruit would be cool but B with either the Mera Mera or the Goro Goro out does any one,"

And finally our last jinjuriki,

undecided-we'llsee-we'llsee No Mi(has the ability to allow parents to say no without saying no, but in this context it depends on who I pick)

I should also mention The tailed beasts can use their jinjuriki's devil fruit powers too, on a much higher level,

Okay i imagined the nine tails swallowing up the ocean in a black fog, before liberating it into The moon obliterating it in one shot,

Also while re writing this I realised that I said b was the second person to get a logia, this is cause I forgot Naruto, (I've changed it now)

I also forgot my send off

Until next time

OUR HERO

AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Gyahahahaha


	2. He-who-refused-to-let-people-suffer

KuronoDono123: Yeah gets boring when nobody seems to change fruits right buddy?, which makes me glad I decided not to finish either of my Naruto as Luffy stories,

As for the sentence thing, I actually went back to the first chapter and changed that and some other stuff, after this chapter is up I'll update the story with the revised chapter one, thank you for the feedback.

BJJF691: glad you're enjoying it enough to ask for more, hopefully you continue enjoying it.

jh831: well I think it could be argued that water release is more chakra than water, but i looked this up and I found this description on the one piece wiki regarding devil fruit weakness:

"With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new Devil Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water (or "become a hammer," in Japanese parlance).[2] Though the terminology is usually referring to the inability to swim a more accurate definition is that the sea water itself is the weakness as opposed to the actual motion of the body to move in the sea which simply becomes impossible once one has consumed a Devil Fruit. Not touching the water itself however will allow the user to go unaffected even if submerged,-"

In other words the true weakness of a devil Fruit user is in fact sea water, not water itself, unless you ate the Suna-Suna no mi, or the Awa-Awa no mi than yes you'd be weak to any water.

As for the useless part, the user is immune to Any piercing and slashing attacks, and can split his body at will giving them more versatility in the air, and the ability to carry things you shouldn't be able to as long as you hold them securely, like in one piece where buggy caught jinbe and Luffy at marineford,

Not to mention its stupidly powerful defensive capabilities let's say you got you're feet caught by the Amaterasu detach them, your feet will be gone but you will live on, besides a devil fruit itself is only as good as it's user(we've seen this multiple times in one piece but if you want the best example Luffy vs Enel),

And honestly I'm not sure, technically I suppose it is, but I consider a crossover to be at most the worlds or at least the characters, so if had Luffy or buggy here, or mentioned them than yes it's a crossover (in my mind at least) but I don't think it is if I just take the devil fruit.

Now onto the story stuff, and I realised some stuff off camera

So you all remember how in the last chapter I said Ino was going to get the Horo-Horo No Mi? Well i don't think she's the perfect person for it anymore, in fact I thought of Tayuya having it, mostly as I moved toward the timeskip, While I already know how naruto would progress after it Ino isn't as simple as I imagined, in fact the only way I could really see her progressing with the Horo-Horo would be if she became more sadistic,

And I have some interesting ideas in that regard like giving Ino a whip that ate the Hebi-Hebi no mi Model: Anaconda(making her kinda a Mix of Perona, Sadie, and Handcock)

Or an axe and a large animal that protects her body(making her fighting style similar kinda to Kamila from fire emblem)

And then i decided to combine both ideas with her whip being a double bladed axe, but then i realised that if she were in a fight she still couldn't really use astral projection as well as she should, well that and I was taking far too much from my limited knowledge of fire emblem and scrapped it,

Then thoughts went to Tayuya, in the original idea of the story she was going to be sent to the hidden leaf in disguise and naruto would help her switch sides by revealing the true circumstances of Kin's death, (with them having either a strong friendship or with them being lesbian lovers,) she would then switch sides reveal all she knew about Orochimaru, and have her cursemark redone with the Kyubii's chakra instead of Orochimaru's,

But I realised that i wanted the Sound five to be an actual threat, and decided to give em devil fruit,

And thus the decision was made,

Tayuya gets the Horo-Horo No Mi, Ino gets the Moku-Moku No Mi,(both are two of my favourite devil fruit and i feel that both more so complement their own fighting styles more so than the alternatives

But more on that below,

Let's begin

Ino's POV

Ino and naruto stared at the giant Ichibi, before she playfully said "UZUUUUUUUUUUUMAAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIII I WAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAA PLAAAAAAAY,"

Ino was terrified she looked at naruto and seeing him standing there seemingly undeterred by the monstrous creature she latched onto his arm and with her eyes on the beast she asked "y-you c-c-can b-beat that, R-r-right?" She asked terrified, 'oh god we're going to die, i wish I had told Sasuke-Kun how I feel, and tried harder to fix my friendship with Sakura, if only I trained more!' She thought cursing herself for her weakness,

"GYAHAHAHA!" The blonde she was clutching onto laughed and she turned to face him, and she saw him with a brilliant grin on his face, reassuring her as he spoke "I see Ino-san, ya think that sand rat is a problem yeah?," he asked rubbing his chin, "Well i wouldn't need an ounce of my power to blow this creep away!" He declared pointing dramatically at the sand demon, he laughed again

As he did her heart soared, his eyes shined with determination, his reassuring grin, even him laughing at a time like this reassured her, he smiled at her "Now Ino-san, ya might wanna hide a bit while i show this sand chump the power of konohana!"

She nodded blushing as he looked at her, she ran away from the fight and hid behind a tree, she's watched him transform, unseal a massive sword, him channelling some strange red energy, and beat up the massive sand demon, as he fell she walked over to him, though when Garaa attacked she began running toward him she just saw the sand siblings walking away from him

She walked over to him seeing him bleeding and wobbling she asked "are you okay?"

He nodded "yeah, I'm okay" he said slowly before he began falling backwards running over to him she barely caught him before he fell over, thinking about what he had done for her she put his arm onto her shoulder determined to carry her hero back to the town,

"Hn, so the dobe lost? Not surprising," a familiar voice spoke she looked up and smiled as she saw Sasuke,

"hey Sasuke-kun," she said happy to have a helping hand "help me carry naruto would you, we've got a long forest to trek through an I don't even know the way back"

He turned around "when he wakes up tell him I'm not forgiving him for daring to take my match," he said before jumping off

Ino just looked shocked "what just happened?" 'Why did he just jump away?' She looked at the unconscious blonde she was holding onto 'does he care so little for his teammate?,' she asked herself before shaking her head, 'no he's probably gone to get help, after all he couldn't carry us both to the hospital, such a gentleman,' she thought, mentally fawning over the Uchiha,

"Though I bet ill impress him if I carry Naruto, as close to the village I can," I nodded and walked further into the forest, Steeling myself I jumped and landed on a tree branch, 'yes!, even while carrying someone I'm tough enough to jump along trees,' she thought

She jumped through the trees being careful not to drop her saviour while looking for Sasuke and the help he'd get, though after fifteen minutes she got tired, so she found a place to sit and used what Asuma-sensei had taught her about making a signal fire just to alert Sasuke for when he returned,

As she sat she realised she should check her fellow blondes wounds just incase, she began checking him for deadly wounds, though she looked for a while and never found any, even when she blushingly lifted his shirt to see if that kick he had taken caused any permanent damage,

Her blush reddened as she noticed his lean frame, 'his training has been working for him,' she thought "wonder how much Hinata would pay to be in my situation right now," shaking her head she continued lifting up the shirt he had a massive bruise on his upper body But beyond that he looked fine, she pulled his shirt back down before sitting next to him,

After five minutes she felt ready to continue going on, she snuffed out the fire and picked up the still unconscious naruto, before jumping back into the trees,

She jumped through the trees again for fifteen minutes before once again taking a short break, she made another campfire, and once again settled down next to the other blonde,

After a few minutes though she heard someone moving though the trees, she looked up and saw Sakura, who jumped down saying "Sasuke-Kun did you make a fire for us to curl up by? Well I'm- oh its just you Ino-pig,"

Ino smiled at Sakura, 'okay it's not Sasuke but she can still help,' "Yeah Sasuke-kun was already here, he left to get us help,"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "us?, help?" Sakura looked next to Ino and saw the unconscious blonde and her eyes hardened, "oh him, just leave him be, he'll just weigh you down, now which way did Sasuke go?"

"What?" Ino asked, she must've misheard Sakura, no way would she have just left her teammate unconscious and alone,

Sakura shook her head and as if she were talking to a child and asked slowly and clearly "which way did Sasuke-kun go?"

Ino shook her head "Sakura, your teammate is unconscious after fighting a giant monster, All. on. his. own. Take one arm I'll take the other."

Sakura rolled her eyes "just. leave. him." She hissed, "What do you love him now?" She asked crossing her arms,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ino shouted, "YOUR TEAMMATE JUST FOUGHT A MONSTER, IS UNCONSCIOUS, AND NEEDS HELP, AND YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE HIM?"

"Excuse me," a voice said, they turned to see Shino holding onto Tenten who just looked tired, "but would you require assistance?," He asked,

Sakura shook her head and jumped away,

Ino smiled, "yes, i would thank you, you see naruto has passed out and I don't think I could handle if any enemies got to us, would you mind staying with us while, we rest?" She asked

They both shook their heads, Tenten smiled at her and said "give me about fifteen minutes to rest and I'll help you carry him back,"

Shino nodded and they all sat down and took a break, they talked amongst each other secretly glad for the silence to be broken, they hadn't really seen each other in a while (or at all in Ino and Tenten's case), they talked about training and their favourite places to eat and hobbies just to pass the time the topic turned to naruto

Tenten smiled as she said "last I saw of him before now, he came into the family shop brought a ton of knives, and gunpowder, said he'd found some old cannons and wanted to see if they fired, never expected him to seal them up and use them as weapons" she said, that sale had her thanking the blonde, she'd made her quota of weekly sales in one hour,

Shino nodded, "I was wondering where his new arsenal came from, it surprised me when he unsealed that Cannon, it was an impressive move on his part," he said nodding "I do wonder where he got the scroll though,"

The ichibi's words rang through Ino's head, "You due to being a seal master"

She shivered thinking about that creature before noticing Shino and tenten had turned to her, "i think he made them himself," she said turning to the blonde, "there's a seal on his hand after all," she said more to herself, tenten's eyebrow raised

"Really?," She asked before getting up, and walking over to the unconscious blonde, "which hand?" She asked

'I know he pulled that sword out of a hand but which one?' Ino thought before saying "left, I think,"

Tenten took off his left glove and saw a black seal with the word momento on it, "whoa, impressive seal, looks like it has a weapon inside," she said,

Shino looked at her "you understand seals?" He asked

She shook her head, "no but weapon seals and item seals are different kind of seals, not to mention it's similar to the seal In my scroll I use to seal my sword in, but way stronger and newer, I'd say it was added about two months ago," she said,

Ino nodded dumbly, before tenten reached into the blonde coat, "what are you doing?," She asked the giddy weapon mistress in training who grinned,

"Simple, he had a red scroll right?" At her nod tenten said, "and he had a cannon in here, so it's reasonable to think he might have something to help us carry him, got it- or them?" She said confused as she pulled out three separate scrolls The red one He had used against Garaa, a blue one, and a green one, each had a different kanji carved into the wooden ends, the Red one had the kanji for armoury, the Green had the kanji for support, and the Blue had the kanji for alcohol,

She opened the green one and began unrolling it, "Ah soldier pills!" She grinned, unsealing a bottle full of them she popped one into her mouth, "anyone else need one?" She asked shaking the tin they were in slightly, Ino shook her head, but Shino accepted one,

After re-sealing everything, and putting his glove back on Tenten took naruto's right arm, Ino took his left, and Shino stood in front of them, and they jumped through the forest, following Shino the trip took maybe thirty minutes of constant jumping but not having to support naruto's whole weight on her own made all the difference, earlier she took fifteen minutes just to go a half mile, but now they'd traversed the entire forest in thirty,

After they came to the village they waved by to each other as Tenten and Shino had no actual wounds, and only needed rest, while they had offered to help her, Ino had noticed them breathing heavily and sweating quite a bit, besides she could carry him on her own,

She carried the unconscious blonde though town, she noticed the villagers were giving her a lot of odd looks as she carried him to the hospital where she had him admitted, though as she was leaving she head two people talking and one of them said Sasuke's name, so she listened in, "really Uchiha-san did that?" One of them asked,

The other nodded, "talk of the town, course he'd be able to though what with those eyes of his,"

'What are they talking about are they talking about?," Ino asked mentally 'it doesn't sound like how someone would reference a rescue mission,'

The second one spoke again, "the second he gets outta the forest he said he took down the ichibi, single handily"

'What?' Ino thought shocked

"Really He said that?," the first one said, "good job he's on our side right," he mused to himself

But Ino had tuned them out, Sasuke's parting words echoed inside her head, "when he wakes up tell him I'm not forgiving him for daring to take my match,"

And they made sense, he didn't intend to come back for them, he wanted them to leave him there,

Though the two speaking suddenly turned and saw her, the second one said "hey it's Ino-san, Uchiha-san said she'd seen him take down the ichibi,"

The first one looked at her and asked, "really Ino-san?, bet you never felt safer eh?"

She turned to them, "where's Sasuke now?" She asked,

"Hokage tower, telling the council how he beat the one tail," one said,

Ino nodded and ran to the tower, ignoring the receptionist, up into the tower outside the councillors chambers and pushed open the door, the entire council was there listening as Sasuke told them how ''he'' beat the ichibi, "and then I used the new justu Kakashi-sensei taught me to fight Garaa, with it I turned the sand demon to glass and shattered it to tiny pieces,"

"Any proof of this Uchiha-san," her dad asked him, he nodded

"Yes, your daughter watched me do it," he said smirking,

Ino had had enough walking over to him alerting everyone she was here Sasuke turned to her and asked, "you saw me fight the ichibi, right Ino-chan?" The chan part was whispered, an hour ago she'd have believed it was his attempt to make it sound romantic, but now she could tell he didn't want anyone else to hear him say it,

She smiled and raised her hand to touch his cheek, she saw his eye twitch slightly, and slapped him hard, it hurt her more than him but she didn't show it, "Yes I saw you, I watched as you left naruto passed out and me struggling trying to carry him, you egotistical bastard Naruto fought and beat the ichibi all alone, not you."

The council had looked around, while Sasuke paled 'damn, these guys only believed me cause I told them where Ino was, and that she'd vouch for me, and when her dad checked her mind and saw the ichibi he'd have confirmed my story, her dad was clearly worried about checking the entire memory, so he wouldn't have checked it all,' he thought to himself,

Shikaku spoke, "and you have proof of this?" He asked,

She swallowed she didn't want to experience it again but, "only my memories," she said looking at her dad, who stood up offering her his chair, she nodded and sat down,

"Focus on the memories," he said, placing his hand to her temple and it all flashed by, being kidnapped by Garaa, the ichibi's monologue, naruto's smile, the ichibi's defeat at the hands of naruto, Sasuke leaving them both, screaming at Sakura, talking with Tenten and Shino, and overhearing Sasuke's lies,

Then the memories stopped, her dad flinched back as he realised what the ichibi had wanted done, "oh god!" He exclaimed hugging her close, he'd thought that she had gone into hiding with the villagers, when he couldn't find her and Sasuke told him that story he wondered why she was even there, that the ichibi wanted his daughters body, even just the fact the demon had groped his daughter, terrified him,

He collected his thoughts as he wondered what to say, but she beat him to it, "I'm safe, He saved me, Naruto-Kun saved me," she said and he realised that if the blonde had let his treatment get to him, he'd be hugging the ichibi, while thanking him,

"I'm sorry," he said holding her closer, the council didn't say anything, she'd been held by a monster and barely escaped with her life, only to come home and realised someone she trusted tried to use her, they weren't going to criticise her for being human,

No one said anything for the longest time, "daddy, I've got to do something I'll be right back," she said, he nodded and begrudgingly let her go, she ran out of the council chambers onto the roof, running to one side she grabbed the bars and shouted as loud as she could, "SASUKE UCHIHA LIED, THE PERSON WHO SAVED ME FROM THE ICHIBI IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" her legs grew weak as all the stress of today had caught up with her she fell backwards and was caught,

She looked up at the face of the person holding her, it was her teacher Asuma sarutobi, he looked miserable and he forced a smile, "good to see you Ino," he said shakily adding a cigarette to his mouth, "glad you're okay,"

she asked "sensei? Are you okay?" He nodded his head, and shakily put another cigarette into his mouth, ignoring the one that was there,

"Yeah, though I suppose you wouldn't know what with being kidnapped and all," he said trying to strike up his lighter, the second it did a droplet extinguished it, "damn rain," he said tears streaming down his face

Ino normally would've pointed out the lack of a cloud, but she offered him a hug instead, the older and taller Asuma dropped his lighter and held her as he sobbed, she couldn't tell what he was saying, but she rubbed and patted his back, as her mother did when she cried,

———————Naruto's PoV——————

he opened his eyes he had expected the annoying beeping of the heart monitor, but instead of waking up in an uncomfortable bed, he was in a sewer, "what?, where the hell am I?" He asked sitting up he looked around himself, he stood up and said "well whatever happened I'll find out when I climb out of here"

He walking forward, after several twist and turns he came upon a massage cage, "whoa, wonder who'd be down here?," he asked himself, walking up to the cage he shouted "HELLO, IS ANYONE IN THERE?" He asked, and simultaneously both a chuckle and hushed sobs reverberated from inside

"Yes, we are always in, come closer let us get a good look at you," a shifting voice said calmly, Two magenta slitted orbs appeared inside they gleamed with malice and despair,

naruto hesitantly walked toward the bars, beyond them with tears streaming down her pale face was a woman with his face Magenta slitted eyes, red hair, and she was naked, the only thing covering her body was several chains wrapped around her keeping her arms crossed over her chest, and her locked to the floor,

And despite the tears she was smirking "You're here" her voice was distorted as if two people were speaking at the same time, one was the voice that spoke to him earlier it was deep, commanding, condescending, and full of pride, the other was hoarse like she hadn't spoken in years, and it spoke hesitantly as if she herself was unsure of what was happening, and there was a deep sorrow behind it,

Naruto rubbed his head, he'd seen her before but he couldn't place it,

Her smirk grew, "So handsome just like the bastard who trapped us in here, don't you think kushi-chan?" she spoke one tone was gone as if one side of her spoke and the other stayed silent, the tone itself was mocking,

Then she looked at him, a slight bit of hope in her eyes as she asked "d-do you remember me?" He shook his head she looked at him and smiled "W-well I-I'm your m-m-mother," he stepped away from her and her expression fell before she erupted into a fit of sadistic laughter

"stupid bitch I told you he wouldn't believe you, hahahaha," she said in between laughing

Naruto raised his eyebrow and without a word he scanned the cell for anyone else, though he was hesitant to label her crazy perhaps she was, though he decided to probe her for answers before he labelled her, and so he asked "who are you talking to?"

She smirked and the malicious part spoke "Trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

He smiled and said "aww come on Pretty lady, try me,"

her lips curled upwards cruelly, "Pretty lady? My, my, my, what a charmer" she drawled sarcastically "who knew you'd end up like this? Without a father to guide you?,"

Naruto shook his head and grinned as he sat on the floor "hey just speaking my mind, besides it seems like I have you to thank for yesterday miss-"

The chuckle reverberated again this time throughout the whole room "my name? Wonders never cease, If you'd like it how about getting these chains off me?" She asked sweetly

"Sure," he nodded standing up he approached the large prison bars and slipped though them before a hand made of chains forced him back outside in time to miss a massive red claw aiming to take his head, "woah," he said regaining his balance as he saw the two arms clash the smaller one eventually won pushing the red arm back to the chained up woman before wrapping around her arm,

"H-how dare you!" The meeker one growled, "taking advantage of his naivety like that? You monster!"

She huffed before saying "if I have to cleave through your son to get out of here Kushina I will without hesitation, then I'll lay waste to the village my capturer loved so dearly he'd sacrifice his own child's happiness for it, imagine it a dead village all on Mina-chan's conscious,"

Naruto nodded, "so one of you is Kushina? What's the name of the other personality?" He asked politely,

The deeper voiced one groaned "Kushina explain!" "W-why do I h-have too?" The quiet one said back "cause I'm not the idiot that fell for that bastards ploy am I?" she asked hatefully "and do it quickly" she snapped

then she said "you know when the nine tailed fox attacked?" At his nod she continued "well as it turns out it was made of pure chakra, and you can't kill chakra dear, min-"

the other one growled as if daring her to say his name

"I mean the fourth hokage knew the only way to beat it would be inside a human body, as I was restraining it I was accidentally sealed along with it, you see when we were both forced into this seal it merged Me Kushina Uzumaki your mother, and The Nine Tailed Fox into one being, but despite being fused the two of us keep our respective personalities I'm sorry sweetie,"

Naruto nodded 'it kinda makes sense,' he thought before looking at the naked woman in front of him, 'and it's possible that due to the seal backlash she'd get sealed with it especially if they were connected by something,' then he gave the woman a critical eye, 'but possible as it might be she still could be crazy, and I can't know if I can trust her'

but she covered her mouth and said "oh someones trying to wake you, we'll let you go Soc- I mean naruto," she waved to him as he disappeared,

"He doesn't believe us kushi-chan, But isn't he handsome? Maybe you'll get him as a new lover, after all he can't seal us again right?"

The others gasped "What is wrong with yo-"

"We share a body you dim bitch, I can feel how attracted you are to him," the deeper one growled before grinning "wouldn't it be nice to talk to him like I can?, Just imagine talking to your son, whenever you wanted,"

The other defeated asked "what do you want?"

The deeper one chuckled "why ask questions you know the answer to?"

—————The Real World—————

Naruto felt the uncomfortable bed below him, and heard the annoying beep of the monitor, the sun on his eyelids, and he opened his eyes, and adjusted to the brightness "how long was I out?" He asked himself,

"About three hours," a familiar voice said, naruto turned to see Kakashi, standing there, "hello naruto,"

Naruto nodded at him, "Kakashi" before feeling something hit his head,

"It's Kakashi-sensei! Moron" Sakura cried, alerting naruto to her presence, naruto rolled his eyes noticing Sasuke was standing in the corner, the blonde forced himself out of bed and got dressed checking his hand seal before gloving it,

"Yeah well as nice as it was waking up to see the three people I wanted to see the least-," he said checking his scrolls 'seals still there, my stuffs still inside,' he thought walking over to the window opening it wide,

Kakashi said "Naruto you don't want to see us, that I understand we haven't been your best friends exactly but I have something to tell you, the-"

Naruto turned back to him, "shut it murderer, anything you tell me is a lie, Hope I get made chunin, cause if I have to stick around you lying bastards I'll show you the results of my training, this is the last time I intend to see any of you, if I'm not made chunin, I'll tell the old man to make me a civilian" then the blonde jumped out of the window,

He landed on his feet and walked toward the hokage's office, he needed to know now just as he stepped inside the receptionist said, "uzumaki-san, In the council is waiting for you in the meeting chamber,"

Naruto nodded, and walked upstairs, passing by the hokage's office he peered inside, 'huh, Jiji must be waiting for me,' he thought not seeing his adoptive grandfather, he continued up the flight of stairs before entering the council chambers, "yo!" He said as everyone looked at him,

Everyone had a sad expression, and some even had puffy red eyes, 'man no wonder they wanted me, this looks like the time to send in the clowns,' he thought,

"Ahem," one of the advisors started, "good morning uzumaki-san, you're likely wondering why you're here, due to certain events we have called you here because. . . Er danzo, perhaps you could-"

The bandaged man, nodded before saying "we the council have decided that due to the suggestions of the-" he paused, for a second a single tear came out of his eye, before he brushed it away, "hiruzen recommended you and certain other Genin to become chunin, but due to a current problem we are unable to allow most to rank up," he stood firm as he said "however, the shinobi council have the ability to nominate one person the hokage suggested in such a time, and you Naruto-san have been selected, as long as enough of them agree to it the nomination allowed, show of hands who here votes for Naruto Uzumaki's rank Ascension?," he asked,

A woman with red Fang like makeup on the sides if her face, raised her hand, The Hyūga clan head raised his hand, as did A blonde man, a guy who looked like an older Shikamaru, And a brown haired woman wearing a kimono,

The bandaged man nodded, "So Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyūga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Shizuku Kurama, all of you are in favour of Genin Uzumaki-san's ascension to the rank of Chunin?" He asked receiving nods from everyone he said "then Naruto Uzumaki I now pronounce you chu-"

"Stop!" Naruto said, when everyone looked at him he smiled "sorry it's just that I wanted Jiji to get here before I was made a chunin, after all he said when I became one he had something important to tell me"

Everyone's face fell, though the woman in the kimono looked at him, "you weren't informed by you teammates?" She asked when she saw him shaking his head before he could say anything she said "Hiruzen Sarutobi is dead."

Naruto recoiled in shock "What?" He asked

She repeated "naruto-san, the hokage died in battle with Orochimaru, it's why we sent them to get you, we believed it was best to be comforted by your friends,"

The yamanaka looked confused "what? Why send his teammates, they aren't exactly friends," he looked around before asking "did anyone read the report I gave upon team seven's treatment of naruto?"

When the council shook their heads abashedly except for the bandaged man who said "after Yamanaka-San told us it was you who beat the ichibi, and provided a memory recollection as evidence, due to Sasuke Uchiha's lies about defeating the creature by himself we looked into the rest of your team," he rubbed his chin as he said "the results were, not what any kage worthy of the title would've allowed,"

Naruto on the other hand was still in shock, "he's dead?," he asked, then a red aura surrounded him "why? Jiji, grrrrrrrraaaaagh!, I'll kill him, Orochimaru IM GONNA KILL-" then he grabbed his head and dropped to his knees forcing the red aura to dissipate, "no that's not what Jiji would've wanted" he said, making the red aura dissipate,

Danzo looked at him and asked, "are you going to let orochimaru get away with what he's done?"

Naruto looked at him his eyes slitted red, "Fuck no!, I'm just refusing to make a man's death about war, especially one who strived for peace, if I beat orochimaru, it's not going be because he killed Jiji, it's gonna be because he's threatening the leaf, that's what Jiji believed, just wish I knew what he wanted to tell me,"

Danzo nodded and asked, "anyone wish to take their votes back?" No one moved, more than anything the fact he resisted his anger and dispelled the nine tail's power proved to them he deserved their vote and their trust, Danzo nodded, "motion carried, congratulations Uzumaki-san, you're a chunin,"

He handed naruto his new identification card displaying his new rank,

When naruto took it he expected to be dismissed but danzo said, "what hiruzen wanted to tell you, was of your heritage, of your parents," he said handing naruto a picture as he said, "your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, she was a brave and kind woman, she was one of our finest ninja, an unmatched kenjutsu, and funijutsu master, and her chakra chains made her virtually unsurpassed in combat who was a contender for the title of fourth hokage, your father, was Minato Namikaze, the fourth himself," naruto turned the photo over seeing the fourth and the woman who said he was his mother, holding a baby in there arms, naruto stumbled backwards as Danzo said, "the Namikaze estate is yours along with the title of the Uzumaki clan Head, forgive me, i wish hiruzen were here to tell you this too" he said,

Then he turned to the others "does anyone have any business with Namika-"

"Uzumaki," naruto said, everyone turned to him, "it's been my name for this long," he said,

Danzo nodded, "does anyone have any business with Uzumaki-san?"

Hiashi Hyuga raised his hand, before standing up and saying "yes, Uzumaki-san, hello I am The head of the Hyuga clan, I'm Hinata's father and Neji's uncle, I was hoping you'd help me out with something,"

Naruto snapped his fingers, "that's what I forgot!" Eyebrows raised as he grinned "I forgot to kick your ass!" He said jumping striking the man's face, "Bastard!, do you have any idea what they put on Neji?" He asked pulling him up by his collar

Hiashi looked down, though he raised his hand when the others got up to assist him, and they stopped, Naruto hit him again, "what kinda bastard does that shit to his own Flashin nephew?" A kick knocked naruto back, Naruto looked at Kakashi who'd kicked him,

"Now, now, naruto just because you're technically on the council doesn't mean you can attack someone unprovoked," he said eye smiling hand e placed his hand on a kunai and naruto grabbed his knives, both were about to charge the other until someone spoke,

"Uzumaki-san had every right to hit me," Hiashi said, standing back up, "it actually has to do with what I wanted to discuss with uzumaki-san, you are the one who used unprovoked force," he said seriously, "in fact this matter pertains to the Hyūga clan as a whole,"

naruto and Kakashi gave The Hyūga clan head a confused expression before Hiashi dropped to his hands and knees,

"UZUMAKI-SAN" he said, "I need your help," he begged surprising everyone, "when Hinata lost her fight with Neji the clan elders wanted to put the Caged bird seal on her, I need your help!,"

"What!?" He demanded "those bastards, I'll-"

"There's no time Uzumaki-San, they plan to marry her off before I can stop them, they told me they plan to seal her tonight and I've found the one they intend to marry her to, he's a vile disgusting bastard who wouldn't wait for her to be of age before having her, if you agree I can marry her to you, and remove her from the Hyuga clan before they hurt her! Please help her!" The Hyuga clan head begged, naruto looked at him before running out of the chamber,

he jumped through a window grabbing his green scroll unsealing his car parts, and zooming straight toward the Hyūga clan, as he pulled up he reformed into his normal body and stared at the hundred of members they had guarding the place, he kicked open the gate "HINATA-CHAN, IM COMING TO SAVE YOU!" He roared, then clan members approached him threateningly he grinned, not going for his knives as he cracked his knuckles, "whose first?"

One of them jumped to hit him, he leaned down grabbed his ankle and split his foot, and leg at his thigh, before lifting it and holding it holding it like a bat, "Bara-Bara Batto!" He cried swinging his leg knocking that guy away,

another ran to attack him while a guy in front of him was prepared to defend the guy about to attack naruto shot his hand at the defensive guy's arm "Bara-Bara: Seize" he said grabbing the guy and pulling him into the path of the other guys attack then he let go of that guy saying "Bara-Bara: piñata" he said his other hand shot at the guy nabbing his leg and dragging him into the air upside down, then naruto began beating him wildly knocking him out,

The others decided on surrounding the Clow-Nin, so the hundred of them surrounded him, "give up, there is nowhere to run, and no way to defeat all off us," one of them said proudly

"Gyahahaha!" The blonde laughed before facing the one that talked "Don't get cocky ya flashy bastards, if anything ya just made it easier to beat ya in one move," naruto made a ram sign with his fingers "time to show you some real power, Taji-Bushin No jutsu," he said making one hundred shadow clones, surrounding the Hyūga's

The one who had spoken said "please tell me you thing adding numbers makes you capable of defeating us all?" He asked turning to the blonde, who himself had his arms crossed and kicking his legs, "NOW YOU'RE DANCING? YOUR INSANE YOU CANT DEFEAT US YOU TWIT" he was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see some shadow clones had slowly begun to do the dance as well,

"Bara" naruto said his grin growing

"Bara" a shadow clone said, and soon every shadow clone was doing the same dance and slowly were saying "bara. . . . Bara. . . Bara. . Bara. Bara Bara Bara Bara BaraBarabarabarabarabara" soon all that could be heard was the shadow clones words

Then they stopped, a second ticked by before naruto shouted "BARA-BARA TATSUMAKI!" And naruto along with his shadow clones split their bodies into as many pieces as possible and began swirling around the Hyūga clans fighters, and soon it was a full blown tornado of body parts, as the attack showered them with various attacks from all sides, they tried to fight back, but they were too close to each other to use the rotation, and there was too much for even the byakugan to see, they tried fighting but every time they actually hit one two more were made to replace it,

Eventually the blondes insane attacks had overwhelmed the Hyuga horde, after the last one dropped the tornado dispelled in a burst of smoke, and the real naruto emerged from the mass of smoke, he turned back to see the unconscious body's of the Hyūga clan members and said to himself "man the power you can access without even breaking a sweat, Serena-chan was right, the paramecia type is truly frightening in the right hands." He shook his head

"Well no ones stopping me now, time to rescue Hinata-chan," he said, before Charging into the Hyūga family compound, un-aware he'd been followed by Kakashi, who had seen what he'd done and followed him into the compound,

'Damn it naruto, I know the hokage meant a lot to you, but you can't just going around taking your anger out on people, this is why I didn't want to teach you,' he thought,

Naruto ran through the compound surprised that no one else was here defending it, 'they couldn't have had all their guys in one place could they?,' he mentally asked before he stopped, noticing about ten Hyūga clansmen holding down someone else,

"Let go, I have to save Hinata-Sama" he raged and naruto recognised the voice, Neji shouted "I WON'T ALOW YOU TO FORCE THAT SEAL ON ANYONE ELSE! ESPECIALLY NOT HINATA-SAMA" he roared trying to push them off him,

Naruto aimed both his hands at the guys holding Neji's arms down, "Bara-Bara Daburukyanon" he said as his fists hit both guy's heads knocking them out, Neji seized this moment to lift himself up forcing the others to let him go before striking one in her chest, and the other in his neck, but one tried to hit Neji from behind and naruto jump kicked him, and the two pressed their backs together as more Hyūga dropped down, the Hyūga numbers were up to forty eight,

"Thank you for the assistance Naruto-san," Neji said,

"Wait, Hinata-Sama? Naruto-san? What happened to you buddy?," naruto asked jokingly

But Neji shook his head, "I'll tell you later, for now we have bigger problems," he said looking at their opponents, "hypothetically how many could you take on your own?"

Naruto Grinned, "In our current situation about half," he said 'but if Neji weren't here I could use tatsumaki again and beat em all down, but I doubt they would let him go find Hinata-Chan while I stayed to fight him,' he thought

Neji smiled, "funny I myself beat half of them earlier, so co-ordinated strike or-"

Naruto caught what he was going say and said "or standing around like a tasty deer in front of a hungry hunter?"

Neji channeled chakra into his palms as he activated the Byakugan, "I was going to say a defensive tactic, but that works too,"

Naruto cracked his knuckles and said "yeah I have a better idea," he said making a ram hand sign, "Shadow clone jutsu," he shouted making fourteen shadow clones as a defensive barrier around them, before they charged into the enemy, naruto then made another two and one henged into Neji, both clones moved to where the originals were and took their place allowing both to run away, during the confusion,

"Any idea where Hinata-Chan is?" Naruto asked as they ran,

"Yes naruto-san, She is in the sealing chamber, we are actually very close to it," he said breathing heavily,

"you okay?" Naruto asked,

"I've been fighting all day naruto-san, I barely beat forty of them, but then they fought smarter and came at me all at once," he explained, naruto stopped and took out his green scroll and unsealed a pill bottle,

"Here, have a soldier pill," he said handing the tired Hyūga one, which he thankfully accepted, before swallowing it,

"Thank you Naruto-San, the chamber is this way," he said leading them to a chamber with two guards outside, Neji ran in front of them and kicked one into the wall and struck the other in the chest, both fell to the floor, "just in here Naruto-san," he said kicking in the door,

Naruto and him rushed inside to see six old people looking at a top and bra-less Hinata, who had her back to both of them,

Both males rushed over and kicked the crap out of the old people, before Neji walked over to Hinata, "Hinata-Sama, Naruto-san and I are here to save you," he said Hinata turned her head to see both boys smiled at her before she blushed and turned back,

Neji nodded and began to take off his shirt until naruto draped his coat over her, she turned to see him smiling at her and said "don't worry, we'll get you outta here"

"No, you won't." Kakashi said coming out of the shadows, "Naruto, we need to talk," he said,

Both Naruto and Kakashi stared at each other, "Neji, take Hinata-Chan and go, My Sensei would like a word with me," Neji nodded and when Hinata buttoned up naruto's coat, he picked her up bridal style and both looked at naruto silently asking if he was sure, naruto shot them both a reassuring smile patting hinata on her back, slipping a piece of paper he'd cast a genjutsu on into his coat, neji nodded before he sprinted past Kakashi who made no effort to stop them,

Kakashi shook his head, "I know you like to keep your friends safe, but assaulting an entire clan just to do it? Is that really what you had to do?" He asked

Naruto growled, cracking his knuckles, "a man I once respected said Those who abandon a mission are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum, I took it to heart even if he didn't"

Kakashi sighed, "I know I betrayed your trust by not teaching you, I know I took advantage of you and Sakura, and I know I put you both in harms way due to not taking time out of my day to teach you, but I never abandoned either of you,"

"Bullshit, you abandoned us the second we passed your teamwork test, besides let's not pretend that's what this is about murderer" he said unsealing a bottle of wine, that he ripped the cork out and began drinking it,

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed, "Naruto you know why I did what I had to do, They couldn't be trusted I had no choice!"

Naruto swallowed the liquid in his mouth, his eyes turned red and slitted and his whiskers got wilder, "you had a choice! You could've believed me when I told you they weren't our enemies,"

Kakashi raised his headband showing his sharengan eye, "I can't spare Enemy ninja on the word of a genin, and a dead last genin at that,"

"so you murdered an innocent woman and a defenceless man seconds after he handed you his sword?," asked Naruto as he draw his knives with his left hand, as he threw the bottle at Kakashi he split it and shot it through Kakashi's blindspot, it hid behind his teacher who had dodged the bottle, as Naruto hid his lack of a hand behind his back,

"Calling Zabuza Momochi a defenceless man shows you have no idea what i meant when I called him an A Ranked missing Ninja, and that so called innocent woman was guilty of impersonating a hunter nin a crime punishable by death," he stated not liking where this was going,

"So your implying they should've stayed in the Bloody mist? That he should have slaughtered others in it's name and that she should have died?" Naruto asked his fingers grasping the handles of his knives ready to draw them at a seconds notice

"Even now you're blind, come on Naruto you just happen to come across our enemy as your training? Then the two of you tell each other you life stories and over a period of time fall in love, Haven't you once considered that meeting her wasn't an accident, that all along she was trying to seduce you?" Kakashi asked

"You bastard!" Naruto growled before lunging at Kakashi, "don't you fucking dare talk about her like that" he roared aiming his hand at Kakashi who tried to block until he heard something behind him he moved right to dodge but his side was cut by naruto's left hand, "Bara-Bara Senbei!, Daburukyanon," naruto said splitting at his waist and sending his legs cartwheeling at kakashi who then focused on naruto's arms not realising the blonde had launched his head into kakashi's sharingan's blind spot who blocked the bladed shoes aiming for his shoulder, as both of the blondes fists aimed at his sides, Kakashi was about to dodge but naruto's head hit him from behind distracting him long enough for naruto's bladed shoe to pierce kakashi's shoulder before he poofed in a cloud of smoke,

Naruto reattached his limbs, turning to face Kakashi who leaned against the wall, "didn't expect you to use actual strategy Naruto," he said, reaching for a Kunai that had an explosive tag tied to it,

Naruto grinned as kakashi tossed the kunai, "No, you didn't" before Kakashi could even react the wall behind him exploded, naruto sheathed his knives before he ran forward grabbing kakashi's kunai and ran past him before tossed it into his leg as it exploded, Naruto grinned seeing neji and hinata as she resealed his last cannon, "glad you got my message, Hinata-chan, Neji-san let's bolt before he gets up in like two seconds," neji nodded picking hinata up again before following naruto back to the council chambers,

Upon opening the doors they saw everyone plus Ino, Shikamaru, Ayame, Anko, Iruka, and "Teresa-chan?," the blonde asked, "why are you here?" He asked scratching the back of his head,

——————Council Chambers (after Naruto left)—————

Naruto ran out of the council's chamber leaving everyone worried but danzo spoke "it occurs to me, does any one here know anything about Uzumaki-san?, i checked his file but it had only his school work and mission forms, nothing about friends, alternative means of employ, or anything about him being capable of what we witnessed during the chunin exams, let alone being capable of defeating the ichibi,"

They looked around and the Kurama clan head Shizuku spoke, "indeed, it was originally presumed that Naruto-san had been taught by Kakashi-san, but Inoichi-san's tests proved that mere speculation," she said taking a sip of her tea, "yet he is clearly powerful, so someone had to have instructed him" 'maybe Naruto-san is strong enough to assist me,' she thought,

Then an Anbu with pink hair and A cat mask walked out the wall, "during the chunin exam finals naruto-san spoke to Anko, he specifically refered to her as Anko-Hime-Sensei, as for freinds he spoke to Shikamaru-san, Hinata-san, Ino-san, and it is a well known fact that Iruka often kept his eyes on the young Ninja during his education, even treating him to his favourite ramen at the Ichiraku ramen stand a place Naruto is known to frequently visit, and while it may be a rumour i once heard villagers one tried to run the Ichirakus out of town only for them to be assaulted by someone fitting naruto's description who shouted and I quote, ''don't touch Teuchi'Ji's and Ayame'nii's stand!''"

Shikaku nodded, "yeah, rumours" he said, it was a well known fact that naruto actually beat them up, but no one cared, to everyone here they'd made his life hell, no one was arresting the blonde for protecting people cared about, "anyway, Anbu-san could you go get everyone but hinata, after all if we don't know who taught him then we have incomplete records, it's better to nip that in the bud now rather than if he makes jonin, oh and his team too, we'd better tell them they aren't a team anymore," he said

She nodded before phasing back into the wall

Fifteen minutes later everyone requested had walked in,

Danzo nodded and asked, "now could everyone not on team seven step over here?" They did as he asked and he nodded, "now then, what do you all know about Naruto Uzumaki?"

Iruka grimaced "is he okay?, wait why is Anko-san here?" She chuckled before saying

"He asked me for help training during the finals cause Kakashi was on the rud or something, and now he said I'm one of the best teachers he ever had," she smiled remembering the training(hell) she'd put him through, "honestly i was thinking about continuing to teach him, when i have time of course,"

Iruka shivered "you two together?, now theres a scary thought,"

She glomped him and asked, "What Iruka afraid your favourite student might get hurt? Or are you worried about me?," she asked nuzzling into his neck, "thats so sweet" she said forcing the chunin to blush,

Danzo looked at Anko and asked "what exactly did you teach Uzumaki-san?"

She smiled sweetly and said "Endurance," As she remembered a five minute spar with him that ended by her kicking him off a cliff into a pit of mostly Non-poisonous snakes, "How to hunt for enemy ninja" she said remembering how she had him tracking a lion, "some genjutsu" she said flashing back to him reading genjutsu books while she wacked him with a stick saying 'learn faster' as he read the books, "how to dispel them" after she had cast some the worse ones she could think of on him and ate popcorn, "how to escape deadly situations" she said wondering exactly how he got out of Kurenai's bathroom before she noticed him, especially when she'd stolen both their clothes and told Kurenai she'd ran her a warm soothing bath, "man I can't believe that he was the dead last, I mean I put him though hell and he never once complained, not to mention he seemed pretty well trained when I started teaching him,"

Her words made things clear, naruto had been training with someone else before Anko, danzo nodded trying not to think about what Anko could have possibly done to the blonde, as he asked the others if they knew anything

Ino spoke next "well I've known naruto since we were little kids, but I guess we only really became friends recently,"

Shikamaru yawned "same, except i was friends with him, but i don't know much about him," he said,

Ayame crossed her arms as she asked, "i know a little too much what exactly do you want to know?"

"Do you know who taught him how to fight?" One of the advisers asked

She put a finger to her lips, "hmm, he said it was someone called Kakashi,"

Inoichi shook his head, "I'm afraid Kakashi didn't teach him anything, trust me i was in his mind" he said shocking the waitress,

Danzo sighed, "so no one knows who has been training him?" When they all shook their heads "Does he know anyone else?, perhaps they might know"

Ino nodded "well, im not sure if it's helpful but Naruto referred to two people when i asked him who he gave the Chan suffix to, he said Teresa-chan, and a Serena-chan,"

Anko turned to her and asked "the Sisters who run the Slurred Shanty?, makes sense he apparently works there sometimes, it's also where he asked me for training," when she looked around she noticed everyone staring at her "what?"

Tsume looked confused "he works part time in a bar?," Anko nodded,

Danzo summoned the Anbu member from before "Hiya Yu-chan," anko said,

"Anko-chan," she nodded back,

"Neko-san," danzo said "please fetch The Sisters who own the slurred shanty"

Yugao nodded and faded back into the wall,

She jumped around the hidden leaf trying to find a bar called the slurred shanty, eventually she came to a bar near Naruto's home that looked like an actual ship, the sail on the mast had the Slurred Shanty written on it, the door was massive, it was made for someone much taller than her and it had a sign that read our bartender tonight is Teresa,

She pushed open the door and stepped inside, it was a nice place the wood and the lighting made the bar look comfortable, like a nice place to drink after your stressful day, inside was two people, one was covered by a coat similar to naruto's Laying on a table, the other was an old man in a tux, he was arranging the bottles, the glasses and mugs, and making sure everything was clean, he turned to face her and smiled,

"Hello miss, and welcome to the Slurred Shanty, what would you like to drink?" He asked politely,

"I'm here to ask if Teresa would mind coming to chat with the Council about Naruto Uzumaki," she stated though she made a note to come back here off duty,

The old man pointed to the coat covered person, before tuning back to his work, she walked over to the coat covered lump and said "Excuse me Teresa?, the Council would like a word with you"

"Mmm? They wanna talk? About what?" She asked not actually moving

"Naruto-" Yugao said as the coat coved lady shot up like a bullet,

"Oi Richie, I'll take a whisky and two o'the lads favourites" she said standing up, Richie nodded taking out two bottles of wine, and a large mug with the words Sexy Boss on it, and poured some whisky inside filling it, she bent over and sipped some out of it, she grabbed the two bottle in between her fingers and the mug with her left hand she turned back to yugao and said "lead the way gorgeous"

yugao nodded and as she turned away she asked, "You're staring at my ass aren't you?"

"Yep" Teresa said popping the 'p' as she did "but to be fair, it is a lovely behind,"

Yugao led the woman back to the Council chambers, she pushed open the door and said "here she is" before fading back into the wall, and in stepped a Woman who easily dwarfed everyone in the room, Teresa stood at nine feet tall, she had pale white skin, long sky blue hair that flowed freely down her back, and Jade eyes,

She wore a white shirt that had a bronze chain leading out of her breast pocket to her waist it clipped onto her trousers , and her shirt had the top three buttons in done showing the top of her impressively sizeable Cleavage(due to her immense size in comparison to a normal sized person, makes her bust hard to judge), and black trousers, she had brown boots, and had a blue coat she wore similarly to how naruto did, she also had a red tie, she lazily leaned against the wall before sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall she lifted her mug to her mouth and took a swig of it's contents, after swallowing her drink she asked "so, I'm here to talk about Naruto-Kun, Yeah?" Her voice was Jovial and her form was relaxed yet she unconsciously radiated power making everyone in the room that could feel it on edge,

Tsume seeing that everyone else seemed afraid of this woman said, "Yeah, did you teach him how to fight?" Teresa looked at her and she smiled

"Heya gorgeous," she said, moving faster than anyone could even follow she was bending over the table to face Tsume, "I'm sorry if this is a personal question, but are you happy with your life?" The gigantic woman asked sincerely

Tsume was about to rebut her concern when she thought to herself, 'am I happy with my life?' She asked mentally 'I'm Thirty-seven years old, I'm the mother of two kids, an incredibly powerful Ninja, and I'm a widow, yet despite all that I'm still attractive, and more importantly i still have needs, i should be getting myself back on the dating horse, yet instead I'm here wasting my time with stuff anyone could do, when was the last time I even went out?' she sighed

Teresa nodded, "I see," she said enigmatically "from that sigh alone i can tell you haven't really thought about it have you, and now that you have you wished you'd have something better to do on Friday nights right?"

Tsume looked away from the perceptive pervert and said "something like that, i kinda wish i wasn't in the house as much," she said honestly

The larger woman grinned "how'd you like a part time job? Ive got a Sexy Bunny outfit you'd look fantastic in, especially with those hips,"

"Uh what?" Tsume asked not being used to a perverts questions, "I'm sure someone younger would look better in that"

Teresa smiled as she shook her head, "not at all, in fact it's not youth that makes one in a bunny outfit sexy it's confidence, and you have confidence in spades, why if you were to wear it and see yourself i'd have no doubts you'd understand," the blue haired pervert reached behind her and pulled a Bunny outfit from behind her on a clothes hanger and handed it to Tsume, "here," she said "wear it yourself, and you will understand," Tsume nodded

"Not to interrupt this riveting conversation, but Teresa you still havent told us if you taught Naruto-san or not," Hiashi said,

"Oh, yeah i taught him some stuff i guess," she said crossing her arms, "well me and my sister, he came back from a place called wave, crying that he'd fallen for this lady called Haku, and that he'd promised her to bring her here to the leaf, before that bastard teacher of his killed her and her father figure, sobbed that he was too weak, begged us to train him," she raised her mug to her mouth and drank a large amount of it's contents in one swig, "we couldn't say no to that face, especially not with that sad look on it,"

Inoichi leaned on his hands "how long exactly have you known Naruto?," he asked "and has he asked you to train him before?"

She shook her head, "no to the second question, he felt like it'd be asking too much of us, and since he was four,"

"I'm sorry i must have misheard you, what age did you meet him at again?" one of the advisers asked,

"Four" she said,

He nodded, "right, you're sure?" He asked

"Trust me I'd not forget that night long as i live," she said honestly,

"And how did you meet him?" Shizuku asked calmly, making Teresa turn to her,

"Hello miss graceful," she said smiling at Shizuku, "listen, i don't wanna get personal and all but, are you okay?, cause you're tenser than my bra and trust me, they don't make bra's big enough for my fun-bags," she said winking,

"Hmm?" Shizuku said, before she realised what she'd been asked, "oh, just some problems with my daughter, teenagers and all that I'm sure you understand," she said as she tried laughing it off, 'Oh Yakumo, if only I had someone powerful enough to help me, i know it seems heartless and i may never forgive myself but you're dangerous, i had no choice, wait she might help me, she's obviously perverse, perhaps if i gave her a little incentive she might help Yakumo, not to mention she's easy on the eyes, maybe this giantess might be up for a gracious reward, YoShiShiShi,' she mentally giggled to herself before looking directly into the giant woman's eyes and saying, "Actually, i could use a little help with something later on, if you'd be willing to help?" She said seductively

"Of course, swing by the pub later and I'll see what i can do,"the blue haired woman grinned

Sakura seeing the break in between the conversation looked at the giant woman and asked "do you know how he's able to split his body?" Shikamaru who knew turned to the pink haired girl, wondering why she wanted to know,

But everyone else turned to Teresa, who without looking at Sakura(mostly cause she was imagining Tsume in the bunny outfit) said "yeah, he ate the Bara-Bara No Mi I gave him, it's a paramecia type that makes whoever eats it into a splitting human"

Danzo's eyebrow raised, his interest piqued he asked "do you have more?"

She shook her head "sorry theres only one Bara-Bara No Mi, wait did you mean do i have more devil fruit?" She asked curiously, He nodded and she said "yeah, i got more"

"Give me one," Sasuke demanded making the woman turn to him

"What kinda presumptuous bastard dares to demand Me?" She asked looking at sasuke, as she saw him something seemed to click in her head, in an instant she was standing towering above the uchiha rubbing her chin, then she bent down to his level "black eyes, raven hair, obvious compensation, ego the size of my love for the laides," she mumbled to herself, then she saw Sakura, "you asked if i knew how he split his body didn't ya?" She nodded and Teresa muttered to herself "pink hair, lack of training, green eyes, shrill voice, no tits,"

She stood up right and asked "are you Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked, when they nodded Teresa smiled, before her gigantic hands grabbed them by their necks, "Get the fuck out of here before i skin you both alive and dip you in a vat of salt and vinegar," She roared tossing them both out a window, "fuckin bastards, now i need a drink," A hand appeared out of her shadow, handing her a bottle of whisky, she grinned "thanks sis" she said ripping the top off with her teeth, she spat it out before she chugging the entire bottle,

Ino looked at her 'so this is where he learned his drinking manners from,' then she shook her head, "excuse me," She said, making Teresa look at her, and suddenly Ino felt very small, "um, hi I'm Ino, i was wondering what kind of devil fruit you had left?" She asked, 'wait why did I ask that?' She asked mentally, her intended question was how she and naruto met, but something compelled her to ask about the devil fruit,

Teresa lowered the bottle, "hmm, i got the Petto-Petto No Mi, the Hito-Hito, Kilo-Kilo, Ushi-Ushi Model: hippo, Bane-Bane, and the Moku-Moku, want one?" She asked leaning over to Ino as she did to Sakura and Sasuke earlier

Ino raised her eyebrow "what you'd just give it to me?" She asked

"Why wouldn't I?, ya see it's my dream ta see what these fruit can do and jot it down for future generations, so I collect 'em to give 'em to people i think can push their power to the max," 'and considering i know you feel like your extremely weak right now i could mould you into an effective user of the Moku-Moku No Mi, especially seeing how strong Naruto became after sis and i trained him to be better suited for The Bara-Bara No Mi.' she thought, "how about ya think it over and come talk ta me if ya wanna eat it"

Ino nodded, "thank you" she said, trying to back herself away from the giant woman who could hurt her,

Then naruto walked in, and he looked around and saw her "Teresa-chan?, why are you here?" She smiled

"Oh they wanted to ask me about your trai- Naruto who's that?," She asked looking at Hinata

"That's hinata-chan, why do you want to know?" He asked

she leaned over to study her, 'hmm, she's a good match for a devil fruit, like the kilo-kilo, but her temperament might not be the best, and this boy would be a good match for a zoan type, hmm possibly not a carnivorous one though,' "just wondering why she's wearing your coat,"

Everyone stared at him, naruto noticed that Ino's gaze was very intense, and explained what had happened,

To say everyone was stunned, "y-your saying you beat them all?" Tsume asked,

Teresa just grinned "yeah, thats the power of a devil fruit after all, in the wrong hands its crap but in the right hands you have a guy beating a hundred whatever clan people," then she turned to Ino "just think about that while your thinking it over"

Ino nodded, 'woah, he actually did that?, maybe i should get that fruit, after all i can't get any weaker'

"What do you mean think it over?" Naruto asked Teresa who stood up and looked at Hinata,

"Come on sweetie, I've got something that'll fit better, and it'll be handy for you for when your Dad and Naruto-kun decide where you'll live from now on" she said taking the girl out of the room,

Naruto turned to Ino who said "She wants to give me a devil fruit,"

Naruto was shocked "really, Huh wonder which one?"

Ino had her hands on her hips, "Explain! What are these devil fruits anyway?,"

Naruto nodded Taking in a deep breath before saying "Right, well for first I'm going to have to explain the three types of Devil Fruit, My Bara-Bara No Mi, and Teresa-chan's Kage-Kage No Mi are both devil Fruit of the Paramecia type, These effect the body but in certain situations could be rendered useless, these are more suited to a creative mind, and people who aren't afraid to make fools out of Themselves as certain powers could be seen as quite ridiculous" he said making sure everyone was following what he was saying,

As he saw people waiting for him to go on he continued "Then there's the Zoan type which gives the eater the ability to transform into an animal, they are more effective for Brawlers as the animals raw strength combine with the users body, they also get three different forms, regular, hybrid, and full animal,"

"and finally the rarest and most sought after of all devil fruit is the Logia type, this type allows it's user to conjure, manipulate, and become an element making it's eaters nearly impossible to kill, unfortunately thats all i know," he said exhaling,

Ino's eyes were widened "Woah, and she wants me to have one?," naruto nodded

Hiashi spoke, "devil fruit aside Uzumaki-san, thank you for saving my daughter, and now i must ask of you, would you allow her to stay with you while i clean up the state that is our clan?," he asked

"Eh why not?" Naruto said, then the door opened a blushing Hinata wearing a sexy Maids outfit making Naruto blush,

Teresa grinned "See Hinata? I told ya he'd like it, Fehhohohoho!" Before tossing Naruto his coat,

Ino pouted, seeing how naruto looked at Hinata, 'damn it, and he's going to be living with her?, how's he going to- wait why am i mad? She's liked him longer than i have, i should be happy for her' Ino thought, 'wait i like him?' She mentally asked, in her minds eye she envisioned Naruto's grinning face and blushed despite her reasoning she was still envious of Hinata,

Ayame had similar thoughts, 'Gahhh, now i have to compete with a heiress, god damn it naruto, won't you look at me the way you do at her?' Ayame asked mentally, as she resisted to rip her hair out, 'no, I'm the one who helped him when the villagers tried to hurt him!, I'm the one that comforted him when he failed!, I'm his big sister and if anyone deserves to be his wife it's me!'

Then Teresa's shadow patted her leg, "huh? oh right, yeah I'll tell him," she said turning to Naruto, "Sis said you can take leave tonight to watch over your friend as long as you come in tomorrow," she said lazily, before handing him a bottle of wine, "So seeing how naruto's clan has been revealed does that mean he has to have multiple wives?" Teresa asked

"Yes, i suppose he will," Danzo said, making three girls blush, "now though we have much more business to conclude today, Neko-san, please escort everyone home,"

Neko appeared out of the wall and nodded, she took Naruto and Hinata to naruto's apartment first, and then left Leaving Naruto and Hinata alone, naruto unlocked and opened the door, "after you Hinata-chan," he said jokingly, as he bowed in a grandiose manner, mostly as a way to hide his nervousness, 'it's the first time ive had anyone over, hopefully the place is clean enough,' he thought as she entered thanking him,

As she walked inside his humble abode, she looked around, naruto's apartment was small but it would comfortably fit them both, he had a small kitchen that would only fit one of them, at the end of it was a metal door bolted onto the wall, it had a sign on it that read 'caution! explosive contents inside'

His living room was less cramped but everything was pushed to the wall, it seemed like he had tried to make way for a large sealing circle drawn onto the floor, their was also a smashed wine rack in one of the corners, "so uh just take a seat anywhere." he said trying to sound relaxed, but she could tell he was just as nervous as she was, which somewhat put her at ease,

She nodded and smiled, "Th-thank you, N-n-naruto-kun." She said as she sat on the sofa

naruto turned to her and said "so we're living together for now huh?,"

she nodded, "y-y-yes Naruto-k-kun, um s-so w-w-what n-n-now?"

"I don't know" he said scratching the back of his head, then he looked at her "are you okay?," he asked

"N-no," she said, as tears welled up in her eyes "naruto i lost everything, my home, my family, and i don't want to be a burden on you but it looks like i might have too," she said trying as hard as she could not to cry,

"Hinata-chan, you aren't a burden, and you haven't lost everything, you still have Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, and me, if you want to work I can ask Teresa if you can work at the bar until you have enough money, and you me and Teresa-chan will go to your clan and reclaim your stuff, and let's not forget Neji-san and your dad aren't going to ignore you just cause he wanted to keep you safe," Naruto said, rubbing her back,

She wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed as the weight of today had caught up with her, eventually she passed out, and Naruto carried her to his bed, covering her over, he made a Shadow clone sit outside the bedroom incase she woke up,

Naruto on the other hand, had to finish his seal of expulsion for Anko's curse mark, he promised both laides that he'd help and he had every intention of keeping both promises, besides he no longer needed a bucket if he wasn't staying here any longer,

Though he had made plans to burn the rug,

He had worked throughout the night and eventually morning came, he prepared hinata some breakfast and jumped into the shower,

After she woke up an ate, she found some funeral clothes that Teresa had left for her, it was a three piece suit, a simple black dress and jacket, and a white shirt, she'd also put on some black dress shoes, Teresa had also given her some lavender coloured underwear that fit perfectly, and though naruto assured her that Teresa only groped consensually it still unnerved her, especially with Naruto's comment that ''she just knows stuff''

Naruto himself had abandoned his clown clothes, and wore a simple black suit, with a white shirt, and black dress shoes, his long blonde hair was slicked back and tied in a ponytail, he also had solid black sunglasses he'd refused to take off, though his smile was ever present, even as he escorted her to the funeral,

Hinata and Naruto had split up when she told him she wanted to stand with her dad, something naruto was glad of cause right now he needed to be somewhere else, and after a few seconds of searching the crowd he'd found the person he wanted to stand by,

Konohamaru was Sobbing, as the rest of the Sarutobi clan tried to keep straight faces themselves, even in his Sobbing state he'd told his family his left side was reserved for one person, his boss, Naruto Uzumaki, after ten seconds of Sobbing, Konofelt felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw naruto smiling at him, "hey kono," he said,

konohamaru latched onto the blonde sobbing into his waist, as Naruto just patted his back, 'wish i knew what to say' naruto thought, honesty he tried thinking what he wanted to hear, but after a few seconds Naruto just figured that patting his back, and showing support was best,

Naruto looked up, and he saw the dark cloudy sky that showed no signs of slowing or stopping 'its as if the heavens themselves are crying,' then he looked around, 'wonder how many others thought that too?'

Naruto stood by his friend as he sobbed patting his back as he did, they stood there for hours even as most others left, eventually they were among the last there,

Naruto felt some eyes on him, he spun his head around to see three laides looking at him, Hinata, Ino, And Anko, stared at the blonde, who grinned at them,

Naruto crouched to Konohamaru's level and said, "Listen Kono, i gotta go help a friend, take Hinata-chan and Ino-san to the bar Okay? Ill be by shortly" he said, his young friend nodded, before taking both girls by the hand and walking toward the Slurred Shanty, Naruto looked at Anko and smiled,

He offed her his hand and she took it, before he led her to his apartment, they entered and she saw the seal on the floor, "so uh, how undressed do i need to be?" She asked tentatively, her snake mistress persona vanishing as she felt comfortable enough with him to drop it,

"Honestly as much as you're comfortable, but the most important thing is your shoulder" he said as he turned away from her to hide his blush, "if you want we could wait until you go home and get the things you wanted to wear" he said trying not to focus on her body,

She chuckled slipping back into her mask for a second as she said "aww Naru-chan didn't you have a girl home last night, and now you want me to undress? I guess Teresa-chan is rubbing off on you," she said as she removed her coat and said "in all seriousness Naruto, i've had this thing on my shoulder for ten long years, honestly i mind you seeing my knickers a hell of a lot more than i like the idea of that bastard being able to control me again," she said as she removed her mesh outfit, she stood wearing nothing more than a simple black bra and underwear,

Naruto nodded and took off his jacket, then he rolled up his sleeves and penned the top button of his shirt, "right, well lay on the seal and ill start," he said unsealing some ink, he looked at the seal on her shoulder and pressed his finger to the ink jar,

as Anko watched him work she noticed he kept his focus better than she would've, though she didn't notice the finger he was using to draw on her seal was glowing red, after he covered most of the left side of her body in ink he nodded, "you will begin feeling incredibly nauseous, when that feeling comes I recommend vomiting" he said flashing though various hand seals, as he did the seal underneath her began crawling up her body until it wrapped around her seal, "Tenko Arts: Expulsion Seal" He said as his hand glowed blue, then he Pressed his palm into her seal, then when it touched the seal his chakra entered her seal and it fizzled out,

He stepped back as Anko shot upward she keeled over and retched, A black liquid ejected from her mouth along with a blue hue, then she lost her breakfast in the process, he simply stood there and rubbed her back as she continued throwing up,

After ten minutes she stopped, "so thats why you told me to skip breakfast," she asked, then she turned to look at her shoulder, grinning at the lack of the literal black mark on her body was gone,

She smiled "it's gone!" She exclaimed loudly, then she reached her hand up and pinched her neck, "ow" She said as the slight pain hit her, she jumped up and cheered "FUCK YEAH IM FINNALY FREE OF THAT EVIL BASTARD!" Then she turned to her blond friend, ignoring the pain in her stomach as she thought of how to thank him, she grinned as her eyes began twinkling mischievously, Naruto-kun, could i get a glass of water?" She asked, he nodded and pointed to the kitchen, she walked past her clothes and rinsed out her mouth,

As she walked back inside she smiled as she asked "what's that on your lips?," naruto tried to check before she pressed her lips to his, after three seconds she removed her lips and grinned "huh, how'd my lips get here?, thanks Naruto-kun I'll see you at the pub, especially if drunk you has wandering hands" she said dressing as soon as she turned around, mostly to hide her blush, 'gah! stop blushing, what does it matter that he's the first person I've ever kissed?!, i shouldn't be blushing!" She mentally chastised herself, she schooled her expression and waved to him, "see ya, Na. Ru. Kun." she said as she left his apartment,

Naruto sighed and leaned against the wall, 'Anko why did you kiss me? Were you just thanking me? Or is it something more?' Naruto shook his head, tying to forget the soft lips that had been pressed gently to his, as the sweet flavour pierced his thoughts He shook his head trying to clear it, "i should get to the Pub", he said rolling down his sleeves, and putting on his jacket, he straightened his clothes before he snapped his fingers, he pulled a tissue out of his pocket and drew a quick seal on it, he pressed it into the stain on his floor and grinned as it was sucked into the the tissue, "man i love seals" he said, tossing the tissue away before washing his hands,

Naruto stepped outside of his apartment, and walked to the Pub, outside he saw a sign that read 'all drinks and meals a Third off in honour of the Third hokage' he shook his head,

'Definitely Serena-chan's handiwork' he thought, as he entered his preferred workplace, as he entered he saw the darker skinned white haired sister, "oh I'm hey Serena-san" he greeted

she wore a white waist coat over a black shirt, a red tie was tied comfortably around her neck, a white skirt, black socks, and white shoes, her white hair was tied in a pony tail, and white framed glasses were on her face, "Hey Naru-kun," she smiled, "congratulations on your promotion to chunin, would you like a drink?" She asked as she gestured to two half full glasses of wine,

"Sure Serena-san, but aren't my friends here?" He asked in response she pointed at a table that had Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon sitting at it,

He smiled at her as he leaned on the bar, "oh Ru-kun I just remembered, Teresa left you a note," Serena said as she handed him a folded napkin,

Naruto took it and unwrapped it and read it, "heya Na-chan, I've got something I might need your help with later, last night Shizaku Kurama (b.t.w. A total hottie,) came last night and asked me to help her with her daughter, apparently she's being mistreated, I'll keep you posted, love Teri-chan, P.S you might as well stay the night that package you ordered will be in tomorrow,"

he looked up from the note to Serena who smiled and handed him a glass of wine, "to the future hokage," she said and they clinked glasses,

he drank the wine with her before he excused himself and walked to his friend's

The end

Omake: Shizuku's Favor.

Teresa's PoV

The nine foot tall pervert sat behind her bar as she waited for the Kurama clan head to arrive,

As she waited she was trying to clean a glass that seemed to have a spot on it, she stuck out her tongue as she rubbed it with a wet dish cloth, though the stain remained, her door opened to reveal the clan head who smiled sensually at her before she elegantly stepped inside,

She peered around as she walked over to Teresa who set the glass down and took in what the woman was wearing,

Her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail, she had on a black kimono that was loosely tied with a red obi so it hung off her shoulders and drew attention to her ample bust yet it concealed the naughty bits well enough, her luscious legs were also on display she wore black sandals and smiled, her face had a light touch of make up but it was barley noticeable,

"Like it?" Shizuku asked, pressing her right pointer finger to her lips lightly, "I know most girls and ladies prefer dresses nowadays but I prefer a kimono any day," she said

Teresa winked at her, "gotta admit you look great in it, but why wear it tonight? Isn't this about your daughter?" She asked Making the clan head nod,

Shizuku sighed before taking a seat at the bar, she laid her elbows on the counter and crossed her fingers, "yes this is about my daughter, but for once I simply wanted to dress up again like I used too, besides their were less questions when I left wearing this, the clansmen simply assumed I was going on a date," she said making Teresa nod,

Shizuku smiled at her, "My daughter if I am even fit to call her that anymore is in desperate need of help," Shizuku said reaching down the top of her kimono to pull out a piece of paper, and slid it to Teresa who checked it before her eyes narrowed,

"Marriage contract to Kumo, in return we will supply the kurama clan with much needed supplies to help rebuild Konohana, twelve years old, seals of fertility?" Teresa listed off as she read, before giving the woman across from her a questioning look,

Shizuku nodded, "my baby girl is eleven and a half, in six months and three days she will be legally married off to a Kumo nobleman and sent to Kumo, then she will be defiled and after baring children will be killed, all because of her worthless mother, her dead father, and her shit teacher," she took a deep breath, before banging her head on the counter, "a shitty worthless whore of a mother who is trying to seduce a bartender!, ye gods I'm horrid!" She raged as she slammed her head against the counter again,

Teresa poured a glass of rosè and gently set it before the woman, "not true, a horrid woman wouldn't care that her daughter is in trouble, a whore would be more concerned with sex then her own failures, and as a rule I don't take interest in worthless women, why don't you explain the whole story before writing yourself off," she said

Shizuku looked at Teresa before eying the glass of rosè, before nodding, she regained her composure and sat up, revealing she had actually cut her forehead open on the counter, but neither woman paid it any mind,

Shizuku took another deep breath and said "okay, well the story starts back at the Uchiha clan massacre, you see the Senju and Uchiha were always the top clans in Konohana, their powers always rivalled each other and every other clan was left in their shadows, even us the Kurama clan, though my husband and I were among the greatest ninja in the village we were always forgotten when the Senju or Uchiha were involved, with the Kyuubi whipping out all but Tsunade of the Senju, and that Uchiha clan massacre the other clans saw an opportunity to raise their status in the leaf hierarchy," she explained

She sipped her Rosè before she continued, "my husband was among the many casualties of the fox attack, and I was forced to manage the clan alone, my daughter was thought to be still born, but though some twisted sense of luck she survived and a month after she was pronounced dead in my womb, she was born, two months after she was supposed to be born, she was tiny and malnourished, and I took a short five year maturity leave," she said looking at her right hand imagining her daughters tiny hand grasping her fingers,

"Then when I returned my daughter was taken to the compound while I sorted out my work, She was practically raised by my maids who adored her, I spent every second I wasn't working with her, I was so proud when her first word was ''momo'' I have a special cabinet I filled with every present she made me, but one day I came home to something odd, she was eight and as I couldn't make time to teach her I had a jonin who owed me a favour teaching her genjutsu, she told me to take Yakumo to a Yamanaka, it was time for her Ido to manifest herself, but My sweet darling little angel wasn't going to manifest her ido, do you know why?" She asked a bitter smile on her face as tears streamed down her face ruining her makeup,

She slammed her hand on the counter as she cried "Cause my little angel had mastered our Kekkie genkai, Her ido wouldn't manifest because she wasn't needed, normally that would've made her a clan prodigy but there was a problem my sweet little angel was born insane, the last kurama who was born mad was my great grandmother Toko Kurama, a fearsome serial killer who had slaughtered hundreds of foe and family alike, and my clan was afraid yakumo would be worse, because she'd already mastered our clan abilities, and she was feared to be madder than toko too, so I fought them as they tried to harm my little girl, I fought each of them down, until. . ." She stopped, she looked at her glass and downed it before saying,

"I was so tired I fell asleep while watching over her, when I awoke my daughter stood over me, covered in the blood of my clansmen, holding a bloody pair of scissors, she smiled down at me, ''don't worry Kaa-chan, those guys can't hurt you now,'' she said softly, before she leaned down and snuggled herself into my chest, as she did I saw the room was littered with the torn and ripped corpses of my clansmen their corpses in such a horrid state that I nearly vomited, I had seen that before, when my great grandmother had taken me to find the fluffowl, it ended just like that day began, I was scared and nothing I could say was enough anymore, my clansmen took pictures of the scene to the council and enlisted the help of a sealing expert to help them make a room to keep her inside, they convinced Kurenai to leave her alone, that she was better off left on her own, and I fought tooth and nail just to talk to her for three minutes every day, they've tried to bury me under my work fortunately I have my ally's in my clan, but now they've been trying to get this past me, I'm out of options and out of time, all they have to do is put that seal on her," she looked at Teresa and with tears in her eyes begged,

"If you get my daughter out of that hell I'll be your personal whore, I'll never question anything you say," she said as she began to untie her obi, Teresa stood up and leaned over the counter,

"Stop," she said softly as she laid a hand on Shizuku's "I'm not going to help your daughter because you're bribing me with sex, I'm going to help her cause I can't stand to see kids in trouble," she said offering her large hand to the sobbing woman, who took it and stood up, "let's go pay your daughter a visit,"

Shizuku nodded and led Teresa toward her compound, eventually the two women came to a vault like door and Shizuku opened it, showing a Barren room, four walls, no furniture, except a mattress on the floor, with the assorted quilt set, and a girl in a wheelchair staring at a wall,

Teresa walked into the room and looked at the brown haired, brown eyed girl in a pink kimono confined to a wheelchair who remained motionless, as she looked at her Teresa had become disgusted with the clans treatment of the young girl, Teresa could feel her emotions the second she entered the room Yakumo was angry, horny, and crazy,

"Hey gorgeous, how many drinks does it take to get into those knickers?"

Yakumo asked her voice was cheery and boisterous, she turned her wheelchair around to look at them, Yakumo herself has messy brown hair, light brown eyes, her pink kimono had two pockets on the front and was tied with a white sash, she had no foot wear on, she had a white rabbit hand puppet on her left hand the hand puppet had realistic rabbit fur all over its body, long blonde hair that was tied into a mismatched pigtails with her left being longer than the right, bear trap like teeth, smeared pink lipstick, and stitches covering its body, it also wore a yellow tube top, and a pink short skirt,

Yakumo's eyes shined with mischief though she kept her face emotionless though Teresa saw through her act and smiled

"Hmm depends on who's asking, the girl or the rabbit," she said winking,

Yakumo's mouth twitched slightly before she raised her the rabbit raised up and without Yakumo's mouth moving said, "woah momma you hear muh heart going badump badump? It's me who's pining for yah, my names Sarah innit cute?, innit cute?,"

Teresa said, "Sure is, but what about you little lady?" She asked, before winking at her

Yakumo spoke, "I'm Yakumo Kurama," her voice was soft and quiet like one the wind would use to whisper to its lover, "You're very big," she said

Teresa grinned and sat down, "very astute for a girl not even looking in my direction, I'm nine feet tall,"

"how are you so big?," Yakumo asked, tilting her head to the side, then Sarah said "And more importantly, do you do parties?, cause I wanna see what cha can make those balloons intah"

"I have some kinda growth hormone problem, basically I'll never stop growing taller," the blue haired pervert said, "and Im sorry I don't do parties but I can use my bust as a battering ram," Yakumo spin her wheelchair around and smiled at her,

the twelve year old who seemed to be no louder than a door-mouse asked, "Why are you here?" "Not that we ain't grateful for the fap material you've given us,"

Teresa smiled at her, "tell me Yakumo, can you read a watch?," she asked.

The end

Omake : The beast inside

Naruto was shaking like a leaf, Zabuza was walking toward him, his team was unconscious, naruto was left alone to defend the terrified bridge builder on his own, Naruto's H.R.M(heart rate monitor) collar(a collar specially designed to keep track of his stress and administer Sedatives when it rose to high to keep him under control) was rising with every step the masked ninja took toward him, the sedatives weren't working though and naruto could feel the adrenaline shooting through his veins,

He was losing himself again, The masked ninja took his sword off his back and swung it at naruto, who had grabbed his head to stop the pain, he screamed as he felt his body changing,

His eyes slitted and spotted yellow fur spread over his skin which itself grew and shifted, his fingernails turned to bestial claws, his teeth into fangs, and a tail soon joined his feline features, then he grew until he was a head larger than his opponent, and with one claw he stopped his opponents sword, Then his slitted eyes turned red, and a blood red chakra cloak appeared,

Zabuza jumped back but before he could land the beast had lunged at him and swung its massive arm at him he attempted to block the claw but they tore right through the sword and the leopard tail wrapped around Zabuza's sword arm and pulled it out of a blocking stance enough for the monster to clamp its jaw onto his shoulder other shoulder while its other claw stabbed right into his ribs,

Zabuza stabbed the blunt end of his sword into the beasts stomach and as the blood regenerated his swords blade he ripped it out and swung at its head,

It unlatched it's jaw and jumped back, Zabuza sent a sign to haku to try freezing it from behind but the beast dashed into the trees, Zabuza had haku stand against his back, as they prepared for an attack,

'That look in its eyes,' Zabuza thought 'gone was the fear the boy had in his, replaced by malice, cruelty, and sadism, it hasn't left, it's a hunter, we're it's prey,' words between him and haku weren't needed, haku understood immediately what was happening, and so they waited,

The silence echoed throughout the small enclosure, the waves on their side were eerily calm, and the moonlight was all that lit their path, and the beast was nowhere to be seen, yet neither one had dropped their guard,

In the distance a twig snapped and both turned to face the sound unaware that the beast had used it as a distraction and silently pounced out of the trees and as it got close enough it raised its arms and with speed it hadn't yet shown it grabbed and tore off both of Zabuza's arms,

And before haku could move it swung Zabuza's sword at him, his flesh yielded to the force of the massive sword and haku was split diagonally down his chest, then the beast grabbed Zabuza's head and tore it off his neck,

The beast let out a mighty roar before it began to eat, as it did the adrenaline of the fight had worn off and the sedatives had kicked in the beast slowly retuned to its human form, naruto having regained his senses made a small campfire and drifted off to sleep.

The end

Omake: Yoko no Yami

Part two: A destined meeting

Naruto and Garaa had been walking for days they had changed their outfits somewhat, Garaa had put on a large thick beige rain coat with a collar so big it covered up his mouth, and solid black round sunglasses to cover up his eyes which had changed from teal to turquoise and his irises had changed to four pointed stars,

How? Apparently cause Garaa and the reborn Shukaku were so similar they had somehow merged, though Garaa and Shikaku still existed separately their thought process was exactly the same, leading Garaa to refer to himself as we rather than I, This also meant Garaa had complete control over the Shukaku's power.

Naruto had simply changed his shirt from orange to blue,

As the two traveled to Taki they had to pass through Iwa, and neither had a problem with getting rid of anyone in their way,

And as soon as they took a step into Iwa's territory they saw two guys walking toward them, "hey brother," naruto said to Garaa, "these two might be our Iwa brothers, so let's try not to scare them eh?"

Garaa grinned maliciously and said "if they are our brothers than we won't harm them, if they aren't we will kill them,"

As they drew closer to the two approaching them they noticed one was covered in red armour and seemed to have a furnace on his back, he had a white cloth underneath his Kasa(O.h according to the wiki it's a conical straw hat) that seemed to be made out of the same material as his armour, he also had a black gi, gloves, and leggings, this man was also extremely tall towering over his ally,

The other had red hair and a beard and moustache combo that tapered off to a point, he wore a three pointed crown like ridge that had his forehead protector on it, and a black piece of armour running across the bridge off his nose, he wore long sleeved magenta kimono and pants, and he seemed to have mesh armour underneath it,

Naruto grinned "Zehahaha, my fate must smile upon us brother," he laughed as both parties stopped he gestured from Garaa to the two men, "Garaa this is Han-san," he said pointing to the man in red armour, "and Roshi-san" he said pointing to the man in the kimono,

Roshi raised an eyebrow at the young one who named him and asked, "how could you know me?, do I know you?" Han simply stared at the two boys as the blonde one spoke,

"Hey easy now brother, I know you both because we're family," as he said that his eyes slitted red as he channeled the Kyubii's chakra, he gestured to Garaa "this is Garaa No Sabaku, he's the container of Shukaku-Chan and I'm Naruto Uzumaki the container of Krurama-Hime," then he turned to Garaa, "Garaa-Kun this is Han-kun who holds Gobi-san, and Roshi-kun who holds Yonbi-san"

"So you're both jinjuriki?," Han asked then he noticed the blondes forehead protector was around his waist, "from the leaf and sand," he levelled a glare at the blonde "why are you here?" He asked,

Naruto chuckled, "no worries brother, we're just passing through, this road is the quickest to Taki,"

Roshi crossed his arms, "and why would you two be going to Taki?"

Naruto smiled "if my intel is correct then one of our sisters is there, Garaa and I plan to free her from the persecution of her village, and protect her from our enemies the Akatsuki, speaking of which if either of you two should see the Akatsuki I'd recommend killing them before they capture you, they wear black cloaks with red clouds on it."

Han and Roshi looked at each other before facing the blonde, Han asked "How do you know about the Akatsuki?,"

Naruto smiled "sorry brother can't tell you that, but I can tell you is that the Akatsuki aren't simple mercenaries, their S ranked missing ninja who are only working with the hidden villages to track down the jinjuriki inside, which is why we're going straight to Taki, After all kumo is notorious for being nice to its jinjuriki's, and Iwa is to cautious to let anyone near you two, not to mention that it'd take more than the Akatsuki to beat the two of you, finally wave lost both its jinjuriki,"

Both men considered his words before Han nodded, "very well, Safe travels brothers, we must leave anyway we have a mission," and with that they all bid each other farewell and continued on their journey,

Eventually the two jinjuriki found their way to Taki, they looked at the village around them and stepped inside, shortly away they heard a scuffle and walked towards it, Naruto scowled as he saw a group of adults and teens surrounding a girl his age, and to both him and Garaa the scene was all to familiar, they screamed obscenities at her and hit anywhere they could on her body, and the young girl curled herself into a ball and hoped for the beating to stop,

"Oi!" Naruto roared making the crowd stop and turn to him, they smiled warmly at him and greeted him, "If you dare touch her again, I'll crush you into oblivion," he warned shoving past them over to the girl, who hadn't moved, she had short mint green hair, dark skin, and ratty torn white clothes, "you okay?" He asked softly making her tremble further,

Eventually she opened her orange eyes and glared at him "I'm not falling for it, so j-just hit me and get it over with,"

Naruto smiled at her "don't worry sister, we won't let anyone hurt you,"

"I've heard it before!, just get it over with," she pleaded, naruto's grin soured and he turned to the crowd,

"I'll prove we're different from those who tried to trick you," he said before he stepped toward a man who tried to explain to the blonde that the girl was a demon and they were just trying to stop her from killing them,

And naruto punched him as hard as he could, the man's face dented inwards and his bones had shattered under the pressure of the blondes fist, "THEN FIGHT ME, IM A DEMON TOO, BUT I PROMISE YOU I'LL BE A LOT HARDER TO HURT," He roared As he began to beat everyone who had hurt her to death,

After the fight the blonde turned to her "Sister are you alright?," he asked offering her a hand up, she looked at him saw the blood that ran down his knuckles, she looked behind him and saw the bodies of the people who had hurt her he'd beaten them all and they hadn't even so much as grazed him, she accepted his hand and was gently lifted to her feet,

She dusted herself off and asked him, "who are you?" In response he smiled,

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Jinjuriki of the Kyubii no Yoko, don't worry sis we'll protect you," he said gesturing to himself and Garaa.

The end(it took me ages to finish this one and I just wanna get this chapter finished)

Until next time

Our hero

AWAAAAAAAAAAY

GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. His-Hopeful-Grin-vs-Her-Reseved-Smile

The Grinning Ninja 3

His Hopeful Grin vs Her Resigned Smile

Fan Corner/

Big inferno: Well I am planning to have Tayuya as a protagonist in the story though I'm honestly not sure if she'll date anyone or not, hell despite all evidence to the contrary i'm not even sure if the C.R.A. Is even going to factor into this story despite its mention in the last chapter, and while Samui and Yugito may be possible wives Temari won't be(though I change my mind a lot, so take that with a mountain of salt) you'll understand why later.

OmegaRealisim: By (and I quote) "gay ass side stories trash" I'm assuming you mean the omakes, and eh maybe I will eventually run out of steam for them but if I do than I do,

they are mostly just here to have a change in the story to prevent me from getting too board and wandering off into a different story(again for the sixth or seventh time) while others are here to provide information to the story I couldn't slap in anywhere else,

though I do wonder what you specially dislike about them, after all they're at the end of a chapter for a reason, if you don't wanna read them no one is forcing you. (Though I will say that you really should read the omakes or you'll never see [enter-name-of-missing-family-member/pet/favourite-possession-here] again *wink*)

Munchkin Munchkin: Glad your enjoying this

With all that said

Let's begin

1 day and Three hours after Teresa left Yakumo,

Yakumo stared down at a bronze pocket watch, waiting,

"So we're really doin this?" Sarah asked, "cause if we do we'll be ostracised for life, hell we might even be caged in kumo," the hand puppet said,

"I know, but we have little time left and I'm up for one last night on the town before we never see it again, besides it'll be fun," Yakumo said, her voice hadn't broken an octave,

"And ya don't believe Teresa?," Yakumo shook her head,

She smiled sadly at her only constant friend and said "who would want to help us?, I'm not very pretty, I don't have much money, I've spent all my time in one room talking to stuffed animals, and I can barely even walk, that whole description about him seemed too good to be true,"

"But what if this Naruto Uzumaki is exactly how she said?,"

Yakumo shook her head "How would he stop us being sent to kumo, its a clan matter, not even Kaa-san could stop it and she's the clan head,"

Sarah's face curved downwards like a into a frown, but Yakumo smiled at her and said "cheer up, at least we get to express our anger at the clan shipping us to hell,"

Sarah nodded and her frown twisted into a grin full of loathing then the large vault like door clicked and swung open, and she said "let's party"

Yakumo wheeled herself out of the room and saw some clan members with their backs to her, "excuse me," she said drawing their attention,

"You?!, how did you get out?!," one asked

Rather than answer Yakumo raised her hand and she made a rapier out of thin air then she wrapped her fingers around it as they bombarded her with questions, before thrusting the sword through the neck of the first one, the second tried to jump away to gain some distance only for his back to hit a wall that wasn't there a second ago,

"Wha- No please," he begged

"You're wide open" Yakumo lectured before slashing his neck with her conjured sword,

"Man these are elite ninja of the Kurama clan? We should kill em again just for being so weak!," Sarah said,

Yakumo flicked her sword clean of any blood and said "we should stay together, that way if we get into trouble we'll be better able to handle it,"

Sarah shrugged, "fair enough, now let's go stab someone in their eyes, and then gouge em outta their skulls!" Sarah began cackling like a mad woman,

Yakumo shook her head as she dispelled the wall revealing several more clansmen were on the other side "you crack me up little buddy."

Four hours later,

With naruto,

For what felt like the first time in forever Naruto was at peace, his head was resting against something incredibly soft, his neck was properly supported so he couldn't feel it ache, his long hair was being softly brushed by extremely gentle hands, and a beautiful woman was quietly humming a song that calmed his nerves, he felt as if he were in paradise, he didn't want to open his eyes incase it would spoil the illusion, but as time passed his curiosity grew and he opened his eyes,

He saw dreary grey walls, large iron bars, and a barren empty room, "stone walls do not a prison make" he said, he felt compelled to say it, as if it were a way for his sleep addled mind to reinforce to himself that he'd figure a way out,

"Nor iron bars a cage" finished the mysterious maiden who had been playing with his hair, he looked up and quickly realised where he was, he stared up at a radiant woman with gorgeous locks of red hair smiled down at him, he also noticed that she was completely naked but with her ample breasts, toned stomach, and milky hips, all on full display you wouldn't exactly need to be a genius to figure that out,

He relaxed into what was likely her soft and slender thighs as he considered falling asleep again,

she smiled warmly at him, "good morning Sochi-kun," she said cheerfully, after a few minutes she raised an eyebrow at him, "aren't you going to realise I'm naked and spring up to you feet?"

"Already figured that out, and Nope," he said

Her hope grew and without thinking she asked "does that mean you actually believe I'm your mother?"

"No, I still believe you're the nine tails trying to trick me," he said, lazily shutting one eye while looking into her magenta slits as he said seriously "but nine tails or not, you're a hot lady who's hitting all the right buttons, besides I'm just content to stay here in this little moment,"

"But then I might kill you and free myself to wreak havoc onto the hidden leaf, don't you care?," she asked

"Kinda," he said "I mean I don't want any of my friends to die, and hell I wouldn't wish l anyone who wasn't nice to me dead either, but. . ." He opens his eyes staring into the eyes of the woman who'd stopped stroking his hair and said "this is one of the few times I've been content just laying down, like all my stress is just melting away, and I want to be selfish for a little bit this village will survive if I rest a little,"

He yawned before adding "and if you are the nine tails and you do kill me and take my body, I'd rather not see it,"

"Why?" She asked confused of her sons motives

He opened his eyes and stared at her sadly, "cause I believe that everyone including you can be a good person if they try,"

She smiled at him, "I am one day going to prove that i am who I say I am," her eyes shined with determination as she spoke,

He smiled as he closed his eyes again "and believe me when I say I hope you do, because my quality of life would increase immensely if I could keep enjoying this moment right here,"

She nodded and they stayed in this moment Kushina enjoying the moment she had with her son and naruto enjoying his moment in paradise,

Though he eventually woke up.

Slurred Shanty guest Naruto's room

Naruto awakened, he attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes but his arms refused to move, he raised his head slightly and looked around him, what he saw terrified him,

Anko was laid underneath him and he unconsciously used her ample chest as makeshift pillows, Ino was on his left side drool was leaking out of her mouth as she dreamt her arms had unconsciously wrapped around his, Hinata was on his right mumbling something about a wedding cake she was laying on top of his arm, and on his waist was Ayame,

He also noticed what they were wearing,

Anko was only wearing a beige vest and purple panties,

Ino was wearing a blue nightgown,

Hinata was wearing one of his tops and white pyjama bottoms

And Ayame was wearing a black see through nightgown,

Naruto didn't need to wonder how this had happened,

He turned and glared at the woman responsible,

Teresa sat in the corner lazily reading a manga, she lowered it to smile in response to his glare as if nothing was wrong, "when and how?," he asked quietly trying not to wake the other girls,

"Well after you drank yourself under the table sis took you to bed, she slept with you for about three hours before I woke up, then I found these girls sleeping in the separate rooms and I decided that since most drunkards would pay to sleep in the pub they could share a room with my favourite worker, and after carefully carrying them into here and delicately arranging their clothes on the floor here I left you all to rest, and of course sold the now empty rooms to the drunks,"

He nodded, that did sound like something she'd do "did I win any money?"

"You did," she smirked, "for three rounds straight but then you ran outta opponents either drunk or dumb enough to try and out drink you, then you saw yourself in the mirror and ''hated his stupid face,'' and decided to drink himself outta town,"

He shook his head, and that was another common occurrence apparently his drunk-self hated his own face, anytime he saw himself in the mirror he'd spend forty minutes insulting himself before trying to drown himself in wine, "you're never getting rid of that mirror are you?,"

"Sis was going to toss it out, until you began drinking, now she'd rather pay customers to drink our alcohol than get rid of it," she smiled, "she finds your actions adorable,"

"And putting the girls in my bed?"

"Do I need a reason to fill your bed with the fairer sex?," she asked, at his nod her smirk returned, she stood up and walked over to the door, opening she said "well I did make a bet on which one would deflower you first," she said walking out before slamming the door shut, the woman, the two genin and the ramen chef all jumped at the noise and realised exactly where they were,

Anko grasped her head, and shut her eyes, possibly suffering from a hangover,

Ino blushed letting go of his arm and checked she was still dressed before she got out of bed,

Ayame smiled before snuggling into his chest,

Hinata on the other hand, tiredly looked around before she noticed him, then she gave him a sultry yet sleepy smile and said, "morning lover," she then pressed her lips to his shocking everyone, after she broke apart she asked "so who's on top today?" To say naruto was stunned would be an understatement

Ino pinched her cheek "ow" she said as the pain hit her, the noise made Hinata turn to her direction and she looked surprised for a second

Then she mumbled to herself, "huh Ino today?, usually its Sakura," then she shrugged before glaring at Ino, she wrapped her arms possessively around naruto and said "mine" then she turned to him and said "baby let's do it right here right now in front of Ino," Anko had apparently had enough of sleepy Hinata and flicked her head, "ow"

Hinata glared at Anko and opened her mouth to say something, but she made no sound, instead her eyes widened, she turned pale as she faced naruto and stared at him for a while, pinched herself, "ow", then her face flushed red before she let out a cry of "Meep" and as fast as lightning she dove underneath the covers and hid herself,

Naruto scratched the back of his head As he studied the expressions of the three remaining girls, Ino was torn between glaring at him and trying to find her clothes somehow she found a middle ground by looking around and taking short three second breaks to glare at him,

Ayame had been startled by Hinata jumping under the covers and fell off of naruto and out of bed she'd began rubbing her head and though naruto hadn't noticed she was also subtlety seeing if he was checking her out,

Anko hadn't moved though her facial expression was torn between seductive and shocked, before pain shot though her body again and she grasped her head,

Hinata had cocooned herself using the covers and resembled a trembling ball,

Naruto groaned as he wondered how he would explain himself, "i'd just like to say that the bartender put you all in this bed, I was already unconscious by then" he said trying to diffuse the anger that they probably felt,

"Great does she have any aspirin?" Anko groaned holding her head, before naruto could answer she stumbled over to the door and left the room,

Ayame gathered her clothes and got dressed before tuning to naruto and saying "see ya bro, I'll have your usual ready for you at the stand," she said waving at him, 'yeah that's right the civilian has something non of you heiresses do, the ability to cook edible food, naruto is practically mine already' she thought victoriously

Ino just glared at him before storming out,

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, then his door opened again and Anko walked in, "hey Naru-chan, Normally I'd stay and chat but I actually have to rush to get to work, tell blushy I said sorry for flicking her," she said finding her clothes and with a quick spin she was dressed, then she disappeared in a swirl of leaves,

Naruto shook his head and said "Hinata-chan There's some of my extra clothes in the wardrobe I'm heading downstairs," then he exited the room, he needed a drink, leaving his room he came to a handrail he vaulted over it, and landed on his feet, in front of him were three people Teresa was behind the bar taking inventory, she glanced at him when he landed and smiled at him before turning back to her work, Richard was cleaning tables, and finally an ANBU agent with a bear mask who stood in font of the bar staring at him,

Naruto walked over to the bar and said "I'll take the usual,"

"Sorry too early for you to be drinking," Teresa said,

The ANBU spoke "Chunin Uzumaki you've been personally selected for a mission, please report to the mission office to meet your teammates," then he disappeared,

Teresa and naruto looked at the ANBU as he disappeared, then he grinned "oh yeah I'm a chunin now!" He cheered

She put two wine bottles on the table, "now that's worth celebrating," she said, both ripped the corks out with their teeth and clinked bottles before downing a third of the bottles,

Naruto put his bottle down before he ran upstairs, as he did he passed a red faced Hinata who scurried past him,

He entered his room and searched the wardrobe for his usual clothes, he grinned upon seeing his wardrobe full of blue stripes shirts, yellow overalls with mismatched stars, white gloves, orange fur lined coats, and his bandana's and hats, he grinned as he dressed, he found his scrolls inside his bedside table along with his weapons,

And left to get his new mission, as he stepped outside he looked up to see the sky but all he could see were white fluffy clouds covering the blue morning sky,

He entered the room he was told to get his mission from he glanced to where hiruzen used to sit and saw the vacant seat, he smiled upon seeing Iruka talking to two women he barely recognised the first was the brown haired clan head woman in the kimono from yesterday, the other was Hinata's team sensei,

Iruka smiled and waved him over "Ah here he is now, Naruto these are your teammates for this mission this is Kurenai Yūhi, And Shizuku Kurama, both are jonin so listen to them, since Kurama-chan is the one who requested the mission I'll let her fill you both in," he said nodding before he walked away patting naruto on the shoulder and smiling at him warmly as he passed him,

Shizuku nodded and turned to her teammates, "okay Kurenai-San Uzumaki-San, the situation is this earlier today about four hours ago the Kurama clan was attacked by an internal threat, my daughter Yakumo Kurama has escaped her confines and killed several of our clansmen, Myself and several highly skilled members of my clan tried to defeat and detain her, it ended poorly and I barely escaped with my life, My remaining clansmen have bravely offered to remain outside our compound to make sure Yakumo can't escape and wreak havoc on the hidden leaf, while I found allies to assist in our recapturing her, since you Kurenai trained her and likely know what she's capable of, and you Naruto are ranked with a low C in Fuinjutsu, I have personally selected you both for this mission," she said,

"Wait why choose a low C rank when you could ask someone with a higher rank?," naruto asked,

"Naruto the only two not lower than you on fuinjutsu is Jiraiya of the Sannin, who has been ranked a high AA, while he is back in the hidden leaf village no one can find him, and the only one with comparable skill is Kakashi Hatake, who has a high C rank, but because you've recently become a chunin you were picked over him due to the fact we need to decide what missions you'll get in you're future," Shizuku said,

Naruto nodded, 'well it's nice to know I'm gonna have to show off a little,'

Just as Shizuku was about to lead them to her compound Kurenai stepped forward "do you know how she escaped her room?" She asked and though naruto hadn't noticed it her voice trembled with guilt, "it was after all made to contain her,"

Shizuku shook her head, "all I know is she's not in there anymore," then she turned and beckoned for them to follow, both the the serious jonin and ridiculously dressed chunin followed after her,

Naruto Realising his older colleges knew more than they were letting on about the situation decided to ask kurenai for details, as the began jumping over rooftops he launched himself off his legs and floated to her side,

She eyed him quizzically but he smiled in response "hey Kurenai-Sensei sorry for floating over like this but is there anything you could tell me about who we're facing?,"

Kurenai nodded "yes, her name is Yakumo, and while she shouldn't be highly skilled due to something that happened in her early life, when she was training she was a highly skilled genjutsu user, enough that she was capable of weaving genjutsu after genjutsu, had she been perfectly trained she'd probably be jonin level in genjutsu by now, but she couldn't really fight head on,"

Naruto nodded "huh, Thanks Kurenai-san that's helpful," naruto said before floating back to his legs and reattaching himself to them,

Naruto quickly got lost in his own thoughts about how he might fair against Yakumo after all he'd only just started learning genjutsu thanks to Anko and it took tons of concentration for him just to maintain a simple illusion, so for him to fight someone better versed in this meant his usual strategy of 'talk around my opponents until I get a feel for their personality and flashily counter attack' wasn't likely to work, fortunately while coming up with various strategies that had a good chance of him not dying in he noticed they'd reached the compound,

Kurenai was surprised to see only a third of the clan waiting outside,

they wore black anbu-like uniforms, but the masks they wore were different than the anbu, rather than distinctive masks they all wore white fox masks with one ear, this was except for one guy who was massive, he was probably about seven feet tall and highly muscular, he had a large Battle axe on his back, and he wore a one eared bunny mask that had the Kanji for execution written on it with yellow glitter, though his outfit was the same colour of grey the others wore,

He looked at Shizuku as she approached "Li-San, has anything happened since I left,"

The hulking frame of this guy turned to face them before he put both of his arms behind his head and tilted his hips to pose "Yessu Yessu miss Kurama, Our beloved little dear has taken over the compound-" he bent his spine backwards and while his right hand was on his hip his left pressed against his face "My my my, what ferocity she showed just to get us out I think we're all that remains of the kurama clan," then he arched his back forward and hopped in place clapping his hands, "Oh and Shizuku, she's even using His sword style, why im so proud of the little dear I could just pop," then his hands joined together and rested against his left cheek, and he tilted his head to the left, "she's soooooo cute"

Then he noticed The two others, "Ah!" He exclaimed, his hands on pressed to each cheek, before he held his left hand in front of his face "traitor-sensei," he nearly growled at Kurenai, and then his attention fell to naruto, his hand fell to his side, "and someone new? Or are you?" He said leaning in closer, "I could swear I've seen you before," he said then he brushed it off and said "never miiiiiind, Nisu to meet U Mister-" he gestured his hand at naruto and rolled it in a 'go on' manner,

Naruto grinned and pointed upwards dramatically, "is it not the star that symbolises hope?, Well I've decided that we humans need one as well," he said pointing his thumb at himself, "my name sir? If you want it then I'll gladly give it," he struck a dynamic pose with his right leg bent, and his left one straight, his head turned to the left and his hands his right was on his hip, his left hand was gesturing in the direction his head was looking and his palm faced upwards, a star seemed to shine brightly in the distance, "I am NARUTO THE STAR UZUMAKI!, AND ONE DAY I'LL BECOME HOKAGE!" He said,

Li-san had began hopping and clapping his hands again, "Nisu Nisu, Staruto-Dear,"

Naruto smiled his over dramatic introduction had impressed the hulking man 'Staruto? Dear? Yeah this guys clearly the powerhouse of the clan, after all he's doing all this weird stuff and yet he's the one Shizuku-Chan talked to first, but traitor-chan? So he and Kurenai know each other, did she do something that he hated?, and if so what did she do?,' he thought

Yet another question on naruto's mind one he decided to ask "Li-san, who were you referring to earlier when you said Yakumo was using his sword style?"

Li's expression seemed to darken, "Ah yes, a bit before your time I suppose, Ahem, miss Shizuku?" He said turning to her, she turned away from him

"...you were his friend, speak about him as you wish," she said

He nodded, and faced naruto "I was referring to Yakumo's uncle, Shizuku's late brother Isao Kurama, he was a swordsman who preferred a rapier to any other blade, he was an intelligent and honourable man, one who gladly laid down his life for the village he loved, he was highly skilled with his self taught kenjutsu style Gensō No Ha, or blade of illusion, a sword style that was completely useless for anyone but him, it used balanced quick slashes and thrusts in perfect harmony with the kurama clans Kekkie genkai: Sakkaku to extend the users sword during thrusts, curve the blade around attacks, and even changing the battlefield to better suit the user, it's Achilles heel was actually the vast amount of chakra and focus it took to actually use during combat, he was also capable of infusing his element into his weapon the Lilly Sword, in fact his sword had been made using a process called chakra dipping that was developed in the land of iron to perfect his ability to use his sword style," he said gushing on about the man,

Naruto's mind was reeling in all the information he was told, then he realised something "wait, can she manipulate the battlefield?," he asked, at Li's nod naruto began sweating and asked "please tell me she's really bad at it,"

"actually she's rather good at it," Shizuku said

"Of course she is, why the hell wouldn't she be?," Naruto said, "and the chances she won't immediately try to attack us?," he asked

Kurenai and Shizuku shared a concerned glance at each other, and naruto Sighed

Then he pointed at Kurenai "Since you'll likely be the first target she'll be aiming for you shouldn't go in, rather it should be someone who is better at close quarters combat," then he pointed at Shizuku and added "and since you barley survived before you should rest up as you've probably got the best chance of beating her," and finally to li "and not you since I bet this compound has a ton of cramped hallways that would restrict you fighting a bit, then by process of elimination the one who goes first is me"

Kurenai shot him a concerned expression as she asked "beyond the reasons stated above why are you best suited to go first?," she asked

And naruto said "simple you were Yakumo's teacher, but something bad happened and now she likely hates you, and to the point due to her connections with you all she's probably already thought of a plan or six to get rid of you or hold you all until she can escape through a hidden passage outside the compound that is built in to all compounds in case of an enemy invasion, but Yakumo doesn't know me and therefore holds no grudges against me, also since she likely hasn't seen the Chunin Exams she won't know how I fight making me a wildcard in the situation," he said

Though he noticed they weren't actually convinced and said "worse case scenario she kills me and one of you will have to fight her next," he said before he walked forward but Shizuku stopped him, "before you say anything naruto-kun I agree that your strategy is the best we have right now, however I think you need to know a few important details about the situation you're about to enter, Yakumo may appear weak but don't let that fool you, she's deadly," she warned softly before letting him go

Naruto nodded before he walked to the door and opened it he stepped inside after he did the door slammed shut after him and when he looked back it was gone 'And there goes any doubt she's not paying attention to who comes and goes,' he thought before he turned back around

On the other side of the entrance was a small field of corpses and saw on the other side of the room was a girl with a messy mop of brown hair, and unfocused brown eyes, wearing a torn and ragged pink kimono sitting in a wheelchair, she had a White rabbit hand puppet that honestly looked like she enjoyed the night life too much, the girl she simply stared at him before she spoke,

Her tone was a little airy but her volume was even weirder she was extremely quiet yet Naruto could hear every word, "Who are you?," she asked, The rabbit opened it's mouth and answered "Maybe they got yah a clown for ya birthday," Yakumo turned to the rabbit and asked "wasn't my birthday a while ago?," "Who knows?," Sarah replied, "Good point," Yakumo nodded, both turned back to naruto and simply stared at him,

Naruto would've considered his options carefully and played his cards close to his vest, but her sword had stretched over to him and cut his cheek, naruto raised his hand to his cheek and gasped in surprise, "I'm bleeding?!" Then it clicked, Yakumo's sword was made by her Kekkie genkai which made illusions capable of physical damage, While Naruto's Devil Fruit the Bara Bara No Mi was completely impervious to any bladed weapon (unless it's user decided to simply wack him with the side of the blade) while it might be possible for him to be immune to her physical blades as he was others his mind however wasn't, if she cut off his head even if his devil fruit dodged the blade, he'd subconsciously believe he'd died, and his body would shut down,

Then yakumo herself looked surprised, "wait you already have whiskers?!," "then lets fight him,"

"Or we could talk," he suggested trying to come up with a plan,

"If you were a stuffed animal I might listen to you," Yakumo said, Sarah grinned sadistically, "well I guess you're dead,"

Naruto groaned he unsheathed his knifes and charged at her she simply stood out of her wheelchair and stomped down the floor suddenly tilted making Naruto fall over and slide toward her, he split himself off his feet and floated above her,

"he can fly?" yakumo gasped in amazement, "seems so," Sarah said before biting a chunk of the floor and aiming at him "EAT DIS," she shouted spitting out the floor as a projectile, Naruto swerved to avoid it but his shoulder was pierced by yakumo's sword, which then wrapped around his arm yakumo tried to reel him in by pulling on her sword but she wasn't strong enough, sarah's little puppet arms grew into human like ones and as her fingers wrapped around the sword she gave a mighty pull and Naruto was dragged over into her fist which had seent him flying into a wall that hadn't been there before,

as his back collided with the hard surface Naruto aimed his arm at her "BARA BARA: HO!" he shouted as his arm fired at the mad teen, but Sarah grabbed it by the wrist before it could hit her and yakumo cut off the knife blades, but Naruto's hand split off and Naruto dropped the knifes and instead grabbed her hair and began pulling her back by it,

yakumo cried out in pain making Sarah drop naruto's arm, as this happened Naruto got back into the air and made a clone hand to replace the one holding Yakumo, Naruto then got a sewing needle out of his coat, he dipped it in his shoulder wound getting some blood on the tip Naruto inscribed genjutsu blocking seals into his knifes hilts then he sheathed them as they wouldn't be useable until the blood dried,

then he floated above Yakumo and flew toward her his fist raised ready to hit her but he caught a glimpse of her sorrowful eyes and stopped but yakumo took sarah off her hand and threw her at him, Naruto noticed that as Sarah sailed through the air her eyes glowed blue, and suddenly sarah's body grew larger then the room itself,

sarah had grown into a massive rabbit like creature whose head had smashed though the ceiling, her fingers had become longsword-like claws, her fur was thick and ragged, she was massive, almost as big as the Kyubii, sarah swiped him out of the air before turning to yakumo, sarah gobbled up yakumo, her stomach had turned into cage like bars and yakumo slid down her throat safely,

Sarah smiled gently patting yakumo on the head softly, then she charged outside crashing through the clan compounds walls Sarah bellowed "DON'T WORRY YAKUMO, IM GUNNA GETCHA OUTTA HERE!,"

the clansmen dodged out of the way as sarah began hopping away,

people crowded around him to see if he was alright, but he didn't answer their questions he was lost in his thoughts, specifically he was remembering how yakumo's eyes had looked mere moments ago her eyes were hazel seas of sadness, "sochi are you okay?" came the nice voice from his mind,

suddenly he was aware of what was around him, naruto's clone arm had been destroyed and he had large cuts on his torso, regardless he forced himself to his feet and said "no, cause I can't stop her, I have nothing I can use to-" Naruto stopped he realised an old man was applying an ointment to his wounds, the old man had a head band with the kanji for oil on it,

"nothing that can kill her?" the old man asked, Naruto glared at him,

"No, nothing I can use to save her," he said "she's so lonely, and she wants a friend but I cant stop her, and even if I could I have no way to make her listen,"

"I do," he said standing up, and Naruto noticed his wounds were healing,

"huh?," he asked,

the old man grinned, "I have something that can stop her, but my feelings wont reach her, if only I had a willing student to teach it to" he said,

Naruto knew the old man was baiting him but, "teach me, I have to help her,"

the old man nodded, "if you insist," he said he pulled a large red scroll off his back and opened it, "dip your finger in your blood and write you name onto this blank space here," he said pointing to a spot underneath a name, Naruto nodded, and did just that, the man read the name, "Naruto huh?, a fine name kid, well now Naruto memorise these hand signs," he said then he slowly ran through the boar dog bird monkey and ram handsigns, "got that?," Naruto nodded and the old man grinned, "then do that while gathering your chakra and then shout kuchiyose no jutsu, you might want to use a lot though,"

Naruto nodded, he ran through the hand signs and shouted "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!," a large puff of smoke appeared in front of him, it blew away revealing a large magenta coloured toad with black markings on his face, arms, and legs with horn like protrusions on his head, he had a large sasumata in one hand and a sakazuki-like shield in the other,

the large toad looked at them and said "oh Jiraya-san you've summoned me?, though with how Gammabunta can be I suppose you would,"

the old man shook his head, "sorry Gammaken I didn't summon you," he pointed to Naruto who had finally gotten up, "he did,"

"oh a new summoner, though it is nice to meet you I must warn you that I am very ungraceful, now what task have I been summoned to preform?,"

"gammaken there's a massive rabbit running around, we have to find it,"

gammaken nodded and put both people on his head, before hopping away, as he did, the others noticed a small orange toad, "yo," the small toad said, "I'm Gamakichi, who summoned me?,",

with Naruto and Jiraya,

Jiraya, was beaming his godson had finally signed his scroll, now he had an excuse to talk to him, he knew the blonde wouldn't be able to summon something like gammaken on his own, so he summoned him, he'd tried to find him earlier in the month even planning to have Kakashi offer Naruto a terrible tutor who would lead Naruto to him, but Naruto apparently never asked Kakashi for training, instead he asked the proctor of the second exam, Jiraya wondered why Naruto would ask someone he'd never met over his actual sensei but when Kakashi didn't give Sakura a training program while he was training Sasuke he figured it out, Kakashi didn't train Naruto or Sakura, though Jiraya still watched his godson train, and as he did he realised that their was another seal on Naruto, he'd concocted another way to meet him but then all this happened,

Jiraya honestly couldn't believe that one of minato's students was playing favourites, but he'd deal with him later, right now they had a massive bunny to deal with,

"there she is," Jiraya said, pointing sarah who had hopped outside of konohana's walls,

Naruto checked his knifes, the blood had finally dried Naruto grinned, Sarah saw them and narrowed her eyes, "WE'RE NOT GOING BACK!," "we have to, were would we even go?," "I don't know yet, but anywhere is better then konohana,"

"PLEASE SARAH I WANT TO HELP YAKUMO JUST LIKE YOU," Naruto shouted,

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT!," she roared then she jumped into the air "IM GOING TO PROTECT HER, EVEN IF SHE HATES ME FOR IT!," her mouth opened and fire spewed out gammaken blocked the attack, "IM AN ILLUSION SO I CAN DO ANYTHING YAKUMO CAN IMAGINE," she roared opening her mouth again this time she spat out black oily gobs,

Naruto turned to Jiraiya and said, "keep her busy, I have a plan," he said jumping off of the giant toad, Jiraya nodded running through handsigns "dragon flame bombs" he said spitting out fire, as he did gammaken spat out sevral gobs of water both collided creating a mist that blocked Sarah's view of them,

Naruto landed shakily, nearly toppling over, he saw as the massive rabbit's naruto ran toward the monstrous rabbit and with his favourite handsign fourteen clones of himself appeared, all of them made a large circle around the colossal rabbit's feet,

As he did the out of control Sarah's attack flew into the mist, but Gamaken appeared in the sky and used his - to push Sarah back,

The clones charged forward using their knifes to draw a seal in the dirt underneath Sarah's notice, naruto ran around the nearly complete seal stabbing one of his knifes into the seal at certain points, he continued until his knifes were all gone he jumped back as Sarah was forced into the seal the blonde smashed his hands together,

"FUINJUTSU: CHIKARA NO ORI,"

the giant white body of Sarah poofed and sarah retuned to her natural form, Naruto grinned as he launched himself into the air catching Yakumo inside his arms before he also caught Sarah, then he slowly floated down as they did yakumo put Sarah back on her hand, and they slowly floated to the ground, Gammaken disappeared in a poof of smoke and Jiraya along with him,

yakumo looked at Sarah and said, "I can't believe you'd cause so much trouble, it seems like somethings wrong with you Sarah,"

Naruto shook his head, "don't you understand why she did that?," he asked, carefully examining the girl in his arms,

"I have no idea," she said honestly patting her puppet on the head,

"she wants you to be happy," he said, she turned to him and smiled making his heart sink,

"Silly, I am perfectly happy," she said, lying through her false smile, her unfocused eyes were shut tightly afraid of any emotion betraying her true feelings,

"You're lying," he said,

She shook her head adamantly "no no I'm serious, I-I I can't wait to g-g-go to Kumoagure," she said, her lips twitching,

Naruto had seen that face too many times in his life, 'one day they'll see b-believe it!,' he could practically hear, 'Nana-Kun It'll be okay,' another voice said, 'I'm only his tool,' her voice echoed,

Yakumo's voice broke him from his thoughts, "I'm okay with it, it's not like I've ever even been into this village anyway," she said dismissively,

"no you aren't," he said seriously,

"what life do I have here?," she asked sadly, "at least in kumo i'll have kids to talk to,"

"what about your mother?,"

"my tears didn't stop my imprisonment, they wont stop my goodbye either,"

"what about your uncle?,"

her rapier was at his neck in an instant, "what about my uncle?,"

"he taught you his fighting style, wouldn't he be disappointed you wont pass it on to the next generation?"

she lowered the sword, "maybe, maybe if he were still here I wouldn't have to go,"

Naruto walked over to her, he grabbed both of her hands surprising her, "I won't let you go,"

"what?,"

"I Naruto Uzumaki, Sole Heir to the Namikaze clan, swear I won't let you Yakumo Kurama go to Kumo or Iwa or Kiri or Suna or anywhere you don't want to go,"

but Naruto found his feet and landed on them, with an instant they touched the ground the tired Naruto and the drained Yakumo were surrounded by the various ninja of the hidden leaf and they were being led by Kakashi who lazily walked towards them,

"Yo," he said, "look I know you and I don't get along, but just please what happened?," he asked pleadingly

"Yakumo here was going to be traded to Kumo so her clan could get materials to rebuild konohana in order to take the vacant top clan spot,"

Kakashi nodded, "so the rabbit was hers?" Naruto nodded, Kakashi let out a breath, "good good," he said something was bothering him, he gave Naruto a pleading look and said "well we'll take her home from here,"

Naruto grinned giving his teacher a thumbs up, "Nope,"

"huh?," Kakashi asked,

"This fine lady currently clutching my back is now under the protection of the Namikaze clan,"

Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh, "Naruto we have to take her home,"

"Not according to clan law you don't, which clearly states by placing her under my clans protection I by default act as her proxy unless of course there's another reason you can't let her leave,"

Kakashi blankly gazed at Naruto, "she has just rampaged throughout the hidden leaf, I think the T.I. Division will have questions for her,"

"Actually as her proxy, they'd have to talk to me," Naruto informed as he placed his arms underneath Yakumo to better support her,

"Well unless you know how she escaped then they'll have to talk to her," Kakashi said patting his student's head,

Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand and dragged him to his eye level, "Not if they want to follow procedure, after all we can't just abandon the mission or the rules to follow some random gut feeling, right Kakashi-Sensei?,"

"The evidence points to her having help from outside, I don't follow gut feelings," Kakashi stated

"Oh you hear that?, he has ''evidence'', come on Scarecrow hit me with your best shot," Naruto goaded, gesturing for Kakashi to ''Bring it''

Kakashi produced a picture out of his pocket, it showed a large vault door with various seals on it and a large slash diagonally across them, "that good enough for you?," he asked, "slash marks no human could make, each slash two feet in width alone, with these marks we knew no normal person could have made these marks, but Yakumo could have used her Kekkie Genkai or had someone from the outside make them, then we'd need to detain her to find out who the culprit is,"

Naruto fought back a shocked expression he knew a sword that could create a slash that wide, 'Sandelphon?,' he thought, "and how do these slashes on the outside of her probably illegal cell door prove anything Hatake?,"

"They prove that someone was either placed under a genjutsu and forced to help her or that she found a way to escape on her own, and unless you've forgotten not to long ago an infamous traitor murdered our village leader," the Jonin said, "and that particular traitor knows how to use a sword,"

Shizuku's voice stopped naruto's own retort by asking "Are you implying that Orochimaru slipped beneath my notice Hatake-san?",

Both teacher and student turned to see the Kurama clan leader appear out of thin air with Li following behind her,

Kakashi scratched the back of his head "well there was a recent escape that fell underneath your notice Kurama-san,"

Li stepped forward his hand reaching for his axe but Shizuku raised her hand stopping him,

Lowering her arm Shizuku unzipped her vest revealing stab and claw marks that had been hidden, with a simple motion her vest had been zipped again hiding her wounds, she gave Kakashi a blank stare, "in my clan the only thing that slips my notice is and always has been my daughter's unlawful imprisonment, aided only by the third hokage," shaking her head Shizuku said "your student is in fact correct, as this matter happened on my clans soil, and concerns my daughter whom I'll remind you is a clan heir, harmed only my clan members and simply terrified your village, this matter is strictly Kurama clan, and those dragged into it," she said gesturing at Naruto,

Kakashi nodded and stepped back,

Shizuku turned to Naruto and Yakumo, "Yakumo Kurama, my daughter, you have committed a great crime against your own clan, and only did so because your clan did against you first, I wish from the bottom of my heart that it did not come to this, but my daughter or not I must punish those at fault, thus Yakumo Kurama I banish you from the Kurama clan and strike your name from the record, you have no claim to our clan and our clan has none to you," after saying that Shizuku turned away "now I hope you find peace in your life," Shizuku disappeared again taking Li with her,

Naruto turned but Shizuku's voice echoed inside his head "keep her safe" he closed his eyes trying to focus on them, but the tears off a scared girl clutching to his back brought him back to reality, opening his eyes he wasn't in the forest anymore

He was outside his apartment

He turned to his new guest who was crying into his shoulder, "I'm taking you out for a night on the town, and the first thing on my mind is. . ." Naruto saw his favourite restaurant just below him and nodded, "let's get you something to eat," he said before landing on his feet,

He separated his head from his shoulders and used it to push away the entrance banner, there he saw Techui behind the counter and two familiar customers of Choji and Kiba,

The three males turned to naruto and smiled, "hey guys," naruto greeted taking a seat between his old school friends,

"Hey man," Kiba all but shouted, lightly hitting naruto in the shoulder, "how've ya been?,"

"I'm good, how are you two?," Akamaru whined below Naruto's chair, "and you too Akamaru,"

Choji uncharacteristically moved further away from naruto, his stance unnaturally cold, he didn't even act like he noticed naruto,

Before Naruto could ask Kiba placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head,

The four sat in silence before Naruto decided to speak up, "hey Techui, can I get two bowls to go?,"

The ramen chief nodded placing his favourite customer's order in two to go boxes, naruto handed them to Yakumo and left the food stand,

"I can't believe that guy!," Choji spat out, turning to Kiba he said "did you see him, carrying around a girl while leading Ino on?,"

Kiba raised his hands defensively "Dude, it's Naruto, he probably doesn't even know how she feels, hell he's Still oblivious to how Hinata feels,"

Choji unsure of what else to say just nodded,

With Naruto and Yakumo,

Naruto knew smiling at her now would just confuse her, so he simply turned his door handle and pressed his knee into the door opening it,

"Good evening Uzumaki,"

Naruto turned his head, at his table was Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, And The three sand siblings,

The End

So I wasn't really happy with this one I kept going back and forth on certain ideas, like Ino getting the moku moku fruit now, and originally Sarah was Ido-chan a crappy JoJo stand rip off, also the original idea was for Naruto and Ino to meet up at the kurama clan hq and become equal caretakers of hers furthering their relationship and forcing Hinata to act as a foil for them,

But I honestly just want to be done with this chapter already because it so far is the chapter that I've least liked So far, so keep an eye out for my next chapter,

Also I'm forcing myself into a routine I'm not sure what it is yet, but my next chapter should(but probably won't) be for my oldest story Brook meets sans,

Until next time

OUR HERO AWAAAAAY

Gyahahahahaha!


End file.
